Of Restless nights and Prophesied Dreams
by alliekat35
Summary: All Rogue and Remy want to do is get married and start a family.  How difficult can that be?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my very first shot at writing fanfiction. Let me start off by saying that I do not own Marvel/X-MEN, nor do I own any of the characters. I'm just writing for fun, so no, I am not getting paid.

**Also, this story is rated M for a reason, so read at your own risk (this is for grown folks).**

**

* * *

**

_It was dark. She heard muffled sounds. She did not know where she was, all she knew was she was in pain. Blood—lots of blood was in her hair, and dripping from her mouth. Her belly ached, and her fears grew more and more. She tried to reach down to caress her pregnant belly but her hands were tied over her head. She whimpered in pain anguish and fear of her unborn child. She new for certain that her captors has every intention of killing her and her baby. _

_Cold water splashed on her with harsh words to follow. "Wake up you mutie bitch…you can't pass out now, not when we are just having fun!" Another punch to the face and Rogue instantly felt her eye close shut and right eyebrow split. "You freaks are disgusting, look at you, you were about to bring another mutie freak into this world, but I got you just in time to put a stop to that." Her captor finally cut the rope that bound Rogue and she fell hard on the cement floor, breaking her arm and unable to move_.

_She used her hand to try and support her broken arm, trying with very little effect to curl up in the fetal position away from her tormentor, but the attempt proved to be difficult being so far along into her pregnancy. She had to think of something, anything to get out of this fucked up situation and fast, but how? Tearful sobs streamed down her face as she weighed her options, and later found that there was none; she was going to die, her and her unborn child. Even if she did manage to break free, she wouldn't get far because of her condition, and who knows what they would do to her then after her attempted escape? Just then she heard another person come into the dark room. Rogue forced herself to try and see behind her swollen eyelids, managing to make out what could be a woman. _

_The woman, dressed in what appeared to be black jeans with stiletto boots, with a blood red V-neck sweater and a cross on her neck, and her hair pulled into a neat hair bun, adjusted her night vision goggles, turned on the small overhead lamp and stood directly over Rogue. She stooped down to see the damage done to her; examining the bruises, bumps and cuts inflicted from head-to-toe. Smiling at this, she gave the abuser a nod of approval. "Nice work Farouke, you always make me proud!" The woman said, smiling wickedly at Rogue, showing no remorse or empathy of the fact she is expecting. "Do you know why we are doing this to you Rogue?" the woman asked calmly. "Don't you understand that this baby can never be born, and that if we let you give birth, you will doom us all?"_

_Rogue just shook her head in disbelief. "I have no idea what yah talkin about you psycho crazy bitch, but if yah gonna kill me, then do it!" She spat out in a calm fury. She figured that anything will be better than what she and her baby were going through right now at this moment. _

"_Very well then, let's get on with it….Farouke, continue with work, and please hurry, I would need to update the people as soon as you finish." _

"_My pleasure mistress," said Farouke as she left the poorly lit room. "I really like to do it with the lights on, what about you?" He asked with venom in his tone. "Fuck you, you bastard!" He slowly approached her with sweaty hands just itching to wrap around her throat. Rogue's breathing grew into quick deep breaths as Farouke clamped down tight like a vice. She fought and struggled to breath, scratching Farouke's arms, and trying to gauge his eyes out. She was fading from the fight, veins being squeezed to stop the blood from providing oxygen to her brain. Then there was silence; nothing but complete silence. _

Rogue gasped for air while waking up in a hysterical fright. Tangled in the sheets, she kicked herself free from the bedding, got out of bed, and ran to the bathroom to vomit and to get a tight grip on reality. She held her flat stomach and watched the bile swirl down the drain when she flushed the toilet, using toilet paper to clean up the rest of the mess she made trying to aim straight but failing. She turned on the bathroom faucet to let the water run and splashed her face with the cold water. Grabbing a towel, she wiped her face and hands and looked at herself in the mirror.

With the nightmare still vivid in her mind, she pondered what it all meant, provided that she was not even close to being pregnant. Was this premarital jitters or something? What ever it was, it was disturbing enough not go back to sleep again. With a heavy sigh, Rogue grabbed her robe from the bathroom door and headed down stairs to the kitchen, for there was no need to try and go back to sleep after having such a vivid dream as that.

* * *

So what do think? Please review and let me know, I would love your feed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I apologize for the lengthy delay with the update. I finished taking my finals, and I can now focus on my story. Also, because I am new to this (updating and editing) It has been a bit of a challenge for me to get this chapter up for you guys, so I hope that this chapter will work out in my favor as to how I want it to look.

I want to thank you guys for the reviews for the start of my first chapter. I wanted to try and grab the readers attention, so I hope that this next chapter isn't a bore to you. I guess this is just a way

for me to get the ball rolling, so here you go. Oh, before I forget. I don't own X-MEN/Marvel, and I am not getting paid. This is just for fun!

**also, this story is rated M for a reason, so read at your own risk (this is for grown folks).**

**

* * *

**

Rogue walked quietly down the long and spacious hall of the mansion, still deep in thought of the dream she had just moments ago. Biting her lower lip, she decided to disregard it all together and focus on the last minute details of her wedding. She still can't believe that she and Remy were getting married. They've gone through so much in their relationship. Being able to finally control her powers has been a huge milestone for her. The thought of never making love, never being touched, or never going through the natural progressions of childbirth, were things she decided she will no longer settle for. The simplicity of love and life was what she wanted to experience, and she wanted to experience these things with Remy, the love of her life. Her insecurities that were there because of the inability to touch were exhausting, but she managed to gain control eventually.

Trying to disregard the dream was not fairing well, as the developing stages of a headache started to creep in. With a heavy sigh, Rogue massaged one of her temples with her fingers as she walked into the kitchen, and was startled to find Hank McCoy humming to himself while searching for ingredients needed for making a sandwich. Noticing her entrance, he gave her a bright smile—a smile that was not fit to have across one's face at one O'clock in the morning.

"Rogue, I wasn't expecting to see you up at this late hour, how are you my dear, you couldn't sleep?" Hank asked.

Rogue shrugged slightly while stifling a yawn, "not really, Ah did more tossin' and turnin' than sleepin." "Ah see ya still up yaself…are you still working on ya x-gene research?"

"I'm afraid so. The process is slow, but I am making progress. Forge is still in the danger room setting up the new training program he implemented with Logan, Scott and Remy's help. The system should be up and running for afternoon sessions by noon tomorrow."

Rogue simply nodded her head in understanding while pouring herself a glass of orange juice. "Ah'd just love tah see what Logan and Remy came up with." Rogue replied dryly before taking a couple of sips of her juice.

Hank reached for his sandwich and was satisfied with his creation. "It's quite fascinating with what they have come up with I assure you. What marvelous things we can create with the Shi'r Empire's technology at our disposal."

"Tell me about it, it cut's my work hours in half in the garage, but sometahmes Ah still like the old fashion way of workin on engines." Rubbing the back of her neck and releasing a yawn that made her body shake slightly; Rogue adjusted the belt to her robe, walked towards the kitchen door. "Ah betta go down there and sees just how much progress they're makin. They're probably down there arguing instead of workin."

XX

…." if you study de layout of de building first, then your plan of completing de simulation will be better," explained Remy in exasperation.

"I know what I'm doin Gumbo, I don't need you're help, me and Forge would've had this done already if you and boy scout here weren't adding you're two cents in the mix, gummin up the works!"

"Look Logan, It's important that we work together on this. The professor wants us to complete this by this afternoon's training session, and _our _input is _equally_ important." Scott replied in frustration.

Remy pinched the bridge of his nose while sighing heavily and shaking his head. _Merde, dis whole process is painful._ He thought. _It's like being strapped down in a high chair while being forced t' eat raw liver. "_Non, non, non _homme, y'_ have to—." Remy's brow furrowed when a mixture of emotions crept in, mingling with his. Worry, confusion, anxiety, stress, lust…lust? He turned around to find Rogue leaning against the doorframe shaking her head with a faint look of disgust and amusement.

"Yall are ridiculous. It's like watchin 4 year-old boys kick sand in each others faces in the sandbox." Remy looked at her and smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off the love of his life.

"What y'doin up chere? What's de matter, y'couldn't sleep wit out me?"

Rolling her eyes, Rogue strolled into the observation room, bent down, gave Remy a soft peck on the lips and whispered, "Are ya bought done with the upgrades sugah? Because the more time you spend down here fussin over tests, upgrades and thangs like that, the more time Ah'll have to adjust to sleepin wit outcha…of course, if you want to wait until our wedding night to…upgrade _our _systems?" Remy's mouth hung open slightly at what he just heard and at the intoxicating vibe his wife-to-be was giving him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," growled Logan.

"Rogue, we don't have time for this," replied Scott, "the system isn't finish upgrading Wolverine and Gambit's simulation and there are a lot of kinks to be worked out so—."

"You may not have time for this mon ami, but I do. I always make time for my chere, and besides, mon pere taught me t' never keep a lady waiting. Her emotions radiated profoundly from within her. He was concerned about her sudden mix of feelings, and what part did it play in her not getting a full night sleep. Remy cocked his head slightly to one side, never breaking Rogue's gaze. "Forge, how are we on the diagnostics of de program? Is there any t'n else we need t' run?"

Forge looked at the control panel for a quick observation before answering…"I think we have all that we need here. I'll keep the system running for a few hours, until everything is in place. There really is no need to stay behind here; you guys have done what you needed to do, so the system will take care of itself."

"Fine then…I'm going to Harry's for a beer" grunted Logan.

"I'll come with you", said Scott.

"I didn't ask for any company Boy Scout, so go find someone else to pester. Anyway, won't Jean be wondering where ya are?"

"Yeah she will," interjected Rogue while she straightened to fold her arms over her chest. "She waddled her way into the kitchen just before I came down here. She's having her late night cravings again, so if you're goin anywhere t'night, it'll be to the late night run to the grocery store because we have nothing in the kitchen that will satisfy her gravings."

"What kind of mood was she in? Was she sad, angry, what?" asked Scott. "Was she—", his words were interrupted by the psy-link that he shares with his very pregnant wife. "Never mind, I already know what mood she's in now. Do you guys want anything from the store?" He asked dejectedly. His was answered with snickers and laughter from Remy, Rogue and Forge. Logan just grimaced and stomped out the room towards the garage.

"Looks like I got my late night craving right here." Murmuring in Rogues hair

"Oh God, now I think I'm gonna be sick. Knock it off you two, go get a room." Said Forge.

"Don't worry sugah, we got that covered…night yall." And with a puff of smoke and smell of sulfur, she and Remy were gone.

* * *

So what do think? should I keep going? Please review and let me know, I would love your feed back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, after posting chapter 2, I went to work right away and got to work on chapter 3, which is the reason I'm providing two updates in one day. I am still learning how to update on this website, so please be patient with me good people. This chapter is 100% Romy fluff. So it's only considerate of me to warn readers of the nature of this chapter. If some readers feel offensive, then discontinue reading this chapter. for those readers who love Romy fluff and stuff, then by all means, please continue with the reading, and as always, I hope that you like it.

Oh, before I forget. I don't own X-MEN/Marvel, and I am not getting paid. This is just for fun!

**also, this story is rated M for a reason, so read at your own risk (this is for grown folks).**

**

* * *

**

Remy held Rogue close after they teleported to their room. He pulled her hair to the side and placed tender yet lingering kisses on her neck. She needed him, and he new he needed her too. She turned into his hold to face him, placing small kisses on his neck and chin. She felt the vibration of his moan against her lips as she kissed him. His fingers gingerly traced the base of her spine to travel upward pass the back of her neck, becoming entangled in her thick auburn and white hair. He pulled away slightly to focus on her face. It was her eyes. Her beautiful emerald green eyes that spoke volumes of love, lust, and emotions detected earlier from her, were all held up in these beautiful green orbs of light. He was in awe. "Anna," he whispered before taking his lips to hers. His tongue trailed the shape of her pouty lips, lightly sucking and nibbling along the way. He felt her lips part wider, allowing full entry for a deeper kiss.

She loved the way he said her real name. It was as if nothing in the world mattered more than the two of them. The intimate way he called her name caused a moan to reach out from within her and dance between their lips. She pulled his shirt out of his pants before undoing the buttons and slipping the shirt off his body, letting it fall to the floor. She loved the feel of his sculptured chest and abdomen. Remy untied the belt to her robe and massaged her breasts that lay under her satin night shirt. They finally broke off the kiss breathlessly and gaze at each other. The way his eyes shone like vibrant rubies against black velvet was tantalizing. She melted into his gaze, feeling warm and secure. She removed her robe as she watched Remy dip down to gather the bottom of her shirt, pushing it up higher while leaving a trail of kisses from her navel back up to her lips. With her shirt discarded he pulled her closer to him and picked her up. Rogue immediately wrapped her legs around Remy's waist while being carried to the bed.

_Mon Dieu, she is the most beautiful femme I have ever known,_ he thought as he beheld her in all of her naked glory. He watched Rogue relieve him from his pants and boxers, finally using her feet to push them off and away from his body. She watched him close his eyes; moaned in pleasure while she lovingly stroked his long, thick, hard shaft. With his eyes still closed and his body shivering slightly with need, want and desire, he refused to lose control. She was driving him crazy. He shook his head, temporarily gaining coherency; he gently released himself from Rogues grasp and kissed his way down to her womanhood. He hovered over her warm center, mouth watering from utter desire. Remy used two fingers to push down on either side of her clit, for complete exposure. He flicked and sucked it with his tongue, making Rogue moan and jerk in pleasure. Turned on even more by her reaction, he used his other hand, and slid two fingers deep insider her wet-juicy core, producing a synchronizing rhythm between her clit and her core.

Rogue arched her back as she cried out Remy's name. She plopped back down on the bed and quickly gripped the sheets. Every flick, suck, and dip of the tongue she felt caused her whole body to jump uncontrollably. She tried to focus on what she wanted to say, but she couldn't. Words were jumbled in her brain like a jigsaw puzzle. All she could do—all Remy allowed her to do at this moment was feel, and he was driving her crazy. Finally giving up the need to form a complete sentence, she opened her legs wider to him, losing herself in his self indulgence with her; for she was his, and he was hers to devour.

Remy reveled in the feel and taste of her. She was so soft, wet and warm. He was hungry for her, so he continued to please her greedily. He forced his tongue deep inside her. "Oh chere…bebe," he said breathlessly as he watched creamy nectar flow from her onto his fingers. He looked up to see her whole body was shaking. "Remmyyy…please!" she cried out. He couldn't take it anymore when he heard her. He then moved his body over hers, positioning his throbbing member at her entrance. He looked in her eyes which were clouded with want, and watched as she arched her back, whimpering at the feeling of him slowly entering her, filling her up completely.

"Merde," he moaned before he hissed out and bit his bottom lip. She was so wet and warm. She fit tightly around his shaft and the sensation was exhilarating. Remy was pushing Rogue to the edge with every deep, long thrust he made. She was happy to meet him there with the rise of her hips. Stroke after stroke became more intense; their bodies glistened with sweat. Remy watched as Rogues breasts bounced magnificently before him with each thrust, and decided that one had to bounce freely in his mouth. His tongue swirled around her hard-sensitive nipple; sucking and nibbling while caressing her other breast with his hand. "Remy!...mmmooohhh! She screamed as she climaxed, feeling her walls pulsate continuously around his manhood. "Mon Dieu!" He yelled as he felt her core become increasingly moist, feeling her vaginal walls involuntarily clinching and releasing his shaft. Four deep strokes later, and Remy lost control and came inside of her, filling her up blissfully.

He collapsed on top of her, and stayed there for a few seconds, before slowly removing himself from within her. Both of them were well spent, breathing hard, trying to bring their respirations back down to its normal rhythm. Remy turned on his side to face her. He watched her regain her composure and reached up to push her sweat drenched hair back from her forehead. Rogue felt his empathy reach out to her and sooth her with complete peace, and comfort; she loved and welcomed it, for it was what she needed.

"A penny for y'thoughts chere," he inquired, pulling her body closer to his; entangling his lower limbs with hers. She turned to look at him with content in her eyes, giving him a warm smile. "Ah'm alright sugah. Ah had a nightmare earlier that bothered me…it seemed so real at the time." Remy didn't respond. That explained the mixture of emotions from her down in the Danger Room . He laid there with her, lightly stroking her back while she retold her nightmare to him in its entirety. The sheer thought of something like that happening to her made him weak hearted. Heaven forbid if something like that ever happened to his chere…his heart…his world…his life. Heaven help anyone that would cause her such pain and anguish, because no one on earth breathing or pissing in the wind will keep him from being consumed with rage and going after the person responsible for her pain. "Remy sugah, ya okay?" Shaken from his reverie, he looked at her and gave her a playful pinch on the butt.

"It's just a dream chere. Y'sure dats not something dat happened t' any of y'psyches, and y' just experiencing der nightmares?"

"No, and that's what ah thought at first, but the woman in the dream called me by my codename; like she knew me already, or new of me." Remy felt her emotions revert back to being worried. "Uh-uh…I'll have none of that my Cherie. We just had de most mind-blowing sex since y'gain control of y'powers a few days ago. Der ain't no way M' gonna let y' think bout a dream dat ain't even real mess this up for y'"

"What makes ya think that this moment wasn't messed up from the start swamp rat?"

"What?" asked Remy, feeling a little deflated.

"Ah'm just sayin…if that's how ya been performin for all those women before ah came along, then those women ya been wit wasn't wantin for much where they?"

Remy laid there looking at her in utter shock and disbelief; that's when he saw her hand go up to her mouth to stifle a laugh. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why you little—"; laughing uncontrollably, she managed to wiggle out of Remy's hold, but was quickly caught and tickled senseless under the covers.

"Take dat back chere."

"In ya dreams swamp rat!" she said laughing. Her wrists were held over her head by one of his hands, while he used his other hand as a tickling weapon. She squirmed under him not realizing the effect it was having on him. Her laughter slowed down when she noticed him gazing down at her with those mesmerizing red orbs suspended in its own night sky.

"I love y'Anna."

"Ah love ya too Remy"

Their bodies mingled together once more for another round of unforgettable bliss.

* * *

I did not express earlier to you that the X-men Characters in this story stems from the charachters from X-MEN The Animated Series back in the 90's. Rogue and Remy are adults (about mid 20's). Other characters will be introduced as the story progresses, but for the most part, all characters that are depicted in the story so far are adults. My perception of Rogue in TAS conveys confidence. She's not a troubled youth in the old cartoon. she knows what she wants and what she doesn't want and she expresses it well (especially to Remy). I think that the only think holding her back is her inability to touch (which is the case for all versions of Rogue) but I always thought that when she ever got the chance to touch, she and Remy can finally make something happen (she'll probably be the one leaving him scratch his head after he leaves the bedroom). Again, just a thought.

So what do think? should I keep going? Please review and let me know, I would love your feed back.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for such a lengthy delay with my updates to the story. Life has been interesting for me with my spring semester classes. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. This is just for fun, so of course I am not getting paid my Marvel. The characters in this chapter are from my imagination.

* * *

Oh, and before I forget…this story is rated M for a reason (this is for grown folks).

Cairo, Egypt 1987…

Age 13

_The desert sun beat down on Phaedra as she walked through the markets of Cairo. She walked as fast as she could without overexerting herself in the dry Egyptian heat. She was not in the mood to do any training, but she didn't want to be kept from the Sphinx Festival. The five day long festival was the biggest event of the year._

_Phaedra reached the security gate to her home and entered her access code to unlock the gate. She walked up the driveway that was lined on each side with Egyptian palm trees, leading up to the house. The house was a two story mansion surrounded by vibrant green foliage and stepping stones which exceeded down to the pool._

"_Mom, Dad, I'm home…where are you?" She threw her bag in the coat closet before starting her search. She heard her parents muffled voices in the study and decided to creep up quietly to try and scare them, but stopped in her tracts at the sound of her name._

"…_Phaedra needs to be protected James, and you know that. The higher your status in The Ancient Order of Maat, the more dangerous it becomes for your family, and having the high priest just pray and burn incense is not enough," advised Gloria._

"_I know love, but she'll be fine…we'll all be fine," assured James._

"_How can you be so sure? She's our only daughter."_

"_Yes Gloria, I know, I was there when she was conceived, and when she was born. Why are you on edge today darling? Did something happen? Did someone say something to you?"_

_Gloria walked over to the window with her arms crossed. James walked over to his wife and gently pulled her close to him, placing his chin on her shoulder._

"_Talk to me sweetheart, what's on your mind?"_

"_I don't feel safe James."_

"_Why, what's wrong?"_

"_I was shopping in the markets for the fund raiser benefit, and got an eerie feeling that I was being followed."_

"_Followed?"_

"_Yes, James…what, now you think I'm being paranoid?"_

_James turned Gloria around to face him. He lovingly cupped her face with his hands and kissed her soft lips. "No, I don't think you're paranoid. I've been with you long enough to know that when you have these feelings, it's well worth considering. Cairo is a place of great history and wonder, but it is still very dangerous. I know that I'm an important figure, and the members of the Ancient Order of Maat knows it because they groomed me to be placed in power just as they did my father, to fulfill the ancient prophecy._

_Gloria shrugged out of her husband's embrace and walked pass him. "Please James, spare me the story of the prophecy…you don't actually believe that stuff do you?"_

"_As a matter of fact I do," replied James with patience._

"_James…that prophecy is as old as the first pharaoh of Egypt. There is neither proof nor evidence that this prophecy is legitimate. It's just a bunch of old stories told by a bunch of old men and temple priests that wanted to keep a mysterious shadow over their society. There is no super mutant revelation, no super mutant take over or threat. The mutant community is so small; no one should feel that their lives are in danger of any kind, because most of the time they stay to themselves. Even if you think that the prophecy is true, do you think the Ancient Order will be the one to stop the super mutant?"_

"_Well yes…yes I do," replied James. _

_Gloria reached up to loosen his tie. "No baby, you don't think that at all. I think that deep down inside you know that mutants aren't a threat to us. They're just like us, but with more obstacles to face because of their differences." Gloria pulled the tie from around his neck and tossed it on the desk behind them. She then reached up and licked his smiling lips, waiting for him to respond to her ministrations when they heard the faint sound of a giggle that came from just outside the study's entrance. "We have an audience my love," said James as he kissed Gloria passionately before wrapping his arms around her and dipping her backwards. Both parents turned their heads while still in the dancer's pose to acknowledge their daughter's joyful gaze._

"_Come on in buttercup," said James as he brought his wife back up to a standing position. Phaedra ran into the room with a big smile on her face and hugged her father and mother._

"_How was your day sweetheart," asked Gloria. "What adventures did you experience today?" Phaedra pulled out a small scroll with various symbols written on them in her hand writing and handed it to her mother. "It's not really good, but Farouke and his uncle Hasani are working with me on how to read the symbols." James looked over Gloria's shoulder at his daughter's work. "Nice job buttercup, but what is this one supposed to be, a falcon?"_

"_Of course it's a falcon James," said Gloria. "What else would it be?" Phaedra knew that her mother wasn't certain on what the symbol was either. She looked around her father's cluttered desk for the candy jar before she responded._

"_That's because it's not a falcon, it's a quail chick," said Phaedra, just as she found the candy jar. Both of her parents looked up from her scroll to stare at her and looked back down at the scroll again._

"_Well…it's still good buttercup, just needs some more practice," said James._

"_I know dad…practice, practice, practice. Hey can I go to the Sphinx festival later on?"_

"_Not until you practice your Sebekkah training today."_

"_Ooooh…da-ad…no one's doing that martial art anymore. It's as old as the pyramids. Can't I learn something else?"_

"_You sure can buttercup after you've mastered Sebekkah, you'll move on to other forms of martial arts."_

"_Then I can go to the festival?"_

"_Yes Phaedra, then you can go to the festival."_

"_Hold on young lady," said Gloria. "Who is going with you?"_

"_Um…Farouke?…maybe?"_

"_No."_

"_Mom!"_

"_No Phaedra, it's too dangerous. Farouke is only two years older than you…something can happen to him just as easily as something can happen to you."_

"_Can't you go with us then?"_

"_I'm sorry baby I can't, I have a fundraiser meeting to facilitate this evening, and your father has a meeting of his own to attend."_

"_Well, can I ask Mr. Hasani to go with us?"_

"_That's fine with me. If Mr. Hasani doesn't mind then it's okay with me…What about you James, does that sound good?" asked Gloria._

_James shook his head, keenly amused at the back and forth negotiating between his wife and daughter before he replied. "Sure, it's fine with me."_

"_YES!" said Phaedra, as she jumped up and down before running out of the room. She then stopped suddenly, ran back to the study, and gave both her parents a hug and kiss. _

_Phaedra quickly ran upstairs to her room to quickly change into her workout clothes for her Sebekkah training, and to lay out extra clothes to change into for the Sphinx Festival._

* * *

_Phaedra panted hard after defending herself from the onslaught of attacks from the temple priests during her Sebekkah training. She knew that she would be exhausted after this training, but not too exhausted that she won't be able to go to the festival. Once she caught her breath, she bowed to the temple priests and headed out the door. She saw Farouke waiting for her in the hallway, and gave a small grunt. _

"_Why didn't they make you train today," asked Phaedra._

"_I guess I'm just good like that," said Farouke._

"_Please," she said while wiping her brow. "You can use more work with your counterattacks and you know it." _

"_Maybe they're waiting to get you caught up with me so we can spar with each other."_

"_Maybe, who knows…who cares right now, let's just get cleaned up and go have some fun."_

"_I already have my clothes here, but I'll meet you at your house in a few minutes."_

"_Okay," replied Phaedra. She gathered her gym bag along with her water bottle and left to go change. She was in dire need for a cool shower, one which would surely relieve her from the day's accumulation of sweat and dust. She did a light jog through the small market area before turning down the street which leads to her gated community. _

_Phaedra reached her home and routinely punched in her access code to open the gate. She jogged up the drive way which also lead to the side entrance of the house when she noticed her parent's cars where still there. With a smirk on her face, she went inside and threw her duffle back on the floor in the laundry area and headed up the stairs to shower. _

_Being the only child she cherished her friendship with Farouke, for she considered him to be an older brother. Being a dignitary's daughter had its benefits as well as its drawbacks. While she was used to traveling, attending important parties, and meeting other children her age in the same social circle, she was never quite as comfortable with them as she was with Farouke. She got to go on adventures and learn new things with Farouke and his uncle Hasani. Hasani and her father were both in the Ancient order of Maat and of course shared the same beliefs, along with the power and prestige it provided, both inside and outside the order. The one thing that Phaedra realized was how she was made to train harder and longer than Farouke and any other child that was also part of their privileged upbringing. _

_Rushing into the bathroom Phaedra turned on the shower faucet to her desired temperature and begins looking through her sock draw for money in case she saw something she wanted to buy at the festival. With the water still running she headed downstairs towards her parents study to ask for more money. "Mom, Dad, can I have..." She slowed her pace when she saw a glowing light coming from the study. Curiosity got the better of her and she excitedly opened the door to the study. Excitement turned into horror when she saw her parents lying in a pool of their own blood. Devastation poured over Phaedra like burning lava._

_Phaedra suddenly felt weak, and dropped to her knees. She crawled over to her mother first to see if she might still be alive, but she did not see the natural rise and fall of her chest. Blood was everywhere. "Mom?" she whispered as she nudged her mother trying to will her mother to get up. With tears welled up in her eyes, she slowly reached for her father when she was quickly jerked up to her feet. A strong arm wrapped around her waist and a firm hand clamped down onto her mouth, preventing her to make the slightest sound. _

_Phaedra squirmed violently against her attacker, but her efforts were rendered useless. "Be quiet, they're still the house," he whispered. "It's me, Farouke." Phaedra's body then relaxed against him as he continued to hold her. He turned her around to face him before he whispered again. "You remember the secret escape exit in here right?" he asked. Phaedra quickly nodded her head in response. The faint sound of voices could be heard in the hallway. "Come on, let's go," said Farouke as he instinctively pulled Phaedra to the book case. Phaedra expeditiously began to rearrange the books to unlock and push open the escape hatch to the bookcase, which lead to a secret escape route. The bookcase slide open and they both stepped through the other side of the case. They turned around and watched the book case close back into place; which now allowed them to see inside the study._

_Farouke continued to hold onto Phaedra, knowing she was still in shock from the sight of her parents. Phaedra's eyes widened when she saw a woman come into the study, with a short bald headed man with green skin following close behind. The woman was tall and slender with short dark brown hair. She wore all white and held a gun in her hand. The woman looked around the study and at her victims before she and the man stepped into the glowing light. The women suddenly stopped in midstride and looked in the direction of the bookcase._

_Phaedra shook in fear at what she was seeing. She felt Farouke pull at her to get her attention. "We have to go Phaedra, come on," he whispered. Phaedra watched her parent's murderer's walk into the portal of light before she tried to enter the study once again to go to her parents, but she was stopped by Farouke. "No," said Farouke firmly. He grabbed her and dragged her through the escape tunnel which leads to the busy street markets, making it possible to blend into the crowd. _

_The opening show of the Sphinx Festival started just at sundown, Farouke and Phaedra continued to maneuver through the dense crowd with ease until they reached the ruins of the sun temple. Phaedra couldn't move another step. Her mouth began to water before she suddenly vomited on the temple grounds. She wiped her mouth with the bottom hem of her tank top and ran her shaking hands through her hair. Images of her parents relentlessly flashed in her mind. She stared off into the direction of her home before looking up at Farouke. "I left the water running in the bathroom." Farouke shook his head and shrugged his shoulders before speaking. "Don't worry about that Phaedra…you can't go back to turn it off."_

"_But it might flood out the bathroom," she said._

"_You can't go back to turn it off."_

"_But mom and dad said to never leave the water running."_

_Farouke looked at her with concern, thinking she maybe showing beginning signs of hysteria. He put both hands on her shoulders, easing her to her feet. He slowly shook his head before answering again. "Don't worry about that Phaedra…you can't turn it off." Phaedra looked at him with tear filled eyes. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around his friend, and closed his eyes. _

* * *

Phaedra blinked her eyes as she felt the turbulence shake the private jet and her from her heard the soft tapping on the door of her private suite from the flight attendant.

"Excuse me Ms. Collamore, but we will be landing in New York within the hour," advised the flight attendant.

"Thank you Susanne," replied Phaedra. "Where's Farouke?"

"Mr. Farouke is down in the VIP lounge having a drink ma'am."

"Fine…thank you Susanne that will be all."

"Yes Mistress."

Phaedra step out of her private suite to freshen up in the restroom before her arrival in New York. She smoothed her shoulder length black curly tresses with a brush before styling them into a neat hair bun. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled at the image before her. All the childhood innocence that was graciously bestowed on her died when her parents were murdered twenty-four years ago in Cairo. She was now placed in great power and prestige, and she saw it as her destiny to continue in her father's legacy.

Well, what do you think? I'd love to hear from you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, here is another chapter to the story. I hope that I did not throw you all off when I wrote chapter 4 but I felt it to be necessary to explain my antagonist's past so you can get an understanding of her. Anyway I hope you liked it because I had fun writing it, as well as this chapter that I am presenting to you.

* * *

The morning sun peeked through the blinds to cast lines of warm sunrays across their bodies. Though Remy was not a morning person, he found himself laying there to welcoming the lights intrusion as his mind drifted to last night's lovemaking. The sighs and moans heard flowing from Rogue's lips were exquisite. Remy rolled on his side to face Rogue's sleeping form, and notices how peaceful she looks. He gingerly kisses her eyelids, cheeks, and lips, and runs his index finger down the length of her arm.

Remy realized that he was searching for his heart long before he knew it himself. Sure, he loved Bella Donna, for she would always be a part of him—hell, they grew up together, but she wasn't his heart. She didn't make him crazy and sane at the same time. It especially helped that his relationship wasn't forced like his marriage to Bella Donna. What developed or disintegrated between he and Rouge would be on their own doing alone, not by the will of Guild politics.

All the countless women he'd been with have brought him to this moment in his life. The realization to love one woman, the way that he loves Rogue and how he would sacrifice everything to be with her and protect her, because losing her would mean to lose part of himself. He couldn't bear another loss in his life, because he had already lost his family due to being exiled from his beloved New Orleans. What he wouldn't give to have his family here with him on his wedding day. He missed them greatly.

Remy kisses her nose and runs his fingers through her hair. "Wake up bebe," he whispers. He watches as she murmurs softly in her sleep while snuggling closer to him. He was becoming more aroused with each subtle movement she made, so he closed his eyes and put his forehead against hers before speaking. "Chere," he breathed out, "wake up." Rogue's eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on Remy. She gave him a faint smile and placed a hand on his chest. "Good morning," she said. "Good morning," said Remy as he kissed her lips and trailed down her neck. Rogue noticed the desire in his eyes and smiled at him. "Still horny are we swamp rat," she asked.

"Mmhm," he replied. "Y' looked so good sleeping I just have t'have my way with y'."

"Have ya way with meh? You had ya way with meh all night. My _sleeping_ makes ya horny?"

"Mmhm," he murmurs as he kisses her neck.

Rogue giggled.

"Is there anything I do that doesn't make ya horny?" she asked. Remy stopped his ministrations to look up at her, and looked away to give it some thought before answering.

"No."

"You're such a slut Cajun, ya know that?"

"Of course I am"—he said while wiggling his eyebrows—"but only for you chere." Rogue smiled at him while shaking her head in amusement. "What am Ah gone do with ya Remy?"

"I can think of a few things you can do right now bebe, like…" he whispered a naughty idea in her ear before nibbling her lobe. Rogue gave a look of shock and laughed.

"You're nasty."

"Uh huh."

"And ya Kinky too."

"Mmhm, I think so."

"Ah am not doing that to you swamp rat."

"Not ever?" He asked. Remy watched her mischievous expression as she thought about it. "Not now…maybe later, like on our wedding night."

Remy pouted.

"As a matter of fact, if ya want meh to do that to ya, then ya gonna have to let meh do whatever ah want to ya," said Rogue.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she had in mind. There was something unnervingly exciting about a woman, who could have you running for the hills or begging for more, due from years of no skin-to-skin contact and a wild imagination from her own thoughts and ideas from the psyches in her head, especially if one of those psyches was his.

"Like what?" he asked

"Ah ain't tellin ya yet, ya gonna have to wait for it on our weddin night."

"Dat ain't fair chere. I told you what I wanted."

"And I thank ya for tellin me sugah," replied Rogue. Remy laid his forehead on her chest and shook his head. "Is dis some kind of a test?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Ah want a buildup and explosion on our wedding night, now let me up so ah can take a shower…ah have things to do today before the weddin, and stayin in bed ain't one of them, plus I'm starvin." And with that, she wiggled out of Remy's grasp, and went to the bathroom. He watched the lustful sway of her naked body before he released a heavy sigh and followed her. Just then he noticed the toilet seat was lightly speckled and was concerned. "What's this Chere?" he asked, "were you sick last night?"

Rogue looked down at the toilet to see small bits of her stomach contents that still lingered on the seat. _Damn, _she cursed to herself. _Ah thought Ah got all of it. _"It's nothin Remy," but he wasn't buying it. He stepped in front of her and put his thumb and index finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He searched her eyes and quietly waited for an answer.

He didn't know why he needed her to say it, because deep down, he already knew what caused it. Rogue turned her head slightly, averting her eyes from him, and finally pulled away from him to start the shower. "It's nothing Remy, I'll be fine…it was just a nightmare," she said.

"Right…a nightmare that makes y' throw up, and have y' so upset dat you can't sleep, and have you do y' fiancé all night in order t'forget—not that I'm complainin about de last part, but…" he replied.

"It was just a nightmare, ya said it yourself right? Let's just drop it and get cleaned up before we head downstairs."

Remy looked at her and decided to drop it for now, and then he gave her a cheeky grin. "Let's drop what Chere, de soap?" Rogue looked at him with a confused look on her face before she realized what he meant.

"Ugh! You dirty swamp rat!"

"Dirty huh bebe? Den I guess we're in de perfect room t'get all cleaned up hein?" he asked. Rogue shook her head and stepped into the shower with Remy close behind.

* * *

"I can't believe how hard that lab final was," said Jubilee while she searched the back of the refrigerator for orange juice. "I mean, who could remember all that material from the first day of class. I thought my head was going to explode."

Kitty giggled as she accepted the juice from Jubilee and started to pour it into glasses. "I told you that it was a tough class, and you'd have to study for it differently from your other classes," said Kitty.

"How do you think you did?" asked Ororo. Jubilee closed the refrigerator, took her glass of juice from Kitty and sat down at the kitchen table next to Ororo. "I really don't know…I guess I did okay."

"Then that's all you can hope for Jubilee," said Jean. "I'm sure you did fine. What about you Kitty, how did you do with finals?"

"I did good…I should get no less than a B in all my classes"

"That's great. Good job." Just then, Jean took a deep breath and rubbed her swollen belly while she let out a sigh.

"Is everything alright Jean?" asked Ororo.

"It's fine. I'm fine…it's just the baby kicking."

"Here, let me get you some juice," said Kitty.

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Jubilee.

Jean nodded her head and gestured over to the cereal bowl next to her, which was filled with soggy corn flakes. She had an appetite for what she thought would be cereal, but when it hit her taste buds, she almost gagged in disgust. Her cravings haven't abated since the beginning of her pregnancy, neither has her frustration and sadness over her relationship with Scott.

Jubilee made a face and walked over to the table to retrieve the bowl, when Remy and Rogue entered the kitchen, greeting everyone. Remy looked at the bowl in Jubilee's hands and grimaced at the soggy milk mixture.

"Y'gonna eat dat petite?"

"Ugh, no"—pointing to the bowl—"this was Jean's poor excuse for a breakfast. I was just about to fix her something."

"And what, make her go into pre-mature labor?" asked Kitty, giggling.

"Ha, ha, very funny, you're one to talk about someone's cooking Kitty, really. Everything you make ends up looking like it's going to jump off the plate and wreak havoc on the citizens of New York," replied Jubilee in amusement. "The professor would have to send us on a special mission just to retrieve the pitchforks and torches from the angry mob that will gather around it."

The kitchen was suddenly filled with laughs and snickers. Kitty was wide eyed with shock at the revelation that her culinary skills were well below palatable standards. "I can't believe you just said that," replied Kitty with mock hurt on her face. "It's not that bad."

"YES IT IS," replied everyone in unison. Kitty poked her tongue out at everyone in retaliation. Rogue rubbed her back in fake sympathy before handing her a knife and an assortment of fruit. "Here ya go sugah, I have faith in ya. Ya can start by cutting the fruit for the fruit salad, while I start the breakfast sausage,"

"Gee, thanks for your confidence in letting me around sharp objects…how will I ever repay you?" said Kitty.

"By not cutting yourself and bleeding all over the fruit," replied Jubilee.

"Okay, okay, let's give the petite a break hein? Chere, pass me de eggs S'il vous plait?" asked Remy.

"Sure thing sugah," answered Rogue.

Remy got to work with making omelets while Rogue made the sausage and put on a cup of coffee. The familiar smells of breakfast lulled them all to a comfortable silence, making them descend deep into their own thoughts, until Betsy came into the kitchen talking into her headpiece, barking orders at whoever was on the other end of the line. She looked at Rogue and Ororo, gesturing at her watch, indicating that time was wasting away, and they had a lot to get done and finalize before the wedding.

"Okay luv, I'll see you soon…of course I'll be there to pick you up Warren…listen, I have to go, I have a shit load of things to do babe…okay, bye."

Betsy disconnected the call and headed to the coffee pot to pour a cup. She looked around and finally noticed the omelets and sausages being assembled on plates with fresh fruit and juice. She was so busy with her morning phone call with Warren that she didn't notice the steady grumble in her stomach.

She quickly joined in and made her plate and sat at the table to talk about what would be on the agenda for the day. "So, Rogue, what do you want to get done today?"

"Well…today is the last day for the dress fitting. Then there's the caterin, which Remy's gonna handle. And there's also the music selection I need to go over with Bobby," said Rogue.

"What about your flowers?" asked Jean

"And what about your bridal shower?" asked Kitty

"Yeah chere, what about your bridal shower?" asked Remy. Rogue new the look on his face and the tone of his voice well enough not to look at him when she spoke.

"I've decided not to have it."

"What?" said Betsy.

"Are you sure that is what you want Rogue?" said Ororo.

"Yeah bebe," said Remy, "Y' be passin up all de nice gifts hein?"

"Ah just don't think yall should make such a fuss over meh. Ya know how ah want ta keep it simple—nothin too big."

"There is nothing big at all about the wedding Rogue. There are not that many guests to begin with," said Jean. Rogue was the only one to hear Remy let out a small sigh. She looked at him as he smiled at her, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Who said that the shower will be big," said Betsy, "It's just us love."

"Yeah, just think of it as a girl's night out, one that I desperately need before the baby gets here," said Jean.

"And don't forget that this will be our first time being included in something because we're finally of age," added Kitty, with Jubilee nodding in agreement.

"You can't come unless you bring gifts," Betsy confirmed.

"Oh don't worry, we've bought gifts."

Rogue heaved a heavy sigh. It was pointless to argue with them on a subject such as this. The only thing that mattered to her was walking down that Isle to finally say 'I do' to Remy Lebeau. She didn't care if she got married in a brown paper bag with duck boots on, as long as she was married to this man that stole her heart.

She looked at Remy and thought about the surprise gift she had in store for him. He was being exceptionally agreeable with all the wedding preparations, and with that, she was going to make sure that his gift would be the gift that he will never forget.

Rogue stabbed the rest of her omelet with her fork, put it in her mouth and chewed it while considering her bridal shower, making them all wonder impatiently. "Okay…I want my bridal shower," she finally conceded.

"Good, it's settled then," said Betsy.

Remy's private cell phone rang, drawing Rogue's attention from the conversation. She looked over to Ororo with a knowing look before gathering her and Remy's plates and taking them to the dishwasher. The only people that called on his private line were his family. Ororo winked her eye at her and smiled that knowing smile that everything will go smoothly as planned. She felt his hand on the small of her back, and she turned her head over her shoulder and offered him her lips to kiss before he left the kitchen. Just then, Logan and Scott came in from the back door.

Rogue looked at Logan and noticed he had the same clothes on from last night, looking unusually scruffy. "Are ya just now gettin in Logan?"

"Yeah,"—he walked over to the coffee pot—"just getting in." Ororo and Betsy gave each other looks. Scott kissed Jean on the head and rubbed her belly. "Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" Jean looked at him as if she wanted to rip his head off.

She closed her eyes, gave a faint smile as she slowly lifted herself from her seat and waddled to the dishwasher with her plate. "Don't you know sweetheart? You were right there with me weren't you?" she asked in the most saccharine sweet sarcastic voice she could muster.

Scott looked at Jean awkwardly and wondered what that response was all about. "Yeah hun, I was there with you…is everything alright Jean?" Jean looked around at everyone and noticed they were staring at her, wondering what the problem was. "Rogue, thank you for making breakfast, it was delicious."

"Ya welcome."

Jean gave Scott a quick glance and waddled out the kitchen. It was too early in the morning to start worrying about their relationship, plus the extra stress is definitely not good for her and the baby.

Logan gave a knowing grunt while sipping his coffee. Ororo watched his reaction to Scott and Jean and wondered about it. She watched Logan gulp back the rest of the steaming black brew and walk off in the direction of his room. "Firecracker and half-pint, you've got a two hour danger room session with me in twenty minutes, so go get dressed."

"Aw man," said Jubilee. Kitty rolled her eyes and gave a snort.

"Ya wanna make it three hours?"

"NO!" exclaimed both Kitty and Jubilee. They quickly scurried off to their rooms to get dressed, yelling good bye to the older women over their shoulders. Ororo got up from the table and emptied her plate. "Rogue, I will meet you and Betsy in the garage. I must speak to Logan before I go."

* * *

Logan ran a hand through his hair and breathed deeply before letting out a sigh. He decided to skip the shower for now and take one after the danger room session, because he definitely needed to work off some steam. He pulled off his shirt just before he heard the doorknob turn and the door click open. In walked Ororo with worry filled eyes. She closed the door and looked him over, noticing how well defined he was. Logan was no slouch, for he was all male; emanating raw animalistic sex appeal.

She pulled her focus back to his face and waited for him to say what was on his mind. She wanted to know what was bothering him for the past couple of days. She knew that getting Logan to express his feelings was like trying to get a root canal done without Novocain. Ororo leaned against the door. "Logan...what is bothering you? You have not been yourself lately."

Logan gave a grunt and grabbed his uniform off the closet door. He was not in the mood to talk about Scott and Jean, especially to Ororo. Talking about his feelings and crap just wasn't his style. "It's nothing Ro…It's just been a long night and I'm still restless…you know how I get."

Ororo moved from the door and sat on his bed. She watched him put his uniform on like she's done countless times since they've been an unofficial couple. Or were they official? She could no longer tell these days. He's been running hot and cold recently, leaving her questioning the validity of their relationship. "Is it Jean's pregnancy, or Jean's marriage to Scott that is bothering you?" said Ororo. _There…now it is out in the open_, she thought. _The elephant in the room has finally been noticed. _

Logan froze for a second before turning around to face her. He tilted his head to the side and watched her, like a dog does when it's trying to identify a strange sound.

"What are you talking about Ro," he said, "That don't bother me darlin."

"Ah, so you do admit that there is something that is bothering you. Is it us?" asked Ororo. Logan raked his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. _Apparently I haven't done a good job in convincing this woman that she's the only one I want, and she drives me crazy, _he thought. "It ain't us Ro, we're fine. Our relationship is fine."

"Then what is it that is bothering you? One minute you are fine, and the next minute you are ready to tear someone's head off, especially when you look at Scott. Did you two have an argument?" said Storm

Logan made an unpleasant snort and sat down in his chair across from Ororo. "When do we not have an argument?" he said.

Ororo laced her fingers together, laid them across her lap, and stared at him. She was waiting for a better response than that. She knew when it was time to push Logan, and when to back off and give him his space. This was a time to push. "Please do not answer my question with a question, you know I hate that."

"Ya know, you're gettin pushy yourself lately darlin, you sure something isn't bothering you?" He said with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. Then his smile faded when he saw her brow furrow. He watched as she unlaced her fingers and began to stand up, her eyes turning white. The sky outside instantly became dark with gusts of wind picking up, rattling the window panes. Her rising fury made him hot for her and he wanted to do her right there on the spot. He immediately placed his hands on her wrists and stood up with her, for now was not the time for bantering. He watched as her face cast a calm expression and her eyes were no longer wild with pure white energy and the weather outside went back to calm and clear skies.

He wanted to kiss her but now was not the time for that, because he knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. "Scott is cheating on Jean," said Logan. Ororo blinked at the abrupt confession, and gave Logan a sideward glance.

"What?"

"I said Scott is cheating on Jean."

"How do you know that?"

"The nose knows," he said while tapping on his nose.

"How long have you known?"

"I've been picking up the same aroused female scent off of him for two weeks." He said

"Are you sure it is not one of the students? I have noticed a couple of teenaged girls giggle and sigh when he walks by."

"No Ro, it ain't a teenage girl with a teenage crush. It's a woman, a woman whose scent is all over him, and it's every time he goes out to recruit new mutants," said Logan.

"Logan, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Logan looked at her and was somewhat confused at what she was trying to ask. "I don't know Ro, what do you think I'm saying here?"

Ororo swallowed hard and looked at Logan with wide eyes. She freed her wrist from his grasp and placed her hand over her chest. She was trying not to insinuate the worst possible explanation for Logan's claim, but she could not think of anything else.

"Are you saying he is…_sexually initiating_….the new recruits before…"

"What? Okay first of all, that's not what I'm sayin, and second, I didn't know you thought nasty like that Ro. I don't know whether to be turned on by you dirty mind or sickened by your nasty thought," said Logan. "What I'm saying is that he has the same female scent on him whenever he comes back from recruiting. He had that same scent on him last night when we were down in the control room working on the updates for the danger room. The scent was faint, but it was still there."

She stared off and thought about it further, but could not remember anything out of the ordinary from Scott. She also didn't have a heightened sense of smell like Logan. "Are you the only one that knows of this?"

"No"

"Who else do you think knows or suspects this?"

"I think Gumbo suspects it"

"How do you know that?"

Logan's thoughts went back to last night's brief conversation, and Remy's response to Scott. 'Y_ou may not have time for this mon ami but I do.' _He focused back on Ororo and grabbed the back of her neck to kiss her on the lips. "It's just instincts darlin," he whispered against her lips. He pulled back to focus on her, and smelled her arousal building. He shook his head, trying to clear it before her scent got the better of him.

"I have a danger room session, and you gotta go help Rogue. We'll talk later," he said.

"Alright, we will talk later," said Ororo.

They both left the room with plenty to think about. Being X-MEN wasn't easy, but sometimes it was easier to deal with life threatening issues, than handle issues of the heart. _This is all a bunch of crap_, he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The week of the wedding narrowed down to just two days away, and Rogue was growing anxious. The arrangements made for Remy's gift was no easy feat. Keeping things secret from a professional thief quickly became an art form, so it was important not to let anyone in on the surprise if they didn't want him to find out. Rogue managed to inform Remy that she and Ororo had to make some minor adjustments to the flowers just to get out of the house, hoping to further keep him in the dark. He was becoming restless as the days grew closer, and she knew that the frequent danger room sessions did little to help him settle his mood.

Ororo and Rogue drove out to a private airport to await Remy's family, and watched as the LeBeau's private jet landed. Airport ground workers and staff made arrangements to meet the jet's door with mobile air stairs. They took every safety precaution needed to make sure that the stairs were locked in place and met the jet's entrance. Ororo watched as Rogue repeatedly adjusted her blouse and smoothed out wrinkles where there were no wrinkles. To say that she was nervous about finally meeting Remy's family was putting it mildly. "There is no need for your nervousness Rogue, you will do fine."

Rogue nodded her head, but the butterflies in her stomach were no less soothing. "That's easy for you ta say, ya not the one that's partly responsible for comin in between Guild affairs."

"You are not responsible for Remy's exile. Neither did you know he was exiled and that being exiled would lead him to you. His previous marriage was over before it started, and his family knows it as well," said Ororo. "Plus, I think it is time for them to find out just how well Remy is doing, and how much he wants his family to know who and what makes him happy."

Rogue gave Ororo a warm smile, but she was still nervous. She nodded her head again in agreement but she was not reassured, so instead of worrying about matters outside of her control, she focused more on her future in-laws departure from their jet. She drew in a big intake of air and slowly let it out when she saw them walking towards her and Ororo. "Here we go," she said quietly to herself. Ororo gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and walked ahead of her to meet a short petite African-American woman.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Her thick wavy hair was streaked with strands of silver gray and pulled back into a long braid. Her bronzed skin shone flawlessly in the afternoon sun, and even though she was small in stature, her presence commanded attention. _This must be Remy's Tante Mattie_, she thought. She was the one responsible for Remy's upbringing. _She's more like his momma than his aunt, _she observed mentally. Her anxiety level increased tenfold. She watched as the two women embraced each other. The other family members followed the woman's lead and jovially greeted Ororo with big hugs and kisses.

Ororo looked like part of their family. She was grateful that she had Ororo's help in putting this all together. Rogue knew that she and Remy were like brother and sister, so having her help in arranging for Remy's family to see him after all these years was something she would forever be grateful to her for. How she managed to conduct this business right under the Cajun's nose was nothing short of amazing. Having the professors help was also a huge benefit, and having just Ororo, the professor, and herself know about this gave it less of a chance of Remy to accidently finding out.

Ororo broke away and gestured for Rogue to come closer and meet her future in-laws, starting with Tante Mattie first. Rogue finally stopped fidgeting enough to extend a hand to her. "Hello, I'm Anna. It's so nice to meet you," she said.

Tante Mattie looked at Rogue and knew what all the fuss was about. _Remy did well, _she thought. _Well done chile…well done. _She looked at Rogue's extended hand and shook her head. "Now, der ain't no need t' be so formal chile. You just gone have t'hug my neck like de rest o'dem."

Rogue was caught off guard by Tante's bear hug, but quickly recovered.

Tante Mattie furrowed her brow at the mental flashes that suddenly invaded her. Flashes of a bruised and battered Rogue caused Mattie to blink several times, trying to refocus. She smiled genially at Rogue, but her heart went out to the young woman, because she didn't know if this was something of her past or of her future.

Rogue looked to Ororo and then back to the rest of the family members coming her way. She was introduced to Remy's brother Henri and sister-in-law Mercy, who was very pregnant, and wondered if she should be traveling in her condition. She looked like she was going to give birth any minute.

"It's so nice to finally meet yall, ah—." Rogue looked down when she felt the hem of her skirt being tugged. Looking down, she saw the cutest little boy she had ever seen. He had sandy blonde hair with the most endearing set of baby blue eyes. She noticed he had a shiny red fire truck tucked securely under his arm. The look on his face told her that he refused to be ignored amongst a small crowd of adults. He pulled his truck from under his arms and held it up for Rogue to see. "Look what grand-père gave me"—he smiled toothlessly, shaking his truck—"y' wanna play wit me?"

Rogue smiled at him and took his truck before kneeling down to talk with him. "Why sure sugah, but ya gone have ta let me give ya a hug. What's ya name?"

"Edmond LeBeau," he replied proudly. "What's y' name?"

"Ah'm ya Auntie Anna," said Rogue. Edmond's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Y' de pretzel lady!" He turned around to his parents "Maman, Papa, can she make me a pretzel?"—he turned back to Rogue—"can y'make me a pretzel?" Rogue and the others giggled at Edmond's misunderstanding. Henri ruffled his son's hair and picked him up. "Non Edmond, she's not the pretzel lady. That's _Auntie Anne's_, this"—gesturing to Rogue—"is y' Auntie An-_na_. Y' hear de difference?" Edmond scrunched up his face in deep concentration, silently mouthing the words. He looked at Rogue sheepishly and apologized before he shrugged out of his father's arms and walk over to Tante Matte and Mercy.

Emil and Theoren were the last to introduce themselves, and had no shame with their ridiculous flirting, which gave Tante Mattie the opportunity to clip both of them on the back of the head, and speak to them in a strong creole accent that Rogue clearly could not understand. From the looks of it, it did not matter how old the family members got, Tante Matte could still manage to demand good manners. Rogue smiled at the display of family high jinx and suddenly noticed the Patriarch of The thieves Guild's focus on her, and immediately her anxiety level shot back up. Everyone stopped to watch Jean-Luc walk up to Rogue and take her hand. He stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Je suis enchanté mon Cherie."

_Here we go_, she thought.

* * *

Remy found himself back in the kitchen preparing dinner. All of the errands that he had on his agenda for the wedding were complete, except for the task of cooking for everyone this week. He needed to keep himself busy instead of worrying what was going on with Rogue. She had been acting weird for the last couple of days, and figured that she wasn't just getting the wedding jitters. He was well aware of her waking up coughing and fighting for air from the nightmare that she had, which was the same nightmare she had the other night. It took a great deal of time to get her to go back to sleep, and that was only after he took a couple of punches trying to wake her up.

As he chopped onions, peppers and celery for shrimp etouffe, he thought of Rogue not being able to get a good night's sleep. Her restless nights were beginning to show on her face. He knew that the sexual advances she made on him right after the nightmare was what she did just to feel better, and He loved that she rode him to the point of madness, but not at the expense of her mental welfare. The frustrating part of it was that he had no idea how to help her, especially since she kept dismissing the issue as if it was nothing. "Stubborn femme," he said to himself.

"Who's stubborn?" asked Bobby as he walked into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator to grab a soda. Remy was so deep in thought, he hadn't noticed Bobby come in. He never was the one to talk openly about his private affairs, and he wasn't going to start now, so a redirect in conversation was in order.

"No one y' know mon ami. Did y' and Rogue work everything out wit de music?" Bobby took a few swallows of his beer before answering.

"Yep, everything's cool. I'll set up everything tonight so there will be nothing for me to do for you guys but jam it out."

"Bon, and t'anks."

"Hey, no problem." Bobby followed his nose to one of the big stock pots that were on the stove. His mouth watered the instant the aroma hit his nostrils. He tried lifting the top to see what was inside when a small piece of charged paper hit his elbow with a small pop.

"Ow,"—he rubbed his elbow—"what was that for?"

Remy replied without taking his eyes off the shrimp he was deveining. "For trying to lift dat handle off de pot. I don want y' droolin in m' etouffe. People have t'eat dat, and plus, y'aint even washed y' hands before y'start sniffin around de food."

Bobby clicked his tongue and stepped back rubbing his elbow. He looked around at all the ingredients that was spread out and wondered what army he was cooking for. "You know Gambit, there aren't a lot of us here so what's the big deal with cooking so much food?"

Remy looked up from the shrimp and looked around at the display of ingredients, and went back to deveining the shrimp. "It may look like dat, but I'm makin de right amount."

Bobby shrugged his shoulders before he crunched up the soda can, and tossed it in the trash. "Well, have fun dude, I'm gonna go with Betsy to pick Warren up from the airport, so I'll see ya later."

Remy gave Bobby a two finger solute without looking up from the food. He looked up at the kitchen clock and noticed that it was getting late. He decided to call Rogue, making sure that everything was okay. Something deep down told him that she was not inquiring on flowers. He finished deveining the shrimp and carried them over to the pot of simmering rue he made.

Cooking was second nature to him, next to breathing and thieving. When it came to cooking, his Tante made sure that he knew his way around the kitchen. _'I ain't gone be round foreva chile, so y'best pay attention t'ya Tante when I'm cookin hein?' _He smiled at the memory, wondering what his Tante was cooking today, and who's hand would she slap with a wooden spoon for trying to steal a morsel before dinner.

He gave a final stir of the two stock pots full of the spicy stew and turned the heat under the pots down to a slow simmer. The rice was also warming on the stove, so he turned his attention on trying to get in touch with Rogue. He dialed Rogue's number and waited for her to answer.

* * *

Rogue and Ororo pulled into the garage where the professor awaited them. After speaking with Jean-Luc in the car ride back to the mansion, she felt at ease and wondered why she was even nervous in the first place. He was quite the gentleman, and seemed to be intrigued with the woman who would soon be his daughter-in-law. She knew that she needed to share a lot more about herself , but a short ride in the X-van and then to the mansion would not be sufficient enough time to accomplish that, but she felt that her first impression with him got off to a good start.

The professor approached Jean-Luc and the rest of the LeBeaus to welcome them to the mansion. "Hello Mr. LeBeau, My name is Charles Xavier, and I am pleased to have you here." Jean-Luc politely shook the professor's hand and returned the greeting. Edmond shrugged out of Mercy's hold to run over to the professor's wheelchair. "Wow," he said, wondering how his chair was moving around without any wheels. "Look, maman, it's floating. Can I have one huh? Can I please?" Mercy reached for her son's hand and pulled him back. "Non, bebe y'can't, and please be still." The professor chuckled and smiled at Edmond and asked, "would you like to ride with me?" Edmond's eyes grew wide like the size of saucers. He nodded his head in excitement, turning around to his mother to get her approval. "Can I maman, please, please, please?" Mercy heaved a heavy sigh and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure," she said. "Go ahead, but be careful bebe."

Rogue's cell phone rang while the rest of Remy's family was introduced to the professor. She already knew it was Remy because of the ringtone, but decided to look at the number anyway. She looked over at the professor and Ororo and mouthed to them that Remy was on the phone. With a small gesture of acknowledgement, the professor and Storm guided Remy's family inside the house once they gathered their luggage while Rogue walked ahead of them.

"Hey sugah, what's up?"

"Where are y'chere?" asked Remy.

"Ah'm just getting back from the florists. Everything is in order the way ah want it. How bout you? How did thangs turn out with you?"

Remy looked in the refrigerator in search for a cold beer before answering.

"Just fine bebe."

"Well, where are ya?"

"In de kitchen cookin dinner."

"Oh…okay." She clicked her phone shut and followed the inviting aroma to the kitchen. She saw Remy standing next to the refrigerator taking a swig of beer. His gaze followed her as she sashayed across the kitchen and pulled the bottle down from his lips, placing her lips on his to taste the beer. Remy quickly swallowed the cold brew so it wouldn't spill out of his mouth; they both smiled and chuckled on each other's lips. Remy placed the beer down on the counter and pulled Rogue closer to him.

"Ya hung up on me."

"Did Ah?"

"Y' know y' did."

"Oooh…Ah'm sorry sugah."

"No y' not,"

Rogue closed her eyes and inhaled deeply at the mouth watering smells that permeated the air. She and Storm where so busy with Remy's surprise, she didn't realize just how hungry she was. The breakfast she ate earlier had quickly worn off, and the butterflies in her stomach from being nervous about meeting Jean-Luc and Tante Mattie had completely distracted her. "I hope ya made enough for everyone else, cause Ah'm starving."

He clicked his tongue while shaking his head. "ya ain't gone be able t'fit in y'weddin dress."

"Please. Our weddin's in two days, and ah don't think that a bowl of ya shrimp etouffe is gonna pack on the pounds over night. Besides…it's just glorified soup."

Remy pulled a face, pretending to be hurt. "Dis ain't glorified soup"—waving a hand at the stock pots on the stove—"dis here's a masterpiece, handed to me from de best cook in Louisiana, my Tante Matte."

"It's soup Cajun." Rogue replied dryly. Remy shrugged out of their embrace to reach for his phone, walking away from her to the other side of the kitchen as he dialed the numbers. Rogue narrowed her eyes trying to figure out who he was calling, and quickly realized that he was calling to rat her out.

"Remy? Who ya callin?" He raised his eyebrows and gave Rogue a smug expression before replying. "Who do y'tink I'm callin Chere? I'm calling my Tante and tell her what you said about her etouffe."

"It ain't her soup, it's ya soup. You made it"

"Yeah I did, but she Taught me how, so dat still makes it hers."

Rogue looked on in horror, and then dashed over to Remy to try and get the phone from him, but he was too quick for her. Remy laughed as he dodged and ducked out of Rogue's reach while still waiting for Tante Matte to answer. He ran out of the kitchen into the dining room with Rogue in hot pursuit, only to stop dead in his tracks to see his Tante Matte standing there holding her phone and smiling at him. The rest of Remy's family slowly walked in to stand behind her. "Gotcha," said Mercy as she captured the shocked look on Remy's face with her camera phone.

He couldn't believe it. Surely he was dreaming, because there was no way he was looking at his family face-to-face. Remy was at a loss for words. He felt Rogue's hand at his back as she walked up beside him and placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "Surprise sugah."

Remy turned to look at her in confusion, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, don't just stand der chile, give us de propa greetin. Lord knows I taught ya bedda," said Tante. Remy was still speechless, but he made up for it when he picked Tante Matte up to swing her around in excitement.

"I never thought I'd see the day that mon frère would be speechless," said Henri.

"Me neither," replied Mercy as she showed the picture to Henri and the others.

"Don't worry, he'll snap out of it," said Jean-Luc, as he watched his son hold onto Tante Matte. He thought he would never see his son again. The exile was something he never supported, but he was unfortunately bound by Guild law. The only way he and the family were able to inquire about Remy's whereabouts was on a secure phone line that he established for him years ago for business. Remy had no way of knowing what his nephew looked like, so this was the first time Remy was able to see and get to know him. He was wrong with trying to subject Remy to an arranged marriage just for political means, so he made a vow to himself that if he ever had the chance to apologize to his son for his part in the whole ordeal, he would not miss the opportunity. Being here for the wedding became the perfect opportunity.

Remy put Tante Matte down and looked at his father. It had been a long time since he saw Jean-Luc, and the last time they saw each other, it was during a huge argument which caused him to walk out on his father and his responsibility to marry Bella Donna. He was surprised to see that his father came along, which made him unsure as to how Jean-Luc would take his relationship with Rogue. If Jean-Luc had an opinion about his relationship, he was sure he would hear about.

Remy watched Tante fix her clothes as she stepped back with a frown on her face, but he knew she wasn't mad. He felt her trying to reign in her emotions. Mercy quickly handed Tante a handkerchief for the soon-to-be-shed tears.

Jean-Luc approached Remy, and pulled him in a tight embrace, then pull away so he could get a good look at him. His son seemed content. The desolate look in his eyes and his unsettled spirit seemed to have appeased over the years. "Mon fils," he said.

Child laughter was heard as the professor came in with Edmond hanging on to the chair. He slid down and ran over to Jean-Luc. "Grand père, did y' see me?" Jean-Luc reached down and gave his grandson a pat on the head. Edmond looked up and gasped at a pair of red on black eyes staring down at him. "Grand père, who is dis man?" Henri walked up and scooped his son up in his arms. "Dis here is y' oncle Remy."

He was immediately mesmerized with his uncle's eyes. He looked around for his fire truck and saw his mother holding it, then wiggled out of his father's grasp and went to retrieve the shiny red toy from his mother. He looked at the truck and then back at Remy's eyes. Everyone watched as he tucked his truck under his little arm and walk back over to Remy and his grandfather. Remy crouched down to meet his nephew, and was a little worried how he would take his eyes, but Edmond just stared at him. Remy nervously cleared his throat and stuck out his hand for his nephew to take. "Its nice t' meet y' petite."

Edmond looked at his uncle's hand and smiled. He placed his truck in Remy's hand instead and reached out to touch Remy's eyes. "cool," he whispered.

Rogue stood off to the side with the professor and Ororo, watching Remy and his family reconnect when Kitty, Piotr and Jubilee walk into the dining room. The three looked on with questioning gazes, wondering who the new faces were, so they walked over to Rogue to find out.

Rogue caught Remy's gaze, and she smiled at him. He moved through his family, excusing himself along the way to walk towards Rogue and stand directly in front of her. She felt awkward when she realized that everyone in the room was focused on them.

"Did y' plan dis chère?

Rogue shrugged her shoulders and looked at Ororo and the professor before answering.

"Yeah, Ah've been thinking about it for a while and didn't know how to go about it, so Ah got Ororo and de professor ta help."

Remy looked over at the professor and Ororo and said thank you, before he drew Rogue in for a searing hot kiss. The sounds of coughing, giggling and clearing of throats were heard.

"Okay you two," said Mercy. "Save the tongue fight for the big day."

Remy reluctantly broke off the kiss and looked around at everyone in the room, then back at Rogue.

"T'ank y' for de present bebe."

"Ya welcome sugah."

* * *

I am so sorry for the delay with my update. I've been swamped with my classes and family, but here it is. Let me know what you guys think. I love reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

The dining room was filled with joyous laughter as Remy's family rehashed old stories of Remy's younger years. Despite the fact that some of the stories where, to what Remy believed, were exaggerations of the truth, it was still nice to hear them being told from the people who made him a part of their family years ago.

The professor looked on in enjoyment at the display before him. This is what he and his X-men toiled to no end to accomplish; to be able to co-exist with non-mutants without fear of being judged or harmed because of their differences. If the world can come together like the way they were together here in this very dining room, it will be an amazing thing to see. But for now, he will have to revel in the current existence that is before him; being surrounded by happiness, acceptance, and contentment.

The professor was shaken from his reverie when he noticed Jean's hand touch his. She smiled at him as she rubbed her swollen belly. "Everything okay professor?" she asked. The professor smiled back and patted Jean's hand.

"I'm doing quite well Jean"—he watched her rub her stomach—"I should be asking you that same question. Are you feeling well?"

Jean retrieved her hand and took another spoonful of her second helping of etouffe before answering.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "The baby's just kicking. I guess it's getting cramped in there."

"The baby isn't due to be delivered until next week," said Hank. "Are you getting the rest that you need, and keeping off your feet as much as possible?" Jean nodded her head in a 'yes, I have' response, but noticed Hank and the professor looking warily at her, knowing that she wasn't telling the truth.

With a frustrated sigh, Jean decided to come clean. It wasn't a big secret that she was doing more than she should be doing at this phase of her pregnancy.

"Okay, so I have been up on my feet. But you don't understand how difficult it is to lay in bed or sit still. It's uncomfortable when I sleep and when I stand, so I don't think it makes a difference whether I'm on my feet or not, because I still feel miserable."

"You have an appointment with me tomorrow anyway, so I'll do a full check-up on you and the baby. But for now Jean, try and take it easy my dear. I wouldn't want you to be too worn out before you go into labor, because it will be hard on you. First time pregnancies are always the hardest."

Scott drew small circles on the small of Jean's back. "I know it's been rough honey''—he kissed her on the cheek—"it will be over soon. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Jean shrugged away from Scott, and placed a hand on his cheek before answering. "No dear, you've done enough. I don't think that _anything_ you do will comfort me at this point."

He removed his hand and stared at her for a minute before turning away with a contrite look on his face and let Jean go back to eating her dinner.

The professor and Hank looked at the young couple before looking at each other. They both heard Logan give a knowing grunt, and turned to watch him drain the last of his beer.

The professor knew that Scott and Jean's relationship had been strained for some reason but he didn't ask why. Being the world's most powerful telepath gave him the ability to know, but he believed it was unethical to read people's minds without their consent.

It especially did him well not to interfere in people's private affairs. It wasn't as if he did not care, but it was best to let them sort out their own affairs. With a shift in thought, he turned to Hank. "How are you progressing in your research," he asked.

Hank pushed his glasses further up on his face. "Quite well Charles. With the number of viable cells available in each testable outcome, I should be able to create effective vaccines that will cater specifically to the mutant community." The professor considered that for a moment before Hank continued.

"I think this research has been well over due, and I'm just glad that it will be able to provide an additional immune response in the lymphatic system in mutants."

The professor nodded his head in agreement. He was well aware that while the current vaccines made readily available to the public, they did nothing to help protect mutants. This was because the vaccines where not made to aid in a mutant's immunity.

This was a fragmentary issue that he and Hank debated in congressional hearings, various medical boards and conferences. Once Hank was given the green light to research the mutant genome, he used it as a catalyst to conduct a side study in creating mutant vaccines.

"You have quite a workload there Hank," said Logan.

Hank responded. "Yes. It can be a challenge at times, especially with providing clinical check-ups to the children that need it before classes begin here in the fall, which is why I'm glad we're discussing it"—he turned to the professor—"I think it's time to start interviewing for an assistant; someone that can take on some of my workload, and has intricate knowledge of prenatal care and standard-to-advanced clinical procedures."

The professor massaged his chin while considering the information.

"I agree. With the expanding student body, we have to make sure that everyone gets the care that they need. I will talk to Moira and inquire of her assistance. The three of us should be able to compile a list of candidates who will be willing to work with mutants, and have an understanding of what their job will entail."

"Good luck in trying to find it chuck," replied Logan. "Trying to find somebody to care for mutants, in a mutant school, is like trying to sell water to a whale."

"I know it will be difficult Logan, but one thing we must not lose in this process, or any process my friend, is hope."

"Ah yes, hope," replied Hank. He leaned back into his chair in thought. "_I find hope in the darkest of days, and focus in the brightest. I do not judge the universe." _

"Oh yeah? Who's that quote from Hank?" asked Logan.

"The Dalai Lama, of course."

"Right," replied Logan with a smirk on his face.

Logan listened as Storm's laughter reached his ears. He looked over and saw where she leaned against Remy's sister-in-law Mercy. She had one hand on her chest while she pointed accusingly at Remy with the other.

It was nice to see Ororo smile and let her hair down for a change. It still bothered him that she felt that their relationship was in question. He couldn't blame her for feeling or thinking the way that she did, with his inconsistent behavior, so he'll make it his business to convince her that their relationship is solid.

"…I can't believe you brought that up Tante," said Ororo. "It was Remy's fault that the glass broke."

"Yeah, after y' pushed me into de door," Remy added.

"Well, what did you expect me to do? You kept picking at me when I was trying to take a nap, asking me questions and tugging at my hair."

"Wait. If she was trying to sleep, then how did she push you through the door?" asked Kitty.

"I turned a small breeze coming in from the kitchen window into a gush of wind to push him back, and he tripped over the floor runner and fell against the door and broke the glass," explained Storm.

Remy raised his forearm to show his scar from the accident and everyone laughed. Rogue traced that scar many times but didn't ask how he got it. She just assumed that he got it from pulling a job for the Guild or from one of their assigned missions from the professor. She tucked her hair behind her ear and placed her cheek in her hand, and watched Remy talk with his family. She's never seen him this so content, and was pleased that she had a major part in the role she played in making him happy.

"Remy tends t' do annoying t'ings when he's bored," explained Jean-Luc. "I had to replace dat door a couple o'times come t' think of it."

"Hey, I only broke dat door once. De other times was not my fault père. Y' can blame dat on Theoren and Henri over der," Remy said while pointing an accusatory finger at his brother and cousin.

"Okay," replied Henri. "We'll take de blame fo de other time, but—"

"But y' can't take de blame fo Remy breakin his bedroom window when he fell on Tante," interrupted Mercy while she cleaned Edmond's mouth and hands with a napkin.

The LeBeaus nodded in remembrance of the incident.

Remy groaned in embarrassment while everyone looked over at him. Rogue's eyes got big when she asked him. "What? You broke a window too? And what did ya do tah get in trouble, and manage to fall on Tante?" she asked.

"I had no idea she was der in de first place," answered Remy.

"Dat's right," said Tante. "Y' see, I grounded Remy for a month for oiling de floor wit baby oil before his teacher came in for a study session. He must have slid across the floor like he was performing in an ice capade, because all I saw was a paper trail leadin up to the teacher balled up against the wall and scrambling to get up off de floor, while Remy jus sat der like he ain't did not'ing wrong.

"Now apparently my chile thought that I wouldn't find out dat he'd been sneakin out t' go wit Henri so he can go gamble, or whatever he did when he wasn't in de house.

"Well, on de thurd night he snuck out, I decided t' camp out in his room y' see, right der unda de window. Dat way, he won't have no choice but t' land on me when he snuck back in."

Piotr and Kitty shook their heads in amusement, followed by Jubilee and Bobby sniggering. They listened as Tante Matte continued.

"Well, I laid der in de dark as he slid half his body inside de window. His foot came down on my hip, and I could tell dat he was a lil' confused cause he kept feelin around wit his foot, not sho what de hell he was touchin.

"Dat's when I shifted, caught his foot, and yanked him through de window. Dat's how de window broke and the glass cut us. I got cut on the shoulder"—she showed the scar—"and Remy got a deep cut on his back. I tell y', He was so loud, I'm sho dat he disturbed every critter in de bayou."

"How old were you back then Remy?" asked Warren.

Remy looked off in thought, trying to remember. "I t'ink I was bout…12? 13 maybe?" he said.

"Oui, around dat age," said Tante Matte. "So of course I had t' collaborate wit Jean-Luc bout his punishment."

"I gave him three months grounding, during which we convinced his homeschool teacher to load him up with extra homework," said Jean-Luc. "He got an intense daily workout from me."

"And he got to prep and cook all de meals unda my direct supervision," added Tante Matte.

Remy blew out a slow whistle, thinking about that punishment. "I never thought it was possible t' actually sleep standin up"—he leaned into Rogue—"now y' know _how_ I learned how t' cook chère."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she got up from the table to dispose of her bowl before answering.

"That's what ya get Cajun. If ya lookin for sympathy sugah, I'm sorry, but Ah'm fresh out."

Rogue watched as Remy gave the most adorable pout. "You're impossible ya know that," she said, and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then took his bowl into the kitchen. She glanced over at Edmond who was bobbing his head out of exhaustion. Rogue covered her giggle and nudged Mercy with her elbow, motioning her to take a look.

"Oh poor baby," said Mercy. "He's had a long day wit de flight and all. Henri bebe, can you come and help get Edmond upstairs and ready for bed?"

Henri hurriedly moved around the other side of the table to gather his son up in his arms. Remy then helped Mercy out of her chair and grabbed Edmond's fire truck to give to her. Mercy turned to everybody and said good night. She kissed Rogue, Tante Matte, Remy and Jean-Luc on the cheek and playfully stuck her tongue out at Theoren and Emil.

"Night Oncle Remy. Night Auntie Anna," said Edmond sleepily.

"Good night sugah," said Rogue softly, and kissed his cheek.

"See ya tomorrow Edmond," answered Remy.

The professor backed away from the table with his empty bowl and motioned to the kitchen. He stopped just shy of the kitchen door to commend Remy on his culinary skills.

"Remy, you have outdone yourself tonight. Thank you for making dinner for everyone, I think that the punishment you received from your Tante has served you well in the kitchen." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ya want meh to get that for ya professor?" asked Rogue, "I was just going in with my and Remy's bowl." The professor handed Rogue his bowl and turned to Remy's family. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Please, make yourself at home, and if there is anything you need, let me know."

Jean-Luc and the others said good night to the professor before they all got up to clear the table. Remy insisted that clear off the table, but Rogue came in and stopped him. "Ah'll clear the table Remy. It's only fair, since ya did all the cookin. Besides, this will give you more time to catch up with ya family."

Remy placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly slid it down her arm, to finally lace his fingers with hers, forcing her to stop what she was doing at the moment and look at him. In her eyes was a mixture of both calm and apprehensiveness, which was a bit of an oxymoron to say the least.

"Der y' family too chère," said Remy.

Rogue looked at Jean-Luc and the rest of Remy's family as they gave a nod of approval as they watched how Remy responded to her. Come to think of it, they were observant of her and Remy even during dinner.

Remy understood the mixture of feelings, because he was experiencing the same thing. He also knew that under the tough and independent exterior Rogue presented, deep down she was looking for acceptance. Sure, she'd be just fine without it of course, but it was nice to be accepted as family by the in-laws, because it made married life a lot easier.

Tante Matte gave Kitty and Jubilee her dinner bowl and rid her hands of invisible crumbs as she began to speak to the engaged couple.

"Now Tante knows yall been practicing y' honeymoon activities befo ya say ' I do', cause dats what young folk do nowadays, but I was jus wonderin if yall can cater to dis here ole woman's fragile state-o-mind and sleep in separate rooms t' night?"

Snorts and giggles where heard in the dining room.

Remy looked at his Tante in shock. He could not believe she said that, but then again, it has been a while since he was around his aunt. How could he forget her outspoken say-what-you-mean, mean-what-you-say approach? He felt like he was thirteen again, and nervously scratched the back of his neck, while Rogue sheepishly averted her eyes from Tante and Jean-Luc; her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Since when have y' developed a fragile mind Matte?" asked Jean-Luc.

"Since I had to keep up wit da way young folk do t'ings dats when. It's hard keepin up wit what goes on, and I like t' think dat some traditions are practiced in dis family just for a little bit hein?" As she was talking, Remy saw Theoren and Emil curl up there mouth in a don't-you-believe-that gesture, but they knew better than to have Tante turn and see them doing it, because they will never her the end of it.

"Uh, Tante," replied Remy. "Me and Anna share a room together." Tante Matte put her hands on her hips, putting all her weight on one leg, and tapped the other foot.

"So," Tante replied. "Der ain't no reason why Rogue can't spend some time wit me t'night"—Tante turned her head in Rogue's direction—"ain't dat right chère?"

Rogue raised her eyelids and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She wasn't sure what to say. She looked at Remy and everyone that still hung around intrigued with the conversation, and wanted to know what her response would be.

"S-sure, why not?" replied Rogue.

Remy blinked in surprise, and everyone else laughed.

"But…but chère?"

"But chère nothing Remy," interjected Tante. "It ain't gone kill you none to not have dis chile in y' bed fo two nights. Plus, I still got more of your embarrassing stories to tell her."

"In that case, can I come with?" asked Jubilee.

"Why sure bebe. Anyone else still fill like being talked to death by an old southern lady?"

Betsy walked up and put an arm around Rogue and Tante. "I think that's a great idea. It'll be like a girls sleep over." She looked up at the rest of the women. "What do ya say girls, shall we give it a go?"

Kitty jumped up and down, turned and gave Piotr a kiss on the cheek before she ran off to the kitchen to pop popcorn and get other snacks. Jubilee finished gathering up all the dishes to take to the kitchen. Ororo turned to Logan and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Ya ditchin me too huh Ro?" asked Logan.

Ororo placed her hands on His face, and smiled. "Of course I am Logan. It is not every day that I get to visit with Tante, but I'll see you later," she murmured. Ororo turned back around. "We can camp out in my room." She looked over at Tante and Jean-Luc. Do you think Mercy is still up?"

Remy gave a snort. "I'm sure she'll love dat. I'll bet dat she'll feel offended if y'didn't include her, especially when it comes to rehashing embarrassing stories on my behalf."

"Good, than it's settled then. All ladies meet up in Storm's room in about fifteen minutes," added Betsy. "Warren love, you'll be okay without me won't you?" Warren sighed and shook his head in amusement. He waved a hand at her, shooing her away. "Go on you deserter, go have your girlie fun, I'll manage without you."

Jean rubbed her hands in excitement and wobbled to the direction of her room to get a few things, ignoring Scott in the process. The rest of the men watched as Tante and the other women talked and laughed on their way to Storm's room. Rogued looked over her shoulder at Remy, and caught him watching her walk away, so she gave an extra sway in her hips, and blew him a kiss.

Remy smiled and threw up his hands in surrender. He knew that he had no might in his hands when it came to Tante Matte. Theoren and Emil stood next to him, along with Jean-Luc and the rest of the men. "Your Tante is a live wire there Gumbo," commented Logan.

"You have no idea," added Remy.

9


	8. Chapter 8

"What else y' think Tante gone tell dem?" asked Remy, as he watched Tante Matte walk off with the girls.

Jean-Luc looked on in amusement and turned to his son. "She'll tell them what they need to know. Y' know y'Tante. She'll embarrass you, love you, and protect you at the same time." He tugged at Remy's sleeve. "Come take a walk wit y' père hein? Sho me around de place."

They walked through the mansion together. Remy showed him the dorm rooms that the students occupied and the subjects that he and Rogue taught with the other X-MEN. It felt a little awkward showing Jean-Luc the current events of his life. His father seemed to be intrigued with everything that he was involved in, because so far he did not hear any objections about it.

The moon and stars decorated the warm night sky with a celestial ambiance as they walked the mansion's grounds. Moonbeams made the lagoon style swimming pool and Jacuzzi the center stage of beauty, as the light reflected off the boulders and glistened on top of the water, then spilled over the edge with the man-made waterfall to glitter the rest of the water and foliage with its enchanting glow.

Remy waited quietly for Jean-Luc to begin as they walked along a small bridge that lead to the pool house. They sat on the bench and watched the fish swim under the bridge, and listened to them as they swam to the surface of the water, catching the bugs that dared to swim too close to the surface.

"It's nice out here," observed Jean-Luc. "Makes me want t' do some changes of my own around de mansion back home."

Remy leaned back on the bench and placed an ankle over one knee and looked around the rest of the grounds. He stretched his hand out in the direction of the manicured lawn and exotic greenery intricately placed with just the right touch of lighting. "Storm had her hand in all dis; from the layout to the lighting and planting."

"She always did have a green thumb," said Jean-Luc.

Remy placed a hand on his father's shoulder with concern. "What's on y' mine père."

His father turned slightly toward him and gave a sad smile. "Times are changing y' know. N'awlins is changing…hell, even the Guilds are changing."

"Is dat a good thing or a bad thing?" inquired, Remy. Jean-Luc shrugged his shoulders with indifference.

"De feud between the Guilds are still going on…shit, I know dat's one thing dat'll never change, at least in my lifetime anyway."

Remy chuckled softly with understanding. He knew things were bad before his exile, and who knew when things would get better. Remy learned that there were just some things that were better left alone, especially if there was no resolution in order to rectify problems.

"Since Bella Donna took over de Assassin's Guild, she's determined to make sure dat she gets the same respect amongst the elder's as did Marius, hell, she's even demanding more," said Jean-Luc.

"What do y' mean she's demandin more? Everyone knows how demanding Belle is, and how she operates. She's been dat way before she was even appointed as head of de Guild," replied Remy. "Merde, she's been dat way since we were kids, so, I still don't get what de problem is."

"She still thinks dat we had something t' do wit de two of you not getting married, like it was a setup or something," answered Jean-Luc. "And it certainly doesn't help if she thinks that the elders frown on her because she couldn't accomplish something as simple as getting married, especially t' de man she's known damn near all her life."

Remy tilted his head with an incredulous look on his face, then got up and walked to the other side of the pool house. Did his actions on that fateful day add fuel to the fire of the feud between the Guilds? He ran a hand through his hair and let it hang on the back of his neck as he looked up at the moon and blew out a breath.

He was a thief, one of the best professional thieves in the Guild or anywhere else. He knew how the game was played, politics and all. Jean-Luc had plans for him to take over all operations, which meant to be over all Thieves Guild affairs both in the states and international. That kind of pressure did not bother him…much.

Hell, he could admit that he's been in more challenging situations than just shuffling papers and playing politics. What he could not see himself doing, and what he _really _could not take, was spending his life with someone he did not love; not like the way he loved Rogue. He would not be able to survive the stress of holding down guild affairs, _and_ a wife that he could barely deem tolerable.

Remy walked back over to his father and sat down again beside him. This was something he had to make his father understand, like he tried on the days leading up to the day of the wedding, but of course it did not go over well because of anger and resentment between the both of them.

"I loved Belle père, but not enough to marry her. Belle and I never saw eye-to-eye on a lot of things concerning guild and personal issues. Y' saw how impossible she got wit Storm, and it especially didn't help dat Julien hated me and wanted me dead at all costs." Remy snorted as he looked down at the fish. "He would have made a horrible brother-in-law."

"I know fils, I know. And dat's why I want t' apologize for trying to force y' to marry for political reasons…I'm sorry Remy," admitted Jean-Luc.

Remy knew that Jean-Luc was a proud man, and he never apologized when he felt strongly about something. For his father to apologize so sincerely was saying a lot.

"And I know dat Julien's death was out of an act of self-defense. I don't want you going into dis marriage feeling guilty about your previous wedding, Julien's death, and exile, cause it ain't y' fault," assured Jean-Luc.

Remy closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. He felt the heavy weight of the issue being lifted from his conscious. All these years of thinking that the only thing Jean-Luc cared about were Guild affairs, and the ability to use people to further the business was always top priority; at least as far as Remy was concerned.

"T'anks pére, dat means a lot."

"Y' welcome," replied Jean-Luc. He tilted his head at Remy with an inquisitive expression on his face. "Huh, and all dis time I thought y' were in love with Ororo."

Remy chuckled at Jean-Luc's misunderstanding. "Non pére. Me and Ororo are close friends, nothing more than dat."

"She's very beautiful," Jean-Luc added.

"Insanely-uniquely beautiful," added Remy. "But she's more like a sister t' me…Belle thought the same thing too." He looked in the direction of Storm's room. Jean-Luc followed his son's gaze and smiled in approval.

"But dat fiancé of yours is drop dead gorgeous non?" asked Jean-Luc. "She suits you y'know."

Remy's gaze still focused on Storm's room. "She's perfect"—he turned to face his pére—"What do y' t'ink about her?"

Jean-Luc snorted. "Humph, I think she'll make out to be a better daughter-in-law than Belle, dat's for sho." Jean-Luc shuddered at the thought.

Remy threw his head back and laughed.

"Don laugh Remy. Y' know I'm tellin de truth," said Jean-Luc with a snort to follow.

Remy let out a sigh after regaining his composure. He and his father finally came to an understanding tonight, feeling relieved that the air between them was clear. He clapped his old man on the back and stood up to stretch.

"Come on old man, lets head back t'de house. Y' got t' help me try and get Rogue away from Tante before she ruins my chère's perception of me, and have her decide not t' marry me."

"Uh-uh…nope, I ain't gettin in de middle o'dat. Y' on your own son," replied Jean-Luc as he too stood up. He shook his head at Remy with a smirk on his face. "Just relax Remy, Y' know Tante ain't gone tell all y business."

Sounds of hysterical laughter were heard from Storm's window. Remy closed his eyes and groaned at what his Tante could be telling them.

Jean-Luc nudged his son's shoulder with his own and gave a light chuckle. It was amusing to see his son so flustered. He wondered what he would be like on his wedding day. He'll soon find out.

"Der ain't nothing t' worry about son. Let y' Tante have a lil fun. She's just thrilled to finally see y' face and not wonder about how y' doin. Merde, de same for me and the rest y' family... we love y' Remy."

Remy smiled with content, and walked back to the house with his father, feeling certain that a piece to his puzzle had finally found a fit in his life. Now it's time to put the other piece in position by marrying the keeper of his heart.

* * *

Rogue sat on the floor Indian style with her hand over her mouth while she laughed. Tears spilled over the rims of her eyes as she laughed at the story Mercy shared with her and the rest of the women about a story concerning Remy and peaches. Rogue finally understood Remy's thing for the succulent fruit and was a little aroused and embarrassed at the same time, because they talked about it as if it was a fun and private thing, and not a simple fruit. Or maybe her mind was in the gutter, because her mind did drift back to the other night with him.

"…So Rogue, you can add peaches to one of Remy's many culinary talents," added Mercy.

"Ah guess so," Rogue replied

"No wonder I couldn't seem t' keep em in de house. Every time I wanted to make a dessert wit em, I was always out," added Tante Matte incredulously. "And Henri should've been ashamed of himself tellin dat chile dat lie about girls and peaches." Matte shook her head and huffed. "Merde, all dis time I thought I was teachin him a lesson by makin him sit down and try and eat a whole crate of em, not knowing dat it won't deter him one bit."

The face Matte made caused more laughter.

Rogue finally managed to calm down and ran a hand over her warm face. She realized that talking with Mercy and Tante Matte was like talking to friends she's known for years. It was amazing how quickly they became acquainted with her and her with them. Remy was fortunate to have a family that loved him despite the fact he was a mutant. This made her fortunate to get to know them as her family too, and reveled in the fact that this was how family was supposed to be toward one another.

Tante Matte watched the young women and was in awe on how uniquely beautiful each of them were, but behind all the laughter and beauty displayed before her, there was anxiety sitting deep within them, and it saddened her that they had to experience so much unwarranted hostility from non-mutants. She looked over to Rogue and thought about the images she saw in her mind when she hugged her earlier. _Dis girl has been through a lot, but she's strong_, Matte thought.

She was able to see much more in each of the women, and decided to give them a little comfort before she turned in for the night. The flight and excitement of the day exhausted her, but it was well worth it. To know that Remy had found a second home and someone to love completely, and have that love reciprocated was enough to end all of her worries on that issue, but she wondered what else would be coming that would put the couples love to the test. Matte once again thought about Rogue.

"Is everything alright Tante?" asked Storm, "you seem distracted"

Tante smiled at Storm and patted her cheek in reassurance. "I fine bebe, Tante jus a lil tired is all. It's been a long day, so it's catchin up wit me. I'm gone head on t' my room, but before I go, I want to say something."

She turned to Rogue and smiled. "Anna, it's a beautiful thing t' see when someone lets down der guard and allows themselves to fall in love, and I know that you've done dat wit Remy. I know Remy can be a handful sometimes with all his charm and what not, but he loves hard bebe." She looked at each of them collectively. "Love and relationships ain't easy"—she looked at Jean—"and sometimes der will be mistakes made, but it depends on if you willin t' forgive dat person, or move on from dat person, it just depends on y' inner strength, and knowing dat whatever decision is made won't be a wrong one, but de right one made for you.

She looked around the room at the young women. "If y' got t' rush or force someone t' do a simple thing like love you, den dat relationship ain't worth havin"—she looked at Storm—"but if y' patient and go with the flow, and let love just wrap the both y' up in it, then de doubts you have will fall away."

The women looked at Tante Matte in utter amazement as she talked. They wondered if she in fact was a mutant by how she was able to speak deeply to them together, yet individually as well. Tante Matte got up and stretched. Somehow she knew what they were wondering, so she put their minds at ease.

"I ain't no mutant, but I know what it's like to be discriminated against," she said while rubbing her skin. "I know what it's like to love and be loved, and to be confused about love. I've always had an old soul, some would say…always able t' _see_ things in people dat sometimes de themselves often overlook." Tante Matte got up and stretched. She grabbed what was left of the popcorn and her lemonade and made her way to the door when she was stopped by Betsy.

"Will you come to Rogue's bridal shower tomorrow Tante?" asked Betsy.

Matte swallowed down some of her lemonade and ran her tongue across her teeth. "Sho, bebe I'll be der. Aint it gone be somebody der I can throw my draws at?"

Rogue's eyes got wide and her cheeks blushed red at what Tante Matte just said. Jubilee, Kitty and the other women screamed with laughter. Mercy placed a hand on Rogues knee and assured her that she will get used to how her new family can be with their jokes, storytelling, and antics.

"Life sure ain't dull when ya'll are around is it?" asked Rogue.

"No it's not, and welcome to de family," answered Mercy.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I would love your feedback on it so far. Thank you for the previous reviews that I've recieved so far, I really appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jean laid there with her eyes close not wanting to get up from the comfortable makeshift Jeanie-in-a-bottle pallet that was made up for her and Mercy. She opened her eyes and looked at daylight beam through the windows. She looked at the clock which read a little past noon, and lifted her head up from the pillows to take a look at her surroundings. They were up all night laughing and joking, which carried into the early morning.

Jean looked to Rogue tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. Comfort shouldn't have been an issue at all because of the way all the blankets, mattresses, and sleeping bags were arranged in such a way that it felt as if they were sleeping on a huge cloud.

The layout of Storm's room gave the sleep over a new experience, due to the fact that it was held in her green house, which was a split level addition to her room. The ceilings and walls were made of seamless glass so that the tall, exotic, fragrant plants and flowers can catch all the sunlight possible. The exotic foliage in the green house gave them the effect that they were camping in the jungle, under the pale moonlight and stars without the extra hassle of being bothered by bugs. The green house was temperature controlled according to the needs of the plants and the warm lighting made it mysterious and alluring. It was great, and Jean felt that she really needed it.

Today is her scheduled appointment with Hank. This pregnancy was difficult to endure, but she knew that it would be all worth it in the end when she got to hold her baby in her arms for the first time, even if Scott was the father, and she had to suffer him to be present during the birth. _Scott is such a jerk_, Jean thought, as she noticed Rogue trying yet again to get comfortable. She opened up a psych-link to Rogue's mind so she wouldn't disturb the rest of the women. _"Rogue? Are you awake? Rogue?"_

Rogue stopped squirming to focus on the link, making sure that it wasn't just her imagination. She was so tired; it seemed as if she was starting to hallucinate. She heard Jean call her again mentally, so she turned in her direction. _"Hey Jean…did ya get any sleep?"_

Jean looked at Rogue and shrugged. Her brows furrowed at the sight of Rogue. It didn't seem as if she got any sleep at all from the way her eyes looked; red and tired.

"_I should be asking you the same thing,"_ replied Jean. _"Is everything alright Rogue? You've been looking a little weary these past few days"_

_"Ah'm fine, I just need ta get comfortable is all._ _How ya feeling sugah? How's the baby doing?"_

Jean took a deep breath and let out a slow sigh and rubbed her round belly. _"I'm fine, and the baby's fine. You know, I could honestly say that I am so tired of being pregnant. I want my body back."_

_ "You will don't worry. A couple of danger room sessions with Logan will get ya back in shape in no time." _

Jean gave a small smile and glanced over at Storm, who was also starting to awaken. Rogue turned around and they both giggled at Storm's hair being plastered to her head with pieces of popcorn stuck in it. Jean immediately extended the link to Storm.

_"Morning, or betta yet, good afternoon Storm,"_ said Rogue. Storm yawned and nodded her head up and down.

_"How long have you two been up,"_ asked Storm.

_"I just woke up ma self,"_ answered Rogue.

_"I've been up not to long either,"_ said Jean. _"I have an appointment with Hank so that's why I'm up."_

The three women looked around the room and the other women that were still asleep. The television screen still displayed a shadow of the last movie that played. Cups, popcorn, and game board pieces were on the floor.

_"Oh my…Storm, we definitely went all out in your room here_._"_ Jean rolled of the padded bedding and used Rogue's shoulders to stand up. "_Let me help you clean this stuff up,"_ she insisted.

_"That's okay Jean, I'll get it. Go and get cleaned up for your appointment."_

_"Nonsense, I helped trash your room the least I can do is help you clean it up."_ Jean placed her fingers to her temples and focused on all of the trash on the floor, including the bits of popcorn in Storm's hair. All the debris became suspended in midair, and came together in one big trash ball. Rogue quickly got to her feet and strategically stepped over kitty and jubilee, maneuvered around the plants, Mercy, and Betsy to get the waste paper basket on the other side of the room.

Mercy opened her groggy eyes, to see a big ball of trash floating past her head and into the trash basket Rogue was holding. She blinked several times because she just knew she was dreaming. "What de hell?" said Mercy.

Rogue, Jean and Storm laughed at the look on Mercy's face, causing Kitty Jubilee and Betsy to awaken. Mercy sat all the way up and stretched her arms. "I forgot dat I was in a house full of mutants. My goodness, did we make all dat trash last night?"

"It appears so," answered Storm.

"I guess that's a good sign that we had a good time huh," asked Mercy.

"I know I did," said Kitty.

"Me too," added Jubilee.

"It was a top night ladies," added Betsy. "But the real party will be tonight at the shower."

Rogue was hoping that she would be able to get a little rest, but it doesn't look like she will. She had already agreed to have one, so to back out now wouldn't be right. Especially since Tante Matte was looking forward to it. The thought of Tante Matte caused Rogue to laugh a little.

"What's funny?" asked Mercy. Rogue looked over at Mercy and smiled. "Tante Matte…ya think if there _were_ male dancers at my shower she'll throw her underwear at 'em?"

"Tante Matte can be capable of anything Rogue. I wouldn't put it past her," answered Mercy.

Betsy and Storm looked at each other, and then looked at jean. They didn't mention to Rogue that there will be a couple of male dancers there. If she didn't like it, then they will definitely hear about it later on, but for now, there was nothing they can do but show up at _shadows_ tonight with the bride-to-be and hope for the best.

"What's wrong yall?" asked Rogue of the three of them.

"Nothing," they said in unison. "Well, ladies," said Jean. "I have to go see a doctor about a baby. I'll see you all tonight"

"Bye," they all said as they watched her waddle out the door. The rest of them began picking up the bedding, folding them up neatly, and taking whatever belonged to them back to their rooms. It was well past noon now, and they all had to freshen up and get ready for the shower. The marathon of events felt more like a sprint as the wedding day drew near.

XXX

Jean entered her room and found Scott there sitting on the bed. His eyes locked with hers from behind his shades. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink last night, but she was done trying to care. Jean flipped her long red hair pass her shoulders and without uttering a word, went to the closet door where her bathrobe hung, snatched it off the hook and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She let the warm water run down her body, washing away the tension and stress her body held. There was a happy frustration that engulfed her. She was happy and looking forward to holding her baby in her arms, and frustrated with Scott and his ridiculousness. She was so deep in thought; she didn't hear Scott come into the bathroom.

"Jean?" How was the sleepover last night," he asked. He was a little apprehensive to speak with his wife, but anything was better than the silence that mushroomed between them. He heard the water cut off, and saw the shower curtain slide back. He looked at his wife and felt the guilt fester deep inside his gut. _She is absolutely beautiful_, he thought. _How stupid can I be_?

"I don't know, how stupid are you Scott?" replied Jean. Scott looked at her in bewilderment. He wanted to confess to his wife, but apparently she knew, for she was a telepath for crying out loud. "Jean I-"

But Jean vigorously shook her head no, causing her long wet tresses to plaster on her neck and shoulders. "I don't want to hear it Scott. All this time…all this time you've had your chance to talk to me, to help me fix whatever that is apparently broken in our marriage, but you didn't. You pretended that everything was fine—that we're happy, but everything wasn't fine."

"Jean-"

"NO!" she yelled. "I don't want to hear any explanations, excuses, and reasons why, because there are none. All of the talking that should have occurred between us is no longer an option. You don't get to finally talk to me about what is bothering you _after_ you've made a decision to be with someone else." She angrily shoved her arms in her bathrobe and wrapped the terrycloth material around her wet body. She yanked a towel from the rack and dried her hair as she walked back to the drawer to put on clean clothes for the day. "All I want to do is to get dressed and go see Hank about me and the baby, which doesn't include you wanting to talk to me about your extramarital love life!"

"Jean, please sweetheart-"

"When I'm done with my appointment, which I don't want you there because you'll add more stress than I can handle, I am going to Rogue's bridal shower tonight, and help her get married off tomorrow. I would like to enjoy all of that, and you will allow me to do so, because I don't want to talk about us right now."

Scott looked defeated as he stood and watched Jean put on a green sleeveless pleated maternity top and stepped into a pair of white capri pants. Putting her damp hair in a high pony tail, she slid her swollen feet into a pair of flip flops and tried her best not to waddle to the door. She stopped at the turn of the doorknob when she heard her name.

"Jean, I love you," confessed Scott. Jean closed her eyes and then opened them. She turned to her husband with a look that can drop anyone down to their knees in utter shame. "If your love causes this much pain, than you can keep it, I no longer want it"—she tilted her head at him—"the irony of all this, is that I didn't have to use my powers to find out. Your behavior revealed it all." She turned back around and exited the bedroom with the door hitting against the wall.

Scott stared off at the bedroom's entrance. Right now he was at a loss of how to make things right between them again, but he had to try. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, noticing his reflection in the dresser mirror. He plopped down on the bed and placed his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. "What the hell did I do?" Scott asked himself. "What the hell did I do?"

XXX

Hank sat at his desk reviewing the test results of Jeans last week's examination. He took his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. He knew the pregnancy was hard on her, and wanted to make it easier for her, but ultimately it was up to Jean to make an effort to listen to doctor's orders. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, come in," he said with a wave of his hand. Jean quietly came in with a warm smile on her face as Hank motioned for her to take a seat. Puzzled, he looked at the door, wondering if they were missing another person, but saw Jean shake her head in his peripheral vision. That head gesture made him to understand one thing.

"I take it Scott won't be in attendance here with you," he asked.

"Yes you're correct. He won't be here with me," answered Jean with finality in her voice that caused Hank to only wonder inwardly what issue the young couple was having. Jean's tone of voice broke no argument of wanting to discuss her relationship with Scott. He realized that she was here for the health of the baby, so any outside conversation that had nothing to do with the nature of the appointment was not welcomed. With that acute awareness, he began with gathering the necessary items needed to draw blood samples.

"So, how are you feeling? Have you at least been trying to get the rest that you need? It's very close to delivery time for you and you'll need your strength if you plan to deliver naturally my dear."

Jean licked her lips and looked at hank. "To be honest Hank, I haven't been feeling all that great. This pregnancy is taking a lot out of me. I've been completely exhausted and weak one minute, sometimes not being able to see straight, and the next minute, I feel fine…well, as fine as pregnant woman in her third trimester can get."

"Hmm," said Hank. "So, it has been the same symptoms"—he looked at her legs and feet—"in addition to swelling. Have you started having contractions yet?"

Jean got up and went for a hospital gown out of the drawer and ripped it from its plastic. She then went behind the draw curtain for privacy. "No. No contractions yet," she answered. Hank pulled her test results and blood work from last week's appointment from his desk and studied it.

"I would like to collect more blood from you, and have you take what is known as the Tensilon test. This test will determine if your symptoms are the result of a disorder called MG…myasthenia gravis." Jean came from behind the curtain and stared at hank. Hank looked at her carefully, wanting to make sure that she understood him. "You remember going over that in your studies?" Jean still said nothing. She only nodded her head yes and continued to stare.

Hank walked over to Jean and took her hand to help her onto the examining table. "There should be nothing to worry about, at least not until the test results come back, which will only take a minute," he assured her.

The truth of the matter is that there should be some cause for concern, and he knew that Jean knows the magnitude of this disorder. He lined the blood vials up on a tray and one by one filled them with Jean's blood for observation. "Have you been having any difficulty swallowing? You mentioned that sometimes you can't see straight and that you were sometimes exhausted."

"Yes, I've had all of those symptoms. For the most part, I've come to use my powers to help _not_ to feel so weak, which exhausts me even more."

Hank pulled the syringe from her arm and placed folded gauze onto the site, securing it with a Band-Aid. "I see." He flicked a small light against her retinas and felt her neck to check for swollen glands, which turned out to be normal.

He then wrote down his observation. "You can't continue to use your powers to relieve your symptoms, because as you already know, it's not permanent"—he motioned for her to give him the other arm—"the best thing for you Jean is to try to stay stress free if you can help it."

"Does that mean that I can't go to Rogues bridal shower? She asked as she watched him hang an IV bag, and adjust the flow of medication in the tube that was attached to the small needle inserted in her vein for the tensilon test.

"Move your arms up and down for me…okay and now cross them and relax them at your side…I don't see why you couldn't go to the shower. It's better to be in a fun environment, than a stressful one of course…cross your legs for me…now un-cross them."

Hank placed the blood samples in the testing modulator while watching Jean perform the various muscle movements. "As you may know, this test will see if you test positive for the disorder, by seeing if your muscles will improve from the sudden weakness." He then motioned for Jean to stop and advised her to lay back.

"I want you to lie back for a while and rest a bit before you go upstairs. In the meantime"—he gathered her test results and the ultrasound equipment—"let's listen to your baby's heartbeat."

Jean did as she was told, laid back and closed her eyes. She felt the cold gel being squirted on her belly, and the hand monitor glide across her to find her baby's heartbeat, which was heard loud and clear within the room. Jean opened her eyes and smiled at Hank.

"Oh my goodness, do you hear that Hank?" He smiled at his dearest friend and patted her shoulder.

"Yes I do. That's the sound of a strong and healthy baby in there" Jean looked up at the ceiling with tear filled eyes. Hank finished with the ultrasound and proceeded to wipe the gel from her belly. Eventually Jean took over the task, allowing him to return to the updated report for today's visit. With the comparison of the two reports before him, he heaved a heavy sigh and looked up from the paperwork to watch his friend.

Jean straightened up and threw the soiled tissues in the trash can. She noticed Beast looking at her, so she stopped all movements and stared at the paper in his hand. Leaning back on the examining table for support, she looked at Hank with a fervent expression on her face.

"I have the disorder don't I," she asked. Hank pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before confirming.

"Yes, Jean you do have the disorder…but there is medication available to control it so don't worry. The thing about this disorder is that it comes and goes, but is associated with stress, so please get your rest and try very hard to reduce your stress in any way you can. I'm sure Scott will be able to help you with-"

"I don't want Scott or anyone else to know."

Hank was taken aback by that decision. "Surely your husband has the right to know the status of your health."

Jean tilted her head and smiled warmly at beast. "There's nothing Scott can do for me at this point. It will actually do more harm than good if he knew right now. If he knows, he will stress me out by _trying_ to help me reduce my stress."

She stared off in the direction of the reports on his desk as she spoke. "I trust that you won't mention this content to anyone else because of your oath." Her focus now was on her doctor.

"My dear, this is not my diagnosis to confirm with anyone else besides my patient. However, as you friend, I think that you aren't making the right decision here by keeping this important fact away from Scott. I can also say as a friend that whatever it is that is going on between the two of you, don't let it cloud your judgment, which I maybe too late with suggesting that, given that you're about to keep something so important as this from your support team."

"I'll be fine. I have all the support I need. I'll continue to use my powers if I have an episode of weak muscles or fatigue, and you will continue to check up on me with my scheduled appointments with you."

Hank furrowed his brow. "But Jean dear, this isn't just the muscles of your arms and legs, this is every muscle in your body that this disorder can affect, like your heart muscles, muscles around your lungs, the muscles you use to even chew your food and swallow. This can be-"

"Please Hank. I know, and I love you for taking care of me, but my decision is made. There will be no one knowing about it, unless I make mention of it. Right now, there will be no one that will know…okay?

Hank didn't like it one bit. "Okay," he reluctantly agreed.

XXX

As the day progressed, Tante Matte made herself at home in the kitchen and made breakfast for dinner for everyone. Her hair was tied back with a scarf, but her long hair laid straight pass her shoulders. The LeBeau men couldn't help but notice how nice she looked.

She wore a black button down shirt that was neatly tucked into her jeans, allowing her flashy belt buckle to show, and wore simple Jeans that hung over her black two inch heels. Her wrists, neck, and ears where adorned with gold jewelry.

The family realized that she was always an attractive woman; a petite yet curvy older woman. Anyone looking at Matte could tell that she was a knockout in her earlier years. She made herself even more noticeable because of her inner spirit that always shined through.

Matte turned around with the plate of sausages and laid them on the table, not realizing the stares. She paused, looked up, and raised one eyebrow. "What y' lookin at?" She looked down at herself. "Do I got sometin on me?"

"Y' look hot Tante," said Theoren. "Who y' dressed up for?" Matte gave a one sided grin. She straightened up, removed the apron she had on and helped Edmond sit up at the table to eat his sausage, eggs, and biscuits.

"Me bebe. Y' Tante ain't got t'dress up f'noboy but herself." But since y' asking bout my business, I'm goin wit de younger kids t' Rogue's bridal shower." She removed the headscarf, smoothed her silver and black hair down, and placed her hand on her hip.

Remy watched tentatively how Jean-Luc watched Tante Matte. She was only a couple of years older than his father, and it was always Matte who he confided in when it came to Guild affairs—more so than the Guild elders.

Remy also knew that his aunt was against the arranged marriage between him and Bella Donna all along, so making Jean-Luc's life difficult by stalling the preparations needed for the wedding was her main focus. Of course she would never admit it, but Remy knew what she was doing, and he loved her all the more for it.

Remy elbowed Henri to get his attention, nodding his head toward their father so Henri could take a look at Jean-Luc. They both smirk when they saw Matte catch Jean-Luc looking at her, and she gave him a wink, before they all turned their attention on Rogue and the other's coming in.

"Der's the bride to be and her crew," said Emil.

"It's about time yall came down. We were starting to worry dat we'd have t' crash de party," said Henri. All the women rolled their eyes and waved away Henri's words as if they were flies at a picnic.

"Henri was lonesome wit out his chere last night," teased Matte. All the women _oohed_ and _aahed_, causing Henri to look on sheepishly.

"Oh be-be," cooed Mercy. She bypassed everyone, walked around the table to where her husband sat, and kissed her husband on his bald head. "Dat's so sweet."

Remy got up to offer his sister-in-law his seat and stood close to Rogue.

Henri closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sure I missed y' chere, but Tante over exaggerated it. I wasn't lonesome."

Edmond giggled.

They all watched Edmond as he ate his food. "Was papa lonesome Edmond?" Her little boy shrugged his shoulders as he chewed and looked at his father. When he swallowed, he looked up at the ceiling as if he was trying to remember something and then he looked at his mother.

"He kept movin," he answered.

"Movin," asked Mercy.

"Yep. Movin like he had ants." Edmond moved his body around in his chair to demonstrate. Everyone in the kitchen laughed.

"Y' supposed to be on my side man," said Henri to his son with a smirk, and tickled his son's side, making Edmond laugh.

Everyone buzzed about in the kitchen, eating and joking around. Theoren and Emil wrinkled their noses at the scent that came through un-expectantly.

"I can't believe you Emil," fussed Theoren. "Dat's nasty and rude."

Emil frowned in confusion. "What y' talkin about. I ain't did nothing."

"Y' didn't just cut one?"

"No!" I don know where dat smell is comin from, but I ain't de one who did it. Did you do it Edmond?"

Edmonds eyes grew wide as saucers. "Uh-uh," he answered with a shake of his head.

The X-men laughed at the misunderstanding. They knew that Rogue's brother Kurt was here. Rogue smiled from ear-to-ear, knowing that her brother and Amanda finally arrived along with Moira.

She shrugged out of Remy's embrace to go to her brother when the kitchen door swung open with Kurt coming in, followed by Amanda, Moira, and Jean. Logan caught everyone's attention when he came from the back door. Logan spotted Storm and gave her a wink, she in turn nodding her head. He looked at the fully occupied kitchen and went to the refrigerator to grab a beer.

"Looks like the gangs all hear," observed Logan as he popped the top off the beer bottle. He leaned against the counter and looked at everyone. From the smell of sulfur, he knew that Kurt had just arrived even before the saw him coming through the kitchen door. He also noticed the stares the blue guy was getting from Remy's family, which was to be expected, given that they haven't been introduced to him.

Rogue, immediately sensing a discomfort in her future in-laws, grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him in to be introduced to the rest of her family.

"Jean-Luc. Tante Matte. Henri and y'all, I'd like for yall ta meet my brotha Kurt Wagner, and his wife Amanda." The LeBeaus nodded their heads in amazement. Edmond was equally surprised, not knowing if he should be scared or excited. As soon as he spotted the flick of Kurt's tail, he leaned towards excitement.

"And," added, Rogue. "This is Dr. Moira McTaggart, another member of our family." Kurt, Amanda, and Moira shook hands with Remy's family. Remy gave Kurt a quick hug, and kissed Amanda on the cheek.

"We thought y' changed y' mind bout marrying us mon ami."

Kurt smiled and looked at Rogue. "I was given her a chance to change her mind," said Kurt with amuzement. "You still have a chance to back if you want meine schwester."

Rogue threw her head back in laughter. Remy made a face, pretending to be hurt, but Rogue grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. She looked at him as she spoke to her brother. "Nah. Ah think ah'm gone go ahead and marry this one. I already decided to hitch my wagon ta his a long time ago." She released his face and turned back to her brother.

"Will ya be ready for us tomorrow? Anything you want ta go over?"

"No, I know what I have to say," said Kurt.

Betsy, leaning with Warren's arms wrapped around her, looked at her watch. "Well, folks, it's been nice, but we have to go. The bride-to-be has a shower to get to."

"Oh yeah. Party time," said Jubilee.

"I need t' get our gifts. Der still up in da room," said Mercy.

"I'll get dem," said Remy.

"No y' aint either," said Tante Matte. I'll get dem. Y' jus do whateva grooms do before de weddin."

"Don't y' worry none Tante," said Jean-Luc. "We got everything under control here. Y' gone and have y' little fun."

"Oh don't worry, we will," added Mercy.

The women maneuvered around their men in the kitchen and headed towards the garage for another long fun filled night of premarital festivities.


	10. Chapter 10

Rogue was pulled toward the minivan by Kitty and Jubilee, while Betsy filled Amanda and Moira in on the slumber party last night and the wedding ceremony occurring later. Storm and Jean followed along with Mercy and Tante Matte. Behind them, they heard the garage door open, and saw Scott step through. He looked like he wanted to catch Jeans attention, so Storm placed a hand on her forearm and motioned her head in the direction to where Scott stood.

Jean looked at Storm and then saw where her friend was looking. She saw her husband looking at her. She didn't have to look to tell he was tormented with regret, but she forced herself not to be concerned with that. For once she wanted to not be irritated, frustrated, or angry.

She willed herself not to roll her eyes when she turned back around and continued to walk towards the minivan. Storm looked at her friend wishing she could help her. Somehow, the way Jean cut her eyes at Scott, there _was_ truth to what Logan had mentioned the other day in his bedroom.

"Is everything alright Jean," asked Storm. Jean gave her friend a half smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Other than my husband cheating on me," she murmured. "Everything is fine."

She uttered the words so softly, Storm almost missed them. Looking back at the garage door, Storm found Scott still staring off in their direction, but in her peripheral vision, she noticed Jean plaster on the brightest smile she could muster, and carefully climbed into the minivan with the other women. Storm closed the door behind them, and squinted at the ground in deep thought.

"Storm, what's the hold up? Come on we gotta go!" said Jubilee.

"Calm down child"—Storm walked around to the driver's side—"What happened to you working on your patience?"

"I'll work on it after the shower," answered Jubilee as she wiggled a little in her seat. Storm playfully cut her eyes at the young woman, climbed inside the minivan, drove out of the garage, and onto the street towards ShadowsNight Club.

XXX

Scott looked on in dejection at the garage door. The fear of things not being the same with him and his wife again grew steadily within him. He knew that there were some things that were hard to forgive and come back from, and cheating was one of them. He wasn't even sure as to how it all started, because he was happy in his marriage with Jean; happy that they were going to be parents. So why did he start cheating?

Scott was shaken from his reverie by a strong hand that clapped down on his shoulder by Bobby.

"You ready to have some fun tonight Scott?"

Scott gave an apprehensive smile and nodded his head. Bobby looked him over before asking. "You okay man?"

"Sure…I'm fine"—he quickly plastered on the best smile possible—"Why wouldn't I be?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You just look…well…whatever." Bobby turned around to find the rest of the men heading their way. "Come on; let's celebrate Gambit's last day of freedom."

Bobby walked pass Scott and headed towards the black party bus, ready to get into the driver's seat when he was stopped by Logan.

"Just what do ya think you're doin bub?"

"I'm about to drive us to the party," answered Bobby.

Logan stood there with half of his cigar hanging out of his mouth, leering at Bobby. Bobby, with eyebrows raised, looked puzzled. He looked back at everyone filing into the bus and back at Logan. "Why can't I drive," he asked.

"Because I want to, and you're driving stinks kid. And besides, everyone doesn't have my healing factor if you get us in an accident, so just get in with everyone else so we can go."

Bobby pulled a face and grunted. "I'm not a kid you know Logan. I am an adult."

"You and everyone else on this bus are kids as far as I'm concerned. Now shut ya yappin and get on the bus"—he looked inside to find one person missing—"Where's Forge?"

Logan watched Bobby climb in behind the others, and the Professor being placed gently in the passenger seat by Hank. He finally looked towards the garage door to find Forge balancing a few spheres with his hands, while trying to hold a tool kit underneath his armpit.

Logan took the cigar out of his mouth and used the palm of his hand to burn out the tip. Looking at Forge, he shook his head, not wanting to know what it was he was doing, put was compelled to know anyway. "What in the hell are you doing Forge?"

Forge looked up from his balancing act. "I'm bringing cameras with us."

"Cameras? They don't appear to look like cameras Forge," said the Professor.

"I know. It's a new invention of mine. I've figured out a way to take photos and mini films without being bogged down with so much heavy equipment." Everyone looked at the shiny silver metallic balls in interest. "They're created by artificial intelligence, motor sensory and floating capability. That way, they can capture and record anyone at any angle without being in the way."

"Fascinating," said Hank.

"Yeah well, can you figure out a way to get inside so we can go?" said Logan.

"Logan," replied the professor in slight disappointment. "Be patient my friend. I'm sure the riverboat will still be there when we arrive." Just then, the professor's seat was bumped by Forge, causing the professor to use both hands on the dashboard to steady himself while Forge struggled to get in. Piotr and Warren took his invention from him so he could board the bus without more of a problem.

Once he finally sat down, he thanked the men for their help and turned to the professor who was using the side mirror to look at him.

"Sorry professor," said Forge. The professor grinned and nodded his head. "It's quite alright Forge."

Logan scanned over everyone before getting into the driver's side and pulling off. He looked at Scott who was peering out the window in thought. He noticed Remy watching Scott too, but he quickly became engrossed with laughter from what one of his cousins said.

"Let's get goin," he said as he slid into the driver's seat, buckled his seat belt, and drove out of the garage towards The Rivers Bend Casino and Lounge riverboat casino.

XXX

The base from the speakers vibrated through Rogue's body as she was led by Betsy through the thick crowd. The women formed a line by holding hands so that they wouldn't lose each other amongst the mass of partiers.

Shadow's was an upscale rehabbed two story warehouse. The first floor was decked out with soft white leather ottomans chairs and love seats. People were found in the chicest designer labels mingling on the furniture and dancing to the hypnotic bass that boomed from the speakers. White sheets of sheer, delicate fabric hung from the rafters, distending to the floor, gathered and tied around the pillars.

The fabric that was not tied down was fastened in the corners and creases of the ceiling so that the cooling system can blow, creating a luxurious floating canopy. The soft lighting reflected off of all the furniture and fixtures, having a glowing affect. Bartenders fascinated the crowd with their fancy cup acrobatics. The shadows of the people dancing and mingling were reflected off the delicate fabric, giving the club its well-deserved name.

Betsy led Rogue and the rest of the women to the elevator which lead to the second floor where the shower was held. The elevator slowly carried the women to the second floor. Rogue looked over at Tante Matte to see if she was faring well due to all of the noise that their ears endured.

"You okay Tante Matte? Tante Matte?"

Matte was nudged by Amanda when she didn't answer Rogue. She took the earplugs out of her ears and looked at Rogue.

"What bebe?"

"Ah asked if you were okay…ya know, with the loud music and all."

Matte looked at her earplugs and held them up for Rogue and the other women to see.

"Where'd y' get dos Tante," asked Mercy.

"I bought 'em before our trip here. I kinda figured I'd need 'em when Ororo told us about de shower."

"Nice," said Amanda.

Matte nodded her head in agreement. She listened for more loud music, but found the sound being muffled in some kind of way as the elevator ascended higher to their destination, so she slipped the earplugs back into her pocketbook.

The elevator leveled to a stop. When the doors opened, the women were greeted by a superbly muscular man, dressed only in a collar with a bowtie and fitted black leather pants. His chiseled body was oiled, making his copper colored skin glisten under the delicate lighting in the room.

"Good evening ladies," said the man, in a deep baritone voice. He flashed a brilliant smile at them, and managed to focus his attention on Rogue. In his hands was a sparkling tiara that spelled 'bride' in little rhinestones, reflecting the light off the greeter's chest.

Rogue turned to Betsy with wide eyes and a shaking head in disbelief. "What tha Sam hell did yall do? This ain't no bridal shower."

"Sure it is love," replied Betsy. "It's also a fun party, and anything else you want it to be babe. We figured, since you'll be on your way to enjoy your honeymoon this time tomorrow, we can do a two-in-one thing."

Rogue sighed and looked around. The entire second floor was reserved for V.I.P and decorated in white and warm earth tone colors. Another half-naked man walked over from the bar with a tray of rainbow colored frothy drinks. He was even more buff than the man who greeted them at the door.

Some of the women eagerly grabbed the drinks from the server and made themselves comfortable on the cream colored sofas and chairs. The other server had juice ready for Mercy and Jean.

Amanda sat on the massage table and lay down sideways, like a queen ready to be fed grapes. "This is nice"—she sipped her fruity drink—"how'd you managed to get this place Betsy."

"I had a few favors owed to me from the owner," answered Betsy while she led Rogue to the center of the room and made her sit down in the chair provided for her. The men servants laid gifts around her feet, and took the gifts Matte and Mercy were holding and placed them with the others. "I figured a bridal shower will be the perfect opportunity to cash in on such a fabulous room."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Ah, still don't think yall had ta go all out like this"—she took a gift from Betsy and opened it—"a simple shower back at the mansion would've been fine."

Rogue pulled out a beautiful white baby doll teddy with matching thong and garter belt. She looked at the card to see whom the gift was from, and looked up to blush when it was Jean that supplied such a sexual piece of lingerie.

Cat-calls and whistles where heard from the women, making Rogue blush even harder.

"Wait until Remy get to sees you in that," said Moira.

"Anyone wants to bet how long she gets to keep it on her," asked Jubilee.

"Five minutes," called out Storm.

The women turned to her in shock as they saw the mischievous smile on her face. She reached down for her purse and pulled out twenty dollars and waved it in the air.

"Storm! I can't believe you. You're actually going place a wager on this," asked Kitty.

"Of course. I would have said two minutes, but she would need time to slip it on and show it off," replied Storm.

"I want in on this," added Mercy, pulling out twenty dollars to give to Storm. "And I say two minutes tops."

"Y'all are plum crazy ya know that," said Rogue as she shook her head in disbelief. She laughed as Moira, Amanda, and Jubilee placed their bets.

" Eight minutes," said Jubilee.

"I say an even ten," added Moira.

Tante Matte and Kitty where the last two to add money to the pot. They both added their money to the wager and called out their time; Matte betting five minutes with Storm and Kitty betting ten minutes along with Moira.

Rogue gave a snort as she reached for another gift. "What makes y'all think I'll tell y'all anything?"

Jean finally added her money and held up five fingers to represent the time she will bet in front of everyone. "Because we already put money on it, so now you have to play along."

Betsy motioned for the men to come and make the women feel more comfortable. Jean and Mercy sat back on the comfortable vibrating recliner chairs while the men respectfully gave them foot rubs. "Thank y'boys. Mmmm, dat feels good," purred Mercy.

"You're welcome," replied the server. "It's our pleasure."

The table next to Rogue soon filled with expensive gifts. She felt more relaxed with each fruity cocktail she drank. The men servants catered to her and her bridal party's every need. "I really do thank y'all for this. I couldn't have asked for a better shower."

"You're welcome Rogue. You definitely deserve it," said Storm.

"And now that the gifts have been opened, it's time to party," said Jubilee. She jumped from the barstool and headed towards the elevator.

"Hold on a minute Jubilee," said Jean.

Betsy and Storm nodded towards the servers to begin the next phase of the shower. They politely gathered Rogue's gifts to be locked away in storage, pushing the table back to the side of the wall, leaving Rogue to remain in the center of the floor.

"What's going on now," asked Rogue after she swallowed down the last of her drink. Suddenly the lights dimmed and music played. One of the servers came out to the beat of the music and started his seductive strip show. Amanda stood next to Moira and Jean, watching Rogue's expression of surprise and embarrassment. Together the women laughed and hollered at the man's sexy routine as he unabashedly rotated his body and flexed his muscles for all to see.

Kitty, with her eyes glued to the show, sat next to Mercy. "I wonder how the guys are making out," she asked. She and Mercy laughed as Tante Matte stuffed money down the man's briefs. "I don't know,"—she yelled over the music—"but I'm sure der managing," she answered.

XXX

Remy smiled as he saw the riverboat lit up like a Christmas tree. He was definitely in his element now as he and the rest of the men surveyed the interior of the casino. The riverboat had three levels, where there was something for every gambler daring to have a good time and hoping to have a good relationship with lady luck. The professor and Jean-Luc headed for the black jack tables, while Kurt trailed off to find a show to attend.

Hank, Piotr, and Forge ventured off to the slot machines, while Bobby and Theoren went to the gentlemen's club down in the lower levels of the riverboat for a little adult entertainment. That left Remy, Logan, Warren, Henri, Emil, and Scott agreeing to a couple hands of high-stakes poker to start off the evening.

The men noticed a beautiful woman walk towards them. The simple black dress she wore looked like it was airbrushed on giving the way it hugged her curvaceous body. She accessorized her attire with a diamond and sapphire bracelet and earrings, which sparkled brilliantly under the soft lighting, and stood in a pair of electric blue four inch stiletto heels with tiny studded sparklers embroidered on the strap that came across the top of her foot, and also donned the back heel. She stopped in front of Remy and the others to give a small introduction.

"Good evening Mr. LeBeau, my name is Laura." She looked at the group of handsome men before motioning her hand to the stairs as if she were a game show hostess, standing next to a car they just won.

"If you gentlemen would like to follow me, I can show you to your private V.I.P room." Emil walked through the small group to stand directly in front of her, clearly invading her personal space. Laura however didn't move. She simply looked up at him and gave him a Mona Lisa smile.

Emil smiled back and said "I'll follow y' anywhere Cherie…lead de way."

"Of course," said Laura, as she focused on her sapphire and diamond earrings that reflected off of his vibrant hazel-blue eyes.

"Right this way gentlemen."

She continued to hold Emil's gaze as he stepped back to let her lead them upstairs to the third level where their room awaited them. There were rooms already occupied when the men walked through the doors, but off to the side was a glass French double door with the casino's logo on it.

There was a velvet rope barrier in front of the doors, with two more beautiful women standing on both ends. When they saw Laura walking toward them with the men casually following her, they made ready for Laura's instruction.

Laura nodded her head at the women. One woman unhooked the rope, letting it fall away to the other post, while the other woman waited for her colleague to get back in place so they could open the doors together.

Laura smiled at both ladies, giving them a silent thank you with a nod of her head. She walked inside the room where the dealer waited for the small group at the card table. In the corner, there was a bartender standing behind the bar. She too smiled as the men looked around at the layout of the room and all that it had to offer.

Logan noticed the pile of cigars stacked on top of a silver platter with a sleek silver cigar cutter and lighter. He turned to Laura with his approval

"Nice touch L"—he picked up a cigar and smelled it—"how'd ya manage to get this brand."

Laura shrugged her shoulders. "I know a friend, who knows a friend," she replied with a smirk.

The men watched the exchange between Logan and Laura with curiosity.

Remy too noticed his favorite brand of cigarettes on display as well. He was strongly thinking about quitting, but for right now, they just looked too tempting. It was a bachelor party after all. It would be considered rude not to enjoy what was intricately put together here for him.

Remy looked at Logan and Laura curiously and immediately thought about Storm. Laura's hair was the color of golden honey that was parted in the middle and draped down past her shoulders to the middle of her back.

"Y' two knows each other?" asked Remy. He glanced over at Emil and the others. They also wanted to know the answer to that question. Laura focused on the man of the evening, licking her full lips before flashing a brilliant smile.

Emil's jaws dropped.

"Yes, Logan and I have history. He and my father were old army buddies, and he practically watched me grow up."

"Course, she ain't a scrawny little kid anymore that's always getting in trouble," added Logan.

Laura rolled her hazel brown eyes and shook her head with a smile. "Oh stop it. I wasn't that bad." Logan grunted as he picked up the cigar cutter and lighter.

"If you say so kid."

Emil watched Laura throw back her head in laughter at Logan's expression. That small act caused her breasts to bounce slightly, and his mouth went dry. He watched as a few strands of hair fell out of place, landing on smooth brown skin. Her skin tone reminded him of butterscotch.

_Merde_, he thought.

Laura talked with them, showing them the assortment of meat and seafood trays that were ready to be eaten at will. Small pastries and other desert items were also arranged with care.

"I'll leave you gentlemen here to enjoy yourselves"—Laura turned to Remy—"let me know if you need anything Mr. LeBeau, and congratulations on your wedding tomorrow."

Remy bowed his head slightly. "Thank y'Chere."

Laura looked at Remy and everyone else. "I'll go and check on the rest of your party and make sure they're comfortable."

The men sat down at the table and watched the dealer deal out the cards. They noticed as Emil silently watched the door where Laura exited.

Henri and Remy chuckled at their love-struck cousin. Warren smiled, shaking his head as he picked up his cards and placed his bet along with the other players. Everyone placed their bets at one thousand dollars, but was waiting on Emil to place his bet.

"Y' gone play or not cousin?" asked Henri. Emil looked at Henri and narrowed his eyes. "Don rush me Henri." He placed his amount in the center of the table and smiled at the dealer.

"She's a good lookin femme non?" asked Henri, but Emil said nothing. He just concentrated on his hand and the dealer in front of them.

Remy nudged his brother's shoulder.

"Y' should ask her out"—the other men nodded in agreement—"dat beats y' droolin over her de way y' been doin since y' seen her."

Everyone laughed.

Emil pulled a face and looked at everyone. "No I wasn't."

"Yeah you were," said Logan.

"No I wasn't," said Emil.

Remy looked at his cards and then at his cousin. "Yeah y'were…Y' face was like dis, look." Remy's mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged out, with a low throaty sound came out of his mouth.

Everyone, including the dealer laughed.

"Wait-wait-wait," said Henri. "Do that again."

Remy made the face a second time, causing more laughter.

"Whatever Remy," said Emil feeling sheepish. "Don't t'ink I ain't seen y' droolin over Rogue since I've been here."

"Gumbo's always droolin over Rogue," added Logan.

"Dat's right mon ami, and she's well worth droolin over, and I'm happy t' do it. Mon chere is gorgeous non?"

Everyone agreed with Remy respectively. Scott however, was curious.

"Do you think you'll want to go back to being a bachelor?"

Remy looked at Scott as he pulled all the chips from the center to his side of the table after he won the first round. "Non," was his only reply.

"I find that hard to believe. You are known to play the field Remy. You think that you won't be tempted just because you're married?"

There was a brief uncomfortable silence before Remy answered.

"I never said dat I wouldn't be tempted. Merde, anybody who knows me, knows dat I love women. And everybody knows dat I got a love-jones for mon chere. I need her like I need mon next breath, so t' have a woman outside of what me and Rogue got going on just don't do it for me mon ami. Der ain't no woman alive dat I'll let come before Rogue…she's first and foremost. Period."

"Plus she's the only woman that has the energy to put up with you," added Warren.

"Dat's true too," confirmed Remy.

It was Scott's turn now to feel sheepish.

The men fell into a comfortable rhythm of several rounds of poker. The servants were also busy catering to there every whim. Laura stopped by occasionally to check on her guests, making sure that they were in good supply of whatever they wanted. They talked about Remy's big day and often wondered what their women were getting into.

"I'm sure der having a good time," said Warren. "I don't think that they would get into anything wild because they have two pregnant women with them."

"Humph," said Scott. "You think that that will stop Jubilee? She's been excited for the past few days about the shower."

"I'm sure dat der not doing too much," replied Remy. "Rogue didn't want anything big and over de top."

XXX

The crowd roared as Rogue's shower went viral inside the club. The strippers from the V.I.P room on the second floor were now downstairs entertaining the crowd. Rogue laughed before she sipped her drink. To figure out how many shots she had was a lost cause.

She hiccupped as she sat in a chair on the stage. She got a sexy lap dance from one of the sexy strippers. The man shook and gyrated in front of her first, before he turned around to face the crowd. It was clear that the house was full of women's catcalls and howling.

Mercy and Jean sat in the lounge sofas, moving to the beat, watching Rogue let her hair down. The whole place was filled with fun and good times.

Jubilee and Kitty danced their hearts out, and watched as strippers paid attention to the lady of the evening.

Matte, Amanda, Moira, and Storm all had their drinks in the air and danced to the heavy beat of the music. Matte pulled a couple of dollars out of her pocket, and walked over to one of the strippers on the floor. She tapped his shoulder, and waited for him to turn around, before she ran her hand down the front of his body and stuffed the bills in his briefs and danced away sipping her drink.

Betsy found her way to the DJ booth. She took the microphone to speak.

"Let's give it up for Rogue my good people. She's fucking getting married tomorrow!"

The crowd cheered.

The stripper finished his lap dance, and let Rogue get herself together. She noticed the pole that stood erect off the side of the stage. She got up and staggered a little bit to the stripper pole.

"Is she about to do what I think she's about to do," asked Mercy. Jean laughed before answering. "She sure is," she said.

Rogue effortlessly climbed up to the top of the pole, used her underarm to firmly grip the pole while her hands where free to hold the back of her legs together. She slowly twirled down the pole halfway, releasing her legs to seductively slide down the pole and onto her feet.

The crowd went wild after that sexy display. Rogue tried to bow, but fell off the stage into one of the stripper's arms.

"I guess that's a wrap ladies and gentlemen," said Betsy into the microphone. "Thank you so much for helping us to celebrate tonight."

Betsy made her way from the DJ booth and grabbed Jubilee and Kitty off the dance floor. They all followed the stripper out as he carried a passed-out Rogue in his arms up to the V.I.P floor.

"Remy's gone kill us," said Mercy.

"He'll be alright. Looks like she needed this," replied Matte. "I know I needed it."

XXX

Everyone filed into the bus, ready to return back to the mansion. Remy was the last one to board because of his need to cash in his winnings. They all appeared to have had a good time at the casino, but Emil looked a little dejected. Laura kept it strictly professional between them, and gave no indication that she was interested in him.

He felt embarrassed.

Logan and Remy glanced at Emil and grinned. Logan knew differently about the situation, because he smelled Laura's arousal the moment she saw Emil. Remy sensed her feelings for his cousin too, but he was impressed how she kept it professional.

They all laughed and talked about the events that took place at the casino as they drove back home to the mansion.

The garage door opened slowly, allowing Logan to gradually pull into the large garage with ease. He cut off the ignition and walked to the other side of the bus to help the professor back into his chair. As the men filed out of the bus, they heard the women pull up behind the bus.

Tante Matte was behind the wheel instead of Storm. They all had their fair share of drinks, with the exception of Jean and Mercy, but Matte was the most sober of the rest of them. Mercy and Jean were too far along to drive. They couldn't fit the seatbelts anymore, so that left Tante Matte to be the responsible one.

Jean-Luc saw Matte through the windshield. She pushed a pair of huge glasses up on the bridge of her nose as she slowly brought the car to a stop.

Jean-Luc shook his head.

"Woman! What do y' t'ink y' doin?" Matte got out of the car and tucked her pocketbook under her arm.

"What does it look like I'm doin Cher?"

"Y' ain't drove in over twenty years Matte."

"So…dat don't mean I don know how. Where's Remy?"

"I'm right here Tante," he answered. He looked in the van and saw the interior light shine on Rogue. The tiara sat crooked on her head as she was passed out in the back of the van. She wasn't the only one in need of assistance.

The men looked at the drunken sight of the women in the car, and then turned their heads to look at Matte, Mercy, and Jean.

"De shower wasn't small at all was it?" asked Remy

Matte shrugged her shoulders with indifference. "It was what it was chile"—she hiccupped—"come get your woman's gifts out the back. Y' gone need some help too, cause der's a lot back there."

"I'll get de gifts Tante," said Henri. "Remy's gone get Rogue out."

Remy walked over to the van, bent over, and reached to remove the tiara from her head. She mumbled something inaudible, causing him to grin. He moved the hair from her face to get a good look at her. Her mouth hung open slightly, letting light snoring escape from it.

"Come on bebe," he whispered, as he pulled her out of the van and picked her up bridal style. "I'm gone put her t'bed. Good night mon amis."

They watched as Remy carried Rogue inside the mansion. She hummed as he placed light kisses on her lips and face.

I'd love to hear from you guys. With this story being my first shot at writing, I am learning so much, yet I still have a lot to learn. Thank you again for those of you that have sent me a review because it is really encouraging. Also, thanks for those readers that have added me to their author/story alerts; you have no idea how reassuring that is. I will continue to keep the chapters coming, so bear with me, because I am doing this along with a demanding nursing school schedule.


	11. Chapter 11

The beds in the medlab were filled with half hung-over women who were laying there half-awake. Jean and Hank ran banana bag IV's for them when they arrived back from the party so their hangovers would not be too unbearable for them to function for Rogue and Remy's wedding day.

Storm groaned as she sat up. She watched as Betsy and the rest of the women slowly rose from their drunken stupors too. Her head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton, but she shook off the feeling as best she could, and mentally encouraged herself to succeed in overcoming the residue of last night's excitement. If there was any day for her to be alert and ready to go, it was today, because she didn't want to be the one responsible for ruining Rogue's wedding day.

"I feel the same way love," mumbled Betsy. "But don't worry, it'll be fantastic."

Storm looked across the room at Betsy. "I guess my mental shields are not strong enough when I'm hung-over." Betsy was about to answer that when Jean wobbled in.

"It can be a challenge with your head swimming in alcohol. The banana bags Hank and I ran for you should have you all almost back to normal so we can get started taking care of the bride and groom." Jean carefully removed Storm's IV line and disposed of the used equipment. She moved over to Betsy to remove her Line too. "Is Rogue's dress still in your closet Ro," Jean asked.

"Yes"—she stood up from the bed to get a good stretch—"I will get it."

"Not yet my dear," added Hank as he, Logan and the professor came in to check on them. "We still have to make sure you guys are indeed okay before we let you go."

"I'm sure they'll be alright," said the professor. He looked at both Kitty and Jubilee and raised his eyebrow. "I'm sure they won't be drinking excessively for a long time." Kitty and Jubilee looked at the floor. If the professor wanted to give them a stern lecture about the effects of alcohol, he certainly didn't have it in him to do it now. However, they were both sure that he will give them something to think about later.

Hank and Jean walked to the other patients and removed the IV lines from the rest of girls, while Warren and Piotr leaned against the door and wall snorting and laughing at the women's current state.

Piotr pushed off the wall and walked to kitty's bed after Hank removed her banana bag. "Katya, you know you are not a drinker. What possessed you to get drunk?"

Kitty stood up from the bed. She used Piotr's shoulders to balance herself while she put her shoes on. She adjusted her clothes and looked up at her boyfriend. "I hadn't planned on getting drunk, but the drinks were fantastic. One drink led to another and…I got drunk. Sorry."

Warren then moved over to Betsy's side wanting to know more of about their fun filled night. "And what else went on there at that club that managed to wipe out the whole bridal shower?" Betsy and the other women exchanged knowing looks with one another, smirking and offering bemused smiles.

Moira stood up as she spoke.

"Never you mind what we did. All that's needed to know is that we had a grand time. Charles,"—she patted his shoulder—"I'll get together with you and Hank a day or two after the wedding so we can go over the candidates for Hanks assistant. But for now, we all have a wedding to attend, and we girls have to look our best."

The professor gave up and watched as the women file out of the medlab to get cleaned up. "Well gentlemen," said the professor, "Let's go get dressed."

XXX

Rogue slowly awakened to the faint sound of giggles and bright sunlight coming in from the window. She opened one eye to find another eye starring back at her. She blinked several times to adjust her vision, and then slowly pulled herself up to find a small intruder smiling at her.

It was her nephew Edmond.

"Mornin sugah," she said groggily.

Edmond didn't answer. He only responded by putting his fire truck on the bed first, and then hopped up, forcing Rogue to react quickly by moving her legs to the side, giving him room.

"Y' up Auntie Anna?" he finally said. "Maman wanted me to wake you up so we can play."

Rogue reached for him so he could sit next to her. "Play huh?"

Edmond shook his head vigorously. "And she said to not let Oncle Remy see ya."

Rogue nodded her head, took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Her head was killing her from a highly tortuous hangover. _I am gonna kill Storm and Betsy for last night_, she thought. Then again, maybe not; nobody forced her to drink. She also realized that she hadn't had any nightmares, and even though she was in a drunken stupor last night, she actually slept peacefully.

She ruffled Edmonds hair and got out of bed to look at herself in the mirror, and noticed that she looked a dreadful mess. She sported serious bed hair, and looked closer to her face to find dried up saliva on the corner of her mouth, that trailed back just under her left ear lobe.

"Ugh," she said. She looked down to find that she was wearing one of Remy's LSU t-shirts, which happened to be three sizes too big for her. "Ah don't think I want _anybody_ ta see me like this," she whispered." Looking at the beds reflection in the mirror she noticed that Remy's side of the bed had not been slept in last night. She did notice a square jewelry box and a note sitting on her night stand. She turned around to inquire of it while Edmond made himself at home, jumping up and down on the bed.

Rogue reached for the small note and opened it, where inside was Remy's handwriting which read, _"I'm glad mon chere had a good time last night. See y' at de alter."_

She opened the jewelry box and saw a pair of emerald, ruby, and diamond teardrop shaped earrings sparkling back at her. The matching necklace was just as exquisite, with the teardrop charm hanging off a diamond chain that was set inside and in between platinum.

Rogue stood there hypnotized by the extravagant gift. Remy knew from past conversations they had on giving each other gifts, that she liked the simple things, but this gift alone, although simple, was indeed a masterpiece.

She was broken from the hypnotic stare by Edmond's laughter as he continued to jump in the bed. Rogue reached out and grabbed the boy, tackling him to the bed and tickling his sides. They almost didn't hear the sound of soft knocking on the door. Without waiting for an invitation, Jean and Mercy waddled in with hair and makeup equipment.

Rogue pulled Edmond off the bed and set him down on the floor. Mercy and Jean took one look at Rogue and went weak with laughter.

Edmond laughed too but didn't know why.

Rogue scowled at the women and rolled her eyes.

"Ah don't know what yall laughin at"—she scratched the side of her hip—"yall set me up damn it."

They didn't care if she was mad or not. They watched as Rogue gave them a wide-eyed look that had them dissolving into more laughter. She really wasn't mad, just a little embarrassed, as she could only remember bits and pieces of the party last night. Mercy and Jean however, filled her in on the pole dance she did by showing the video on their cell phones.

She was horrified, and finally understood why her right side and bicep ached to no end. "Let me see maman, let me see," cried Edmond.

"No way bebe, dis is for adults"—she shooed her soon out the room—"go and find out if y' grandpere and Tante Matte are getting ready while we help Auntie Anna here…gone now."

Edmond pouted.

Rogue grabbed his truck. "I'll keep this with me so you can come back later and play with me"—she smiled down at him—"but first I need ya to look real handsome for ya Auntie Anna and Uncle Remy today sugah. Okay?"

Smiling, Edmond hugged Rogues legs, and ran out the room.

The three women went back to last night's events. Jean and Mercy told Rogue how storm and the rest of the girls had to be hooked up to banana bags so they can get a good handle of their hangovers. Rogue's mouth fell open as they told her how slow Tante Matte had driven on the way back from the club and how Remy and the rest of the men had to pull them out of the car.

"Unbelievable," said Rogue. "Well, how's Tante Matte doing since she wasn't in the medlab with the rest of them?"

"Oh, yeah…after Jean-Luc called himself fussin her out about driven while 'just a little drunk', he made her drink one of her old disgusting concoctions she used to make him drink whenever he or any LeBeau would have too much alcohol."

"Oh no," said Rogue, while Jean giggled.

"Oh yeah," replied Mercy.

"Ah know ah ain't neva gonna get drunk like that again," said Rogue. She looked at her reflection again in the mirror and pulled a face. Closing her eyes, she then concentrated on Logan's psyche for the use of his healing factor. Mercy wrinkled her brow at Rogue. She didn't understand what was going on, and was getting a little worried.

"Rogue, Y' alright Chere?"

Jean put a hand on Mercy's shoulder for reassurance "it's okay, she said. "She's using her powers."

Rogue felt the warm sensation of Logan's healing factor begin to work through the hangover. The throbbing pressure that dominated her head finally released its grip as his healing factor worked its magic, providing her with instant relief. It was like watching the sky become clear and bright with the sun after a long and tortuous thunderstorm.

Rogue took long, deep, calming breaths as she felt her body rejuvenate. It was as if she didn't drink herself stupid at all last night. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jean smiling at her but Mercy stared at her like a young school girl being confused on a difficult math problem.

"It's part of my powers. Being able to absorb someone's life force allows me to use the person's psyche or powers whenever I want."

"Whose powers did you use just then," asked Mercy.

"Logan's healing factor so I won't be hung-over."

"Oooh…well damn, dats alright den. Y' got it all worked out, but"—she looked at her watch—"We gotta get a move on so we won't be late. If y' late getting t' dat alter, y' know y' man's gone start t' panic right?"

"Right," said Rogue. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the water for a shower. She then went to her drawer to pull out the delicate lingerie that she chose to where under her wedding dress. Jean said she, Storm, and Betsy will be back later to help her with her hair and makeup. Rogue nodded her head and said goodbye as she closed her bedroom door and went to the bathroom to get in the shower.

XXX

Remy paced inside the guest bedroom as his brother and cousins watched. They observed as he rubbed the back of his neck and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. Watching him pace back and forth was like watching a live tennis match. Theoren poured himself some bourbon and threw back the strong liquid; feeling the burn slide down this throat, and then passed it to Emil as he continued to watch Remy.

"Nervous Remy?" asked Emil. They all snickered. Remy took the bottle away from Emil and took a shot straight from the bottle and gave it back to him.

"Non."

"Den why y' pacing de floor," asked Theoren.

"And why y' look like y' gone pass out," added, Henri.

"Because I'm nervous," said Remy.

The three men frowned and looked at each other. Emil's mouth hung opened slightly. His eyes narrowed as if he just missed something. He looked at Henri. "Didn't y' just ask him dat and he said no?" Henri confirmed with a head nod and held up his hand to stop Emil from speaking. "Remy…if y' weren't nervous right now, den I would be worried."

Remy stopped pacing. He plopped down on the bed and released a heavy sigh. He hadn't felt like this in a while—the fear of not measuring up. He hated this feeling, because this was the feeling that often caused him to make ridiculous decisions when it came to his and Rogue's relationship, which brought about countless arguments and breakups between them over the years. The same old tune of self-loathing combined with a devil-may-care attitude has been played one too many times in his life. This feeling never served him or his loved ones well at all, and having this feeling, on this day, was not a good sign. He turned to his brother and cousins.

"I'm a scoundrel," he blurted out of nowhere. "How can scoundrels find happiness? Dat ain't something dats deserving of a person like me, non?"

Remy stood back up to pace the room again. Henri however stood up and smoothly stepped in his path. With his hands in his pockets, he waited until he had his little brother's attention before he talked him down from his rising anxiety.

"Sit back down Remy and take a breath." Remy did as he was told and looked at Henri inquisitively.

"like I said, if y' weren't nervous right now, den I would be worried. Is dis a big step? Yes. Y' was like dis when it was time t' marry Belle, but dis is different because y' don't love Belle like y' love Rogue. Y' marryin dat great love of yours outta pure want to, not have to."

Henri leaned against the dresser, watching Remy mess up his hair again.

It's been years since he's seen his brother, but somehow he could always tell when Remy needed a small mental checkpoint.

"Dis ain't got nothing t' do wit Guild politics dis time Remy, so I get how y' feel dat if y' mess dis up, den der's no Guild t' put de blame on…it'll all be on you."

Remy moaned.

"And Anna too," he added. Remy then looked at his brother. Henri knew he'd get his attention when he pulled his soon-to-be-wife in the mix. "Y' say y' a scoundrel? Well, so is Anna. Her codename is Rogue ain't it?"

Theoren and Emil nodded in agreement, but Remy shook his head. "Mon Chere ain't a bad person Henri so be careful what y' say bout her."

"I ain't saying nothing dat ain't true. Dat Rogue is one-in-a-million—perfect for y'even. So non, she ain't a bad person, and neither are you." Henri reached behind him and grabbed a comb and gave it to him. "Yeah, y' a scoundrel, but look at the family business you grew up in"—he stretched out his arms to his cousin—"Merde, we all scoundrels den—we're thieves."

Remy opened his mouth to try and protest, but Henri firmly shook his head. He wasn't finished. "It ain't no secret or shame on how y' had to be in order to survive at such a young age, and being adopted by a family who happens to make der livin illegally don't help much, but dat don't mean y' ain't worthy of someone lovin y' just because y' don't see it for yourself, especially within the next few moments it'll take you to say 'I do'."

Henri looked Remy over. "Yeah, y' ready for dat beautiful girl alright. Y' ready to tuck her under y' armpit for de rest of y' life and give père more grandbabies. Henri looked at his watch and gave a snort. "And y' betta hurry up too if y' don't want t' be late. De Remy from last night is still the same Remy right now, y' just need t' get out of y' own damn way, and realize dat y' deserve happiness like everybody else."

Getting his mental act together, Remy stood up to put himself back together again. As he walked to the dresser, the door opened with Tante Matte, Jean-Luc, Mercy, and Edmond dressed to impress. Theoren immediately put down the bourbon. Emil looked at Mercy and gave a mocking look of disgust.

"Hey, y' gone have t' learn how to knock Mercy, we could've been naked."

"Non…hell non," said Theoren. He frowned at Emil and got up to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the room. Mercy snorted and pulled a face.

"Ugh, and I would have been throwing up and embarrassed for y' as soon as I seen dat"—she eyeballed Henri and walked towards him—"now I can look at you all day and"—

"Uh, uh. Nope. Don't want t' hear dat," interrupted Remy shaking his head. "Help me focus on de weddin please, not a mental visual of mon frère naked. I'm already tryin t' keep my bourbon down as is."

"Whatever Remy," Henri said dismissively, but he wasn't offended. He kissed his wife on the lips and stepped back to look at her and his son. Edmond fidgeted with his tie, causing it to unravel. His little suit fitted him perfectly. He stooped down to his son's level and redid his tie, telling him how nice he looked.

"Y' look nice too papa…Hey, can I go and play with the other kids now? I won't get dirty."

"Not now Edmond. We all gone leave for outside in a minute, so just sit tight," answered Henri.

Remy saw Tante Matte's expression in the mirror. He knew his Tante was proud of him, so he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Stop fussin over y'self chile…Y' all set and ready to get married…y' clean up good Cajun." Matte looked to all of them and was proud that her family was whole again. She noticed Jean-Luc watching her, so she smiled. "You too LeBeau. Y' clean up good too."

"Thank-you Matte," replied Jean-Luc.

"Mmm-hmm...come on yall, let's go." Matte, smoothed her form fitting dress down and patted at her up-do hairstyle that had curly ringlets fall in just the right places. "Let's get Remy hitched to dis gal before de day leaves us."

"You sure you ready gumbo?" asked Logan.

Everyone turned to find Logan leaning against the door with his arms folded. He straightened up and put his hands in his pants pocket and pulled out Rogue's wedding ring and handed it to Henri. Remy and the others watched the exchange and looked strangely at Logan.

Logan buttoned up his tux and looked at everyone. "What? I'm still in the wedding; I'm just switching places with Henri. He looked at Remy. "Can't have your brother come all this way and not stand up for you Gumbo."

Remy smirked and looked at Henri. "Non…dat won't be right." He looked at his family and moved to the door. "I'm ready now. Let's go."

Remy led the way with content in his heart. After that mental slap from Henri, he was able to shake off the fear and anxiety. He now had a one track mind, and that was to make Rogue his officially.

XXX

Rogue sat on the bed bench in her robe as she slid her garter up her leg. It was getting late, and she was worried that the ceremony wouldn't start on time. Her hair was wrapped around hot rollers, but she still had to pull them out so Storm could style it just right. She paused and took a deep breath. She was beginning to sweat, which was a big no-no, so she walked over to the balcony and opened the doors wide to let the nice breeze come it. She closed her eyes and savored the feel of the wind caressing her flushed skin.

The bathroom door caught her attention as Jean stepped out from the steam with Rogue's dress. Rogue said that she didn't need to steam it because there were no wrinkles to begin with, but Jean took it upon herself to do it anyway before she too got herself ready. Now it seemed like they were both rushing.

Rogue reached for jean's dress and helped her step into it, trying to keep from getting stuck in the eye with jean's hair rollers. She also wondered why jean chose to get ready in here with her instead of he own room with Scott. Something was up with her but she didn't want to bring it up. Not until Jean did anyway. It was Jean's personal business after all, and it was up to her if she felt the need to share it or not.

Jean stepped into a beautiful Grecian style pale yellow maternity dress with beaded thong sandals.

"Ya look real nice Jean," complimented Rogue. Jean smiled and thanked Rogue for noticing. Just then, Strom and Betsy came in with matching bridesmaid dresses. The dresses were elegant with simple straps that crossed in the back and plunged into a V-neck in the front. The delicate fabric gathered slightly at the hem between their breasts, and streamlined down the length of their shapely bodies like pale green ocean waves. Their hair was styled the same, with little flowers decorating the hair buns that were styled to the side.

Both Storm and Betsy kicked off their heels, took two of Remy's button down dress shirts and put them on so they could get Rogue's hair and makeup ready without ruining their dresses. Storm moved lightning fast behind Rogue, pulling the rollers from her hair while Betsy lightly dusted powder foundation on Rogue's face.

Before she knew it, Rogue's hair was styled in deep waves. Storm gave her the look of a 1930's Hollywood starlet with her hair parted a little to the side.

"Okay Betsy, finish with her makeup, and I'll get her something borrowed, something blue."

"Oh, Ah already have something blue," added, Rogue. She lifted her leg to reveal the garter she donned earlier. The elastic was of pearl white fabric with baby blue lace stitched on both sides of the elastic. The little heart was stitched over the thin white bow so that the center of the heart lay over the bow's knot.

They looked at it and smiled their approval. "Okay, so I have something borrowed, but Betsy has to finish first," replied Storm.

"Almost done," murmured Betsy. She worked magic with the tweezers, shaping Rogues eyebrows to accommodate her eye makeup. The mascara she used made Rogues lashes fan out even more than they were naturally. She was given the perfect blend of dark and light colors that made her stark green eyes pop. If was very elegant, giving the impression of a summer sunset, where the streaks of red and gold stretched and faded across the darkened blue skies. Because of the elegant artwork performed on her eye, Betsy held pink tinted lip gloss up for her to see before applying it to her lips.

"Okay done, now go get her something borrowed."

Storm reached down in her back to pull out a beautiful and delicate baby blue catalina orchid. The flower was attached to a veil. The raindrops Storm added looked like sparkling little jewels. With a smile, Storm put the flower in her hair, fastening it with bobby pins. For the flower to be synthetic, it was the most beautiful veil she's ever seen.

"Did you make this Storm," Rogue asked in shock. Storm confirmed with a smile. "I used my orchids as a model for it. I wanted it so people couldn't tell the difference. I guess I did a good job?"

"Yes, you did," the women said in unison.

"I'm glad you all like it then. The veil I added the day before the sleepover."

"Well it looks fantastic Storm," said Betsy, and turned to Rogue.

She finally adorned Rogues lips with the gloss, while Jean followed up with Rogues dress for her to step into. The pearl white satin draped over her hourglass figure and trailed down to the floor making sure to trail behind her when she'd walk down the aisle. The dress was sleek and smooth, with the front being accented with extra satin material which made up the straps, swooping down into a U shaped neckline. She turned to look at herself in the full length mirror and was taken aback on how different she looked.

"You look beautiful Rogue," said Jean with tears in her eyes.

Rogue said nothing. She just simply starred at her reflection. Storm put her hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the mirror. "You have something borrowed, and something blue, but you need something old and something knew."

Rogue nodded her head and when to her night stand drawer to pull out the emerald and diamond teardrop earrings and necklace Remy bought, and the diamond and platinum bracelet Jean-Luc gave her. The bracelet belonged to his late wife and he wanted her to have it. She adorned herself with the brilliant keepsakes and reached for the exotic bouquet of flowers that Storm made for her to hold. She looked at her brides. "Yall ready," she asked.

Betsy and Storm shrugged out of Remy's dress shirts and threw them in the bathroom hamper. They too gathered their flower arrangements and walked out of Rogue and Remy's room. They waited as Jean closed the door before heading out to the lawn.

"I'll see you guys outside," she said.

"I'm right behind you," Rogue said through a shaky sigh. She gathered the front of her dress just a little so her strappy heels wouldn't catch in the train as she turned to Betsy and Storm.

"Okay girls, let's get me married."

XXX

A/N: I just love the reviews guys. Thank you for taking the time to read and review, you have no idea how encouraging that is.

To Fostersb: I too like to imagine Rogue and Remy on the same page for once without all of the extra drama that is often found between them. I mean we all have drama, but at some point I'd like to think that we can get it together at some point and time, and so far, I'm hoping that I will convey that concept in this story.

To deadpoohulk and Jasmine Bella: Chapter 10 was so fun to write. I wanted to put Rogue and the rest of the women in a place so they can let her hair down, so why not let it rip in a night club the night before the wedding!

Again guys, thank-you again for your support, I am learning so much about my writing style. Coming up next, part II of the wedding day!


	12. Chapter 12

White chairs were perfectly lined on both sides of the white carpet that lead to the beautifully decorated gazebo. The guests were surrounded by fragrant azaleas and magnolias. The climate in New York did not allow for such beauty of the southern grown flowers, but because of Storms influence, they had no problem blooming and bending to the weather witches every whim. It had been two weeks since the end of the school semester, but the whole student body chose to stay for the ceremony. Any teenage girls or boys who had their secret crushes on Rogue and Remy would have their hearts crushed today, as they would witness the union between, to what some would believe, the hottest couple in the school.

The melodic sounds of Remy's favorite jazz tunes filled the garden as the ceremony began. Kurt was the first to walk down the aisle. He smiled and nodded his head at everyone. When he caught his wife's gaze, he smiled even brighter. He chuckled silently to himself, knowing that Amanda was still a little off-kilter from last night's bridal shower, but she managed to fair well.

Kurt, with bible in hand, stepped into the large gazebo. He then turned and faced the guests as he waited for the main participants of the ceremony to come out. Remy was the first to come out. Dreamy sighs from the teenaged girls were heard as he walked by. He looked as if he just stepped off the cover of _GQ Magazine_ wearing a black tux and a cocky grin. He nodded his head to everyone and took his place on the landing of the grand gazebo. Henri walked down the aisle later, with Logan following a few paces afterward. They both stood next to Remy, waiting for the bridesmaids.

Storm came out looking breathtaking as usual like the goddess she was known to be with her cocoa brown skin and electric white hair. Logan stood tall with a gleam in his eye when he saw his girl walking down the aisle. Storm found his gaze and winked at him as she also took her place on the landing. Then Betsy walked out. Her stride was confident, like the smooth strides she's used to taking when she was a runway model. To her this walk was nothing different, just at a slower pace. She spotted Warren and gave him a quick air-kiss. She opened a psych-link to Warren for a quick chat.

_"Don't you look simply delicious sitting there Mr. Worthington."_

_"I'm glad you think so. You look gorgeous in that dress sweetheart"_—he watched her take her place next to Storm_—"and don't think that you're going to let me go another night without you giving me any attention, because my resolve is now broken after seeing you walk down this aisle looking like that."_

Warren gave Betsy a sexy mental growl and saw Betsy blush. He heard the professor clear his throat and smiled at him. He then turned to the sound of Jean coughing; noticing how she was using her coughs to cover her laughter.

"_Did they hear me_?" he asked Betsy, but Betsy said nothing, she only looked down at her small bouquet of flowers. Jean however gave him his answer.

_"Yes, we heard you,"_ she said, _"and you were projecting loud enough for everyone else to hear too, but don't worry, the professor blocked the projections from the other guests_."

_"Warren. When you have the time, sit with me in my office so that I may show you how to do one-on-one psych-links for private mental conversations," _said the professor.

Warren put his hand to his forehead and rubbed hard; looking down in embarrassment. Jean however, was still giggling but quickly managed to compose herself because she could feel Scott tickling her brain with their private psych-link, wanting to know what was so funny. She of course, dismissed it, saying that it was nothing he should concern himself with, but he projected his thoughts to her anyway.

_"How long will you continue to ignore me Jean? This can't go on forever. Sooner or later you will have to talk to me honey. I was hoping to see you before the ceremony started but you chose to get dressed elsewhere."_ Scott grew more and more frustrated as he thought more about it.

Jean became irritable within seconds. She closed her eyes and smiled, shaking her head. Taking a deep breath, she turned slightly towards Scott and let it out. _"No Scott, you're right, this can't go on forever, but I will talk to you when I'm ready to talk to you. When I'm ready to be around you I will be."_

She was rubbing her stomach now, and gripping the chair for support. A large bout of fatigue came over her in waves; feeling her muscles relax almost to the point of paralysis. Jean quickly used her powers to correct the sudden onset of symptoms, feeling better instantly because of it. This little quip however, didn't go unnoticed by the professor or Scott. Remy picked up on it too.

Scott touched his wife's shoulder, making her slightly turn towards him again. His hand rested on her stomach. _"Jean, baby what's wrong? What's happening? Is it the baby?" _

Jean blinked several times and looked at Scott. She shrugged him off. _"It's just the baby Scott."_ She lied. _"Nothing's wrong, it's just the baby trying to get comfortable"_—she moved his hand off her stomach_—"it's no cause for alarm. My due date is coming up soon, so it's common for me to feel tired."_

She immediately cut off the psych-link to their conversation. Scott sighed at her response and her apparent distant body language. He was hurt that she recoiled from his touch now. This was hard for him, and every emotion Jean was feeling because of his lapse in judgment or fidelity. He was at her mercy and he knew it, he just hope that she would give him another chance. Scott was shaken from his train-of-thought when he and the other guests stood up to wait for the bride to come out.

When Remy saw everyone stand up, he started to take deep even breaths to calm himself. The smooth jazz tunes continued to play as he and everyone waited for Rogue to appear from the mansion. When she finally appeared, Remy heard gasps and whispers from everyone. He too was entranced on how stunning she was. He'd never seen a more gorgeous, more beautiful woman in his life. She was absolutely breathtaking. His mouth when dry when he noticed how the fabric of her wedding dress laid over her curves.

With each step she took, it looked as if she was floating on air. The glow of the afternoon sun made it appear as if she was an angel walking straight from the heavens above, finally deciding to grace him with her presence down here on earth. The split in her dress came about mid-thigh, making it possible for the garter to peek through with each step she took. Remy licked his lips and ogled at his woman as she pulled her dress up to step up to the landing. He cupped her elbow all the while, never taking his eyes off of her.

Rogue smiled at Kurt and then looked at Remy. She cupped Remy's face and he covered her hand with his, kissing her palm in the process. He still couldn't stop looking at her. He noticed everything, from her deep wavy hair, flawless make-up that made her green eyes sparkle, along with the emerald and diamond jewelry that he gave her. The glowing sunset made the jewels she wore sparkle brilliantly. He mouthed that he loved her and she grinned and mouthed the exact same words to him. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation of being Mrs. Remy LeBeau. They held hands and stood before Kurt as he started the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved…"

XXX

The reception was held outside on the other side of the mansions magnificent gardens, giving everyone the chance to admire how the garden was decorated for this special occasion. Everyone who lived in the mansion knew what the grounds looked like, but at twilight, especially how the wedding ceremony and reception was ornamented with soft lighting, was truly enchanting.

The reception was under a huge tent that was draped in pearl white and green chiffon. The open dance floor was surrounded by chairs and tables. The tables were adorned with the same elegant fabric, and a floral center piece to complete the look.

Everyone filed into the reception area. There was soft music playing, along with laughter and lively conversation. Bobby went to the makeshift DJ booth to change the music. He tapped the microphone to make sure that it worked. As Remy and Rogue approached the tent he made their introductions known.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as they walked in. Remy and Rogue approached the dance floor for their first dance as _Always and Forever_ by Heatwave crooned from the speakers.

Remy held his wife close, touching the side of her face with his and whispering in her ear.

"Y' beautiful Chère. Are y' happy?"

Rogue tilted her head back to look him in the eyes. She flashed a loving smile, and said "yes", causing him to kiss her lips.

"What about you? Are ya happy," she asked. Remy gave her an answer by dipping her, and then kissed her passionately before standing her up.

Everyone whistled and howled at the small action.

Rogue blushed and tucked her head in the crook of Remy's neck. She then looked up at him, licking her lips.

"Y' taste good Chère, just like honey."

"MmmHmm, just like honey. Guess ah wore the right lip gloss then."

Remy nodded his head in agreement. He rubbed her back as they swayed to the music. Rogue kissed his neck and told him that she wanted to go dance with Jean-Luc, so that queued Remy to invite his Tante to dance with him. Everybody coupled up for a slow dance.

On the dance floor, Logan held Storm close in his arms as they danced.

"You look beautiful Ro," said Logan. He looked all around at her handiwork and making all this possible. "And you did a good job around the mansion. Everyone is saying how nice everything is."

Storm looked around at her handiwork with pride. "Thank-you Logan. It was nothing really." She ran her fingers through his hair. "You look quite handsome yourself." She pecked his lips and heard a low growl rumble down in the base of his throat.

She smiled.

"That was a nice thing you did for Remy by letting Henri be the best man," she added.

"Yeah well, what was I to do. They were practically whining like little crybabies." Storm looked at him, lifting a single eyebrow and smacked her lips.

"No they weren't."

Logan smirked. "No they weren't, but in my mind they were." Storm threw her head back and laughed. He took advantage of her exposed neck in the process and kissed it. He kept kissing her all the way until he reached her lips and paused mere inches from her mouth.

Storm stared at his mouth. This was a rare moment for Logan to be so intimate in public. He was definitely private when it came to his love life, and it certainly had her in awe at his open display of affection.

"Sorry if I had you thinking our relationship wasn't on the up-and-up. That was my fault." His hand released hers to cup her chin and force her to look him in the eyes. "I love you Ro."

"I love you back," she said with a smile.

Logan moved Storm around the dance floor as she peppered his face with kisses.

Jubilee and Bobby slow danced alongside Kitty and Piotr. The camera spheres floated around everyone, filming and taking pictures. Occasionally people will wave into them and blow kisses at it saying congratulations to Rogue and Remy on their wedding day.

The eight tiered wedding cake was brought out and everyone marveled at how beautiful it was. Jubilee handed the newlyweds the cake cutter and server, and put their first slice on a cake plate. They fed each other with their fingers and kissed each other with cake-filled mouths while everyone cheered.

Jean-Luc noticed Matte's tear filled eyes, so he handed her his handkerchief to help dry them; he watched her try to get herself together. He knew that she didn't like anyone fussing over her, but he just couldn't help himself, so he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She looked at him and grinned.

"What was dat for Cher?" Matte asked.

"Dat's for takin care of my boys like de were y' blood." He said.

"Y' more den welcome Jean-Luc. I'm happy to do it. I consider dem my flesh and blood anyway y' know."

He nodded and continued to look at her in a different way which made her wonder about if he had more to say. He let her go and continued to watch her. Matte eyed him inquisitively, wanting to know what was on his mind.

"What's on y' mind Jean-Luc?"

He licked his lips.

"Thank y' for takin care of me for all these years too Chère."

"Y' welcome again," she said as she tried to hand him his handkerchief, but he took her hand and kissed it.

"Come take a walk wit me?"

"Okay," she said. He still held her hand as he led her away from the reception so they can talk in privately.

Emil and Theoren noticed Matte and Jean-Luc trail off.

"It's about damn time," said Theoren, with Emil agreeing with him. Theoren turned his head towards the mansion. He got up when he noticed two women approach the reception. He nudged Emil to take a look.

"Dos are the women from de riverboat non?" asked Theoren. Emil looked up, and saw Laura and one of the waitresses from the gentlemen's club walking towards the tent.

Storm also noticed the two women.

"Who are they I wonder," she asked. Logan turned around to find out who 'they' she was speaking of when he noticed Emil and Laura talking. He also noticed Donna with Theoren.

"The women talking to Emil is Laura Sinclair. She's the one that owns the riverboat and has the hots for Emil over there. The woman talking to Theoren works for Laura as a waitress down in the gentlemen's club on the boat."

"And you invited them?"

"No. Gumbo did, since she took great care of us last night."

"Oh really. And how did she take care of you?"

"By supplying me with all the cigars, food, and beer a man can handle."

Storm shook her head laughing.

Logan and Storm saw the women walk towards them to introduce themselves. They also managed to say congratulations to Rogue and Remy after Remy introduced the women to his wife. When Laura made it back to Emil, she just stood there grinning at him.

Emil noticed her hair wasn't bone straight this time, but was a big kinky-curly mass of loveliness with a flower in her hair. She looked even more exotic than when he first saw her at the riverboat.

She wore a burnt orange strapless dress with a pair of beige soft suede Jimmy Choo sandals with shimmering Swarovski crystals encrusted on four and a half inch heels, with a beige clutch purse to match.

Emil's eyes traveled from her pedicured toes to her sparkling hazel-brown eyes, and all she could do was smile. "You like what you see Emil?" Emil drew closer to her, invading her personal space again like he did last night. To say that he was happy to see her was and understatement.

"I sure do chère, I sure do. In fact, I'd like it even better if y' danced wit me?"

"It'll be my pleasure," she said.

Laura placed her hand in Emil's and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. They found themselves to be drawn to each other; talking about everything that came to mind. While they danced, they talked about last night and how she owned the riverboat.

"I went to college to learn business and entrepreneurship instead of being a lawyer like my dad wanted. I started to learn all that I could in order to successfully run a small business. Of course having my hands in the professional gambler arena had its benefits as well as its draw backs, but in the end I managed to learn a lot about the casino games, as well as the people who played them. I meshed all of that knowledge into what I learned on the business end of it, and I've been in business ever since."

"Hmm, nice…beautiful, smart, and savvy. My kind of woman," added Emil. Laura pressed closer against him to feel more of his heat. "Thank-you. it's taken a lot to get where I am…what about you? What do you do?"

"I'm an artifacts curator and collector."

"Really? What kind of artifacts?"

"Um…just different artifacts that come in from time to time."

"What are your favorite pieces that you've acquired?"

Emil wasn't too keen in telling her anything about what he really did for a living so he tried as best he could to give blanket explanations about his profession. Laura saw how deep in thought he was and soon figured it out anyway. She looked around at all of the guests and how unique they were. She looked at Remy, Henri, and Theoren, noticing how fit and agile they were on the dance floor, including the one she was being charmed by right here in front of her. She'd heard of Remy LeBeau from her underground and Las Vegas connections and collectively put two-and-two together.

Laura stopped moving with Emil, licked her lips, and stared at him. He moved back a little, trying to give her space, but she stepped closer to him.

"You know Emil, I'm a woman that simply won't have time to judge anybody on what they do in order to eat. I may not know everything about you, but from what I know, I know that I like very much. It doesn't matter to me one bit that you're a professional"—she stared at him for a moment—"thief."

Emil was taken aback on how observant she was. Of course he didn't confirm or deny her claim but he was damn sure intrigued about Laura Sinclair, and what she was all about. But for now, he would steer the conversation to safer topics. He felt her hand drag up his back as she continued to draw closer to him. He looked down at her and saw her smile that Mona Lisa smile again, but this time, with a hint of self-consciousness.

He placed his hand on the side of her neck, tracing his thumb along her jawline; he observed how she swallowed hard at his unrelenting silence. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her, and then drew away, hovering mere inches away from her plush lips. Just then the music changed to an up tempo beat and Emil smiled while he moved them to the beat of the music. "If y' gone be wit me Cherie, y' gotta learn t' keep up wit dis Cajun. Let me see how light y' are on y' feet."

Laura beamed at his enthusiasm and worked it out on the dance floor. Everyone one danced to their hearts content. Matte and Jean-Luc came back from their walk holding hands. Matte managed to get everyone to form a soul-train line where they could really show off.

Everyone took turns dancing down the aisle first couple-by-couple, and then individually. The kids where showing the older adults the latest dance moves as they came down the aisle too. Edmond became fascinated by Stephanie, a young mutant girl who had wings, and could light up like a fire fly. They stayed close to each other, playing and jumping around on the dance floor trying to do what they saw the big kids do.

Kitty later turned the music down to announce that it was time for the garter and bouquet toss. Remy led Rogue to an open space near the DJ booth.

"Yall ready ladies?" Rogue shouted.

"No! Wait for me!" yelled Jubilee as she came running from the mansion.

"Well hurry up then gal for ya miss out." Rogue watched jubilee along with the rest of the women, gather around, ready to catch the bouquet. Satisfied that anyone that wanted to catch it was on the floor waiting, she turned her around, and then counted to three before she tossed the bouquet over her head.

It was interesting to watch all the women and girls scramble to get a hold of the bouquet. When the dust was cleared, Kitty was the one that ended up with the flowers. Some of the women clapped while the young girls pouted a little because they lost out on their chance. Kitty shrilled as she jumped up and down in delight.

"Way to go Kitty. Good catch," said Storm. "Now it is your turn Remy. Come on and take you wife's garter off."

"Gladly Stormy," Remy added. He smirked as Storm frowned at his use of that nickname she hated. She pinched him as he walked past her, making him yelp. He poked his lower lip out as he rubbed his arm.

Remy turned his attention to Rogue who was just standing there with one hand on her hip and the other on the back of the chair.

Their gazes locked. Slowly Rogue lowered herself into the seat. She seductively moved her shoulders and hips to make herself more comfortable. She giggled as she saw her husband's eyebrows wiggle mischievously, knowing that he was thinking naughty thoughts. Remy went to grab a chair. He sat it across from Rogue so he could get a full view of her. Both of their side views where facing the audience.

Without taking her eyes off him, Rogue slowly lifted her leg from the split in her dress. Wolf whistles were heard amongst the young men; Remy couldn't agree with them more. One look at Rogue's creamy thigh had him salivating so much he had to swallow a couple of times just to keep from drooling. He eyed the garter that hugged her upper thigh. Bending over, he ran his hands up her leg but stopped at her knee. He bent over further kissing her on the way up to catch the garter with his teeth. The sexual display had Rogue flustered. He then dragged the carter down her leg, lifting her leg up slightly at a better angle, in order to pull it over her shoe.

"Ya somethin else swamprat," breathed Rogue.

"And don't y' forget it mon riverrat," he added.

Remy stood up with his back facing the audience. He then counted to three and chucked the garter in the air, and then turned around to see who'd caught it. The carter instead sored over the single gentlemen's heads, landing on the front part of the professor's chair. The professor gave such an animated look, it made everyone weak with laughter.

He wheeled his chair over to Kitty, grinning at her sudden uneasiness. He studied the garter for a moment before looking over to Piotr.

"Piotr, would you like to do the honors of placing this onto Kitty's leg for me? I think that would be best coming from you," offered the professor.

Piotr, also smiling a little awkwardly, thanked the professor, took the garter, and slid the garter up Kitty's leg. He took his girlfriend by the hand and they both went to get something to eat and drink.

Rogue and Remy stayed on the stage together, with Rogue sitting on his lap. It was nice to see their family and close friends help them celebrate such a special day. They noticed Jean-Luc staying close to Tante Matte, and how Mercy and Henri danced with Edmond and Stephanie.

Rogue wiggled in his lap to get a better position, but was held still by Remy. "Don't do dat Chère," he grunted. "Dat's drivin me crazy." Realizing what he was talking about, Rogue bit her bottom lip, turned and kissed him on the side of his face.

She felt him rising.

"Sorry sugah. Ah didn't mean to stir ya up."

Remy nodded his head but looked at his watch. It was time for them to leave for their flight to Paris shortly. He squeezed Rogue's thigh to get her attention.

"We need to get ready to go soon Chère if we want to catch our flight non?" Rogue picked up her husband's wrist to also see the time. She conceded by standing up to smooth out her dress. Remy stood up from his chair, grasped Rogue's hand and slipped away from the reception to go and change for their flight to Paris. Rogue however, sent a mental note to Betsy that they were getting ready to go change and be on their way to the airport.

XXX

Back in their room, they slipped into more comfortable attire for the flight. Rogue in a pair of navy blue relaxed fit linen pants and a baby blue sleeveless cotton tunic top. Remy donned on a pair of crisp black jeans and a silver gray silk shirt. They both checked their appearance in the full length and dresser drawer mirrors before stepping into their shoes. Remy in a simple pair of black boots, and Rogue in a pair of wedged opened toed sling back sandals.

Remy grabbed his wallet and loose change from the night stand, and Rogue grabbed their keys and placed them in her wide red leather clutch purse. Remy looked around the room.

"Y' sure y' got everything?"

Rogue took one last look around before answering.

"Ah sure do, and it's all packed and waitin for us downstairs in the car sugah, so let's get goin."

They both grabbed their overhead luggage and left their room, locking the doorknob from the inside before closing the door shut.

XXX

Everyone stood on the mansion's steps waiting for the newlyweds to come out. The limo that the professor had for them was packed and waiting for the couple.

"Maman, are they coming now," asked Edmond. He struggled with his rice bag, fighting to keep the small grains from spilling out before he got a chance to throw them. He grunted as he jammed his little hand down into the rice bag. He concentrated on getting a good handful of rice so he could give to Stephanie. He looked up and saw her hovering above him, curious as to what he was doing with the rice when his aunt and uncle haven't come out yet.

Edmond stuck his fist full of rice in the air.

"Y' want some? I got plenny," he said.

"Thank-you," said Stephanie as she took the rice from his hand and put it in her dress pocket to await the opportunity to throw it.

The front door opened for the newlyweds as they stepped out in plain view of their guests. Rogue and Remy quickly hugged and kissed their family and friends and jogged to the limo as rice was thrown at them. They waved goodbye from inside the limo as it drove off while everyone on the steps of the mansion waved goodbye too.

Jean watched as the limo drove down the street. She felt Scott's hand on the small of her back as she smiled in the direction of the limo, thinking of how beautiful everything was today. Feeling Scott's hands on the small of her back made her uncomfortable, so she moved away from him. Turning around to face him she looked him in the eye, finally ready to address their current situation.

Jean folded her arms; regarding how they used to be; wondering how it all unraveled at the seams. Scott smiled down at her, but currently she felt nothing at all for that smile of his. She was tired. Thinking about the whole thing just simply exhausted her, and she needed to have some peace. She opened up the psych-link to mentally communicate with her husband.

"_I want a divorce Scott. Pack up your things and move into the boathouse, or one of the guest bedrooms, or whereever. I'm done…we're done."_

Scott shook his head. He wanted to speak but he was a loss for words. He couldn't believe this was happening, but honestly how did he expect her to react? Shoving his hands in his pockets, he conceded to what she wanted.

"_Fine, I'll move out of our room, but that's all I'm doing for now Jean, because I don't want to upset you more than I already have. But we will talk about all of this when you're ready."_

Jean snorted as she looked him up and down and walked off, heading towards the LeBeau's.

XXX

Mercy dabbed her eyes with Henri's handkerchief. She finally got the chance to really see Remy happy. She looked around at her family and saw how happy they all appeared. She rubbed her stomach as she felt the baby give her a sharp kick in the side. Fanning herself with the handkerchief, she held her stomach discreetly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She made a soft yelp as she felt her water break.

Edmond, being the closest to his mother, heard her make a funny noise. He looked at the mess on the floor, and then scrunched his face up.

"Papa! Maman just peed her pants...look!" he exclaimed.

Henri and the others glanced up and Mercy holding her stomach. He rushed to his wife's side to help.

"Hank, we got a live one here!" yelled Logan.

Henri spoke to Mercy softly in French as they were lead down to the medlab.

XXX

Remy struggled with trying to put Rogue's carry-on luggage in the overhead compartment. The flight attendant finally offered to secure the bag in the captain's closet, but Remy declined. One good shove of the luggage made for a tight fit. He closed the compartment door short and slid in the first class seat next to Rogue. The flight attendant gave them two glasses of champagne to help them relax a little before they take off to their two week honeymoon.

XXX

A/N: another chapter added to the story. Thank you so much the kind reviews

To Deadpoolhulk: I just couldn't bring myself to ruin Rogue and Remy's wedding by having it be crashed by supervillians…sorry. But don't worry; the newlyweds will have a huge rough patch to go through before they can finally settle down and try to live happily ever after.

To Fostersb: As far as Remy's small panic attack before the wedding, I just simply used my own experience when I wrote that one. It wasn't my husband having a panic attack, it was me. I kept forgetting what to say. I finally got it together mentally and managed to say what I needed to say and it's been on ever since. Now he can't get me to shut up. As for Rogue's wedding dress, here is the link to see what it looks like. Of course I altered it a little with a split. go to dressesshop dot com and pull up the links below.

products/A-Line-Alvina-Valenta-Light-Champagne-Spaghetti-Strap-Simply-Elegant-Wedding-Dress-for-Bridal-Gown

Here are also the bridesmaid's dresses, just picture the color of the dresses as green instead of chocolate brown.

products/Chocolate-Chic-Satin-Sheath-Column-V-Neck-Zip-up-Natural-Waist-Ruched-Bridesmaid-Dresses-bridesmaidwd1567

Reviews=happiness and joy


	13. Chapter 13

Warning. This chapter/fanfic is for adults. The content here is explicit and if you are under the age of 18 you should not be reading this fanfic. If you find that this chapter will be offensive in any way then discontinue reading, but if you don't than please continue reading and let me know what you think. I am not getting paid by Marvel, and this fanfic is just for pure reading pleasure.

XXX

The flight was long but well worth it once Rogue and Remy arrived at their hotel room. The spacious honeymoon suite was of lavish décor. Picture windows stretched from wall to wall, providing the most breathtaking view of the Eiffel Tower along with Paris's bustling night life, even if it was late into the night. The suite's décor had tastefully fused together contemporary and antique styles of abstract art and furnishings, making the room to emanate true luxury. The guest bathroom blended into the rest of the tasteful furnishings of the suite. French doors separated the master suite from the rest of the room, to allow for more intimacy for its newly wedded couple.

Rogue entered the master suite and ran her hand along the king sized canopy bed, fascinated by its size and beauty. The bed was made up of four hand carved mahogany wood posts with soft champagne colored silk drapes intricately designed to thread through the canopy and cascade down the sides of each post, touching the floor. She instantly thought of the fabric from the night club the other night.

There were vibrant red decorative pillows selectively placed in contrast to the soft pink pillows and champagne colored comforter. In the corner of the room stood a large four panel full length mirrored privacy screen. Perpendicular to the bed was another bathroom suite and another set of French doors that lead out to a private balcony, where Ivy vines were tightly woven through the wrought iron framework, separating the bedroom's private balcony from the rest of the balcony, which accommodated the rest of the honeymoon suite.

Remy walked up behind Rogue and placed his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her face and neck.

"Hello Mrs. LeBeau," he whispered softly.

Rogue closed her eyes and gave into the warmth her husband provided her, which reverberated deep within her, awakening her senses. She had to get control of herself if she wanted to savor this feeling all night with him. She gently shrugged out of his embrace and turned to look at him. His eyes conveyed desire and raw hunger for her, and she was enticed by it. She raked her eyes over Remy's body and back up to meet his eyes again before speaking.

"Do you want to show me the sights now?" she asked.

"Non," he replied.

Rogue slowly sashayed across the floor to the bathroom while taking the hair pins out of her hair. Her wavy auburn and white tresses fell, lightly caressing her back and shoulders. She looked over her shoulder at Remy before she unbuttoned her blouse and rotated her shoulders out of the delicate fabric, letting the material gather around her waist just before it fluttered down to the floor.

She reached the entrance of the bathroom before she turned around to Remy. She met his gaze and tilted her head slightly before she asked, "Do you want to go to a theatre?" Remy slowly shook his head before replying, "Non."

Remy took two steps toward his wife, but was stopped by the slow shake of her head and the small click of her tongue before she mouthed the word "no." She gave a pout with her already pouty lips and asked, "What do you want to do with me then sugah?"

Remy met her gaze and considered her loaded question, but he never answered her. He stood there greatly aroused at how his wife stood before him, torturing him, enticing him with her seductive movements, knowing he would pay attention to her subtle gestures. She knew it made him hot.

"Ah guess we're stayin here then huh? Well, I'm gonna go freshen up sugah, so I'll be out in a minute." Rogue licked her lips, grabbed her carry-on bag, and entered the bathroom.

Remembering the need to use Logan's psyche for his healing factor the day of her wedding to get over her hangover had her full concentration, which usually caused her to abate the use of touch from others for fear of absorbing them. But she hoped that wasn't the case for her tonight, because she had been practicing the combination of using her powers with the ability to still touch, and she wanted to surprise Remy with it. She just hoped that she didn't knock him out tonight from lack of focus.

Making sure that her hair wouldn't get wet, she wore a shower cap provided by the hotel. Then she quickly showered using a brown sugar and honey scrub before rinsing off. The after effects had her skin glowing and fragrantly soft. The psyches in her mind started to stir, which made her uneasy, as if she was standing in the middle of the street completely naked. She was also aware of Remy's psyche becoming angry with the other psyches aroused state. She pushed the psyches back to a small compartment in her mind, locked them away, and pulled Remy's psyche to the front. The change in her mental atmosphere was instant, and it put her at ease, once again exuding sensuality and confidence that she conveyed just minutes before.

XXX

Remy came out of the guest bathroom dressed in a pair of black silk pajama pants and adjusted the logs that burned slowly in the fireplace. The moonlight illuminated through the windows of the suite, partnering with the mesmerizing crackle of the fireplace to give the suite a magical warm glow. He turned to the sound of the bathroom door opening in the master suite, and saw his wife standing in the entrance.

His mouth instantly went dry as he saw Rogue standing there in a white see-through babydoll top, with matching thong panties and four inch high heels. The opening to her top revealed a wonderfully toned stomach, with a thin body chain shimmering around her waist. The babydoll top stopped just short of her curvaceous hips and bottom. He watched as she walked up to him with a gentle sway of her hips and lustful smoldering glint in her eyes. He never wanted anyone more than he wanted her right now.

Remy's cock throbbed at the sight of her. His body burned for her and he needed relief now. A relief only made by touching her. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair, letting the thumb of his other hand smooth over her pouty lips. She kissed his thumb and lightly sucked it into her mouth as he watched. She watched his gaze drop down to her plump breasts. She popped his thumb free from her mouth before replying, "You like what you see," she said. Of course he did, but that wasn't a question.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

Rogue reached up to touch Remy's face and she used her other hand to guide his hand from her face, down to her breast. Remy felt her nipples harden through the delicate fabric. Rogue's skin flushed pink from his touch. "What do you want Remy?" Remy pulled his eyes from her breasts and looked into Rogue's eyes. His lips curled up slightly and then let them set in line before answering. "I want t' be inside you Anna. I can't wait."

Rogue pulled Remy closer and kissed him. Her tongue danced passionately with his. She trailed her hand down to his cock and caressed him through his silk pants. She felt his hands knead the skin at the nape of her neck as he moaned in her mouth from her touch. She found his pants too restricting, so she used both hands to glide down his back, moving underneath the waist band and firmly grabbed his ass before reaching around the front to grab his thick cock again.

Both of Remy's hands were in Rogues hair. Her skin smelled sweet and was soft and smooth to the touch. He was on fire as he felt her caressing his shaft, and rubbed the semen that beaded from his slit into the sensitive tip of his penis.

Remy couldn't take it, he just couldn't. "Anna," he whispered huskily, but she swallowed his words with a deeper kiss. "You can't wait for me sugah?"

Remy's eyebrows furrowed while he was still kissing Rogue. His eyes flew open and breathlessly broke away from the kiss to stare at another Rogue walking toward him, circling him, and finally touching him. He noticed that he was still holding Rogue and she was still caressing his cock. He looked down at her and found her smiling mischievously, and he loved it. It made him hot.

"You kinky lil vixen…is dis what y' wanted t'do wit me Chere? Give me a ménage trois?" Rogue nibbled his bottom lip before answering.

"Mmhm, and then some…have you had a threesome before?" Remy looked at the other Rogue, loving the attention they gave him, and how he was completely sandwiched in. Of course he's had threesomes before, but nothing like this. "Non"—feeling one Rogue trail her tongue down his back—"not with a _copy_ of the same woman like dis."

They hungrily kissed and touched one another as they got into bed. The drapes from the bed cascaded down the sides of the bed and incased them in the privacy the canopy bed provided. Rogue slowly slid her fingers down the crease of Remy's butt. She probed his entrance, making him shiver at the sensation.

"Merde, bebe that feels good," he responded. Rogue's clone kissed and licked up his back. She licked the shell of his ear, while she heard his heavy breathing from being highly stimulated.

He tunneled his fingers in her hair, turned slightly, and leaned his head back to kiss her, while having his penis caressed and his nipples licked and sucked by the other Rogue. She stopped her ministrations to get his attention. He broke the kiss from Rogue's clone to focus on the Rogue in front of him. "It's time to give me what I want. I want to taste ya Remy," she said with a hungry lust-filled stare.

His eyes glowed and met his wife's eyes in an intense gaze. She was driving him completely mad with desire. He watched the other Rogue get off the bed. She bent over to retrieve a mini-vibrating dildo and lubricant. She sucked the dildo while looking at him. "Mon Dieu," was his only reply. He turned to the Rogue in front of him as she watched his reaction. "Do you trust meh?"

He leaned his forehead against hers, his throat suddenly went dry. He was burning for her, and her erogenous senses. "Oui, chere"—he pinched her hard nipple—"I trust you." She gently kissed his lips and left a trail of small kisses down his neck and chest, while her clone moaned as she caressed Remy's backside. He placed his hands on the headboard, and let his wife take complete control of him.

Remy had many lovers—countless lovers in fact, so he managed to be involved in a lot of kinky activities, however this was different. He was never that trusting with any of his previous lovers to allow them to rim _him_ with a dildo. It takes a tremendous amount of love and trust to give completely into unbridled passion like this, and the only one he has _ever_ felt this way with was right here with him, making him shudder under her sweet touch.

Rogue's clone gently probed him with the sex toy while using her other hand to squeeze his ass and kiss up his spine. Rogue positioned herself over Remy's penis. She cupped his balls and took him fully into her mouth.

"Merde," he breathed out shakily. Remy felt beautifully trapped. His wife was pushing him over the edge. The sensation felt was like having ice water being dumped on your entire body in one hundred degree weather. She pleasured him from the back and the front at the same time.

She swirled her tongue around his thick long shaft on the way down to where her hand fisted at the base. She then wrapped her lips around his sensitive head, came down to meet her hand and sucked hard on the way up, lightly raking at his sensitive tip with her teeth. She picked up her pace, moving against him and with him in a synchronized rhythm.

Remy could do nothing but grip the headboard and give loud deep guttural groans from the ultimate pleasure. He swore beautifully in French, and called her name again and again. "Anna, mon dieu…Anna," he managed to speak out in between his moans.

He tried to move put he couldn't, for she would not let him. Rogue licked and sucked his manhood, taking him deep within her mouth. She reveled in his taste and texture, loving the slurping sounds the action made. He felt every nerve ending come alive as the vibration from the sex toy hummed against the nerve endings of his rear end. Rogue reached around and pinched his nipples.

"Merde…oh bebe, bebe…Merde," he groaned out. It was the erotic sensation of one Rogue rimming him from behind, along with the intense feeling of the other Rogue sucking him. "Ahhh…I love you" he moaned again and again.

His aroused emotions slammed into her, which caused her to grip the toy along with the side of his hip tighter, turning the vibration up for more stimulation. "Bebe…p-please," he managed to stutter out. With shaky hands, he gently released himself from her, not wanting to come just yet.

He no longer felt Rogue's clone behind him, but heard the sound of the dildo hit the floor with a thud. It was just he and only one Rogue left in the room. He reached for her, pulled her up to meet him in the center of the bed. Taking large, deep, savoring breaths, he cupped her face and stared at her in amazement. There were no words to convey, for he was speechless. He searched her face for anything, something, and nothing at all. Remy was still breathing and shaking heavily but he kissed her anyway.

Rogue was dizzy from Remy's passionate kiss. She was worried that he wouldn't let her have her way with him, but was surprised that he obliged here fantasy about taking him the way that she did. She felt the full benefit of using multiple man's powers to duplicate herself to have a threesome and used Remy's empathy to sense his emotions.

"Ch-chere," his voice was raspy and his throat was dry. He cleared his throat and tried again without stuttering. "Anna, Mon Dieu, I love," and with that, he kissed her again. Her sweet taste mingled with his as he sucked her tongue, drawing her in deeper.

That sweet scent of her sex filled his senses. She moaned in his mouth and finally broke free, allowing gulps of air to fill her lungs. "Ah take it ya liked it sugah?"

Remy shook his head, still holding her face in his hands. "Der are no words for dis my cherie…no words at all." She tried to wiggle free but he held on to her.

"Where y' think y' going girl? We ain't finished yet."

"Ooh, ya want more? Getting a lil greedy aint ya?" she asked with a smirk. She knew he would come at her like this, and she relished in the fact that she can get him so roiled up. It turned her on.

"Oh I'm very greedy Chère, and y' know I got stamina"—he ran his fingers through her hair to massage her scalp—"plus, y' can't do what y' just did and get away wit it…c'mere." He pulled her closer to him and untied the front of her baby doll nightie. Her breasts bounced freely from the removal of the garment. Remy pinched her nipples and caused Rogue to moan with pleasure. The feeling was electrifying, shooting strait to her wet core.

"Y like dat Anna?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

"What do y' want bebe? Tell me."

"Ah want ya inside me"

"Mmhm," he said. He cupped her other breast and sucked hard, and Rogue cried out. He reached down to her thong to test her wetness. Her thong was drenched with her juices and it took every ounce of will power not to come right then and there. He delved his two fingers in to stroke her. Rogue closed her eyes and gasped. She bit her lip and dug her fingers in his shoulders. She opened her eyes half way when he slowly pulled out. Rogue followed his wet fingers to his lips, and watched as he licked her essence off his fingers. She felt his gaze on her as he licked his lips. His eyes grew wild as he breathed in her scent. "Y' taste so sweet…so good."

He then grabbed her butt and hoisted her up, while she wrapped her legs around him as he laid her down on the bed. He tugged at the thin material of her heavily soaked thong, and dragged it off her hips, down her creamy thighs and legs, and tossed them to the side. He then started at her toes. He licked and sucked his way back up her legs, nibbling the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh before stopping right at her soft curly mound.

Remy looked up at his wife, fully intoxicated with the scent of her sex, and his mouth watered for another taste of her. Remy breathed warm air on her, causing Rogue to arch her back and moan at the sensation. Her plump pussy was dripping wet, her juices sliding down to her back entrance. Being completely in tune to her, he enclosed his mouth around the hardness of her clit and flicked it with is tongue. "Remy!" she cried out in pleasure.

He slid two fingers inside her, twisted them to swirl the inside of her front wall, while he continued to suck on her clit. She tasted like a fresh juicy peach, the kind that his Tante use to give him to eat to temporarily satisfy him until dinner was ready. He hummed at the taste of her goodness and the sounds he heard her make from the pleasure he gave her as he hit her sweet spot.

He suddenly pulled up from his delectable ministrations to watch her. "Y' taste so damn good Chere," he murmured. He pulled his fingers out to lick them clean before delving them back inside of her warm juices. "Look at me."

Rogue pulled herself up on her elbows to try and focus on him. He didn't say anything. He went back to her clit and sucked hard, then soothed it with the stroke of his tongue, while holding her gaze. Her skin was flushed, and her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took. He watched her bite down on her lip, trying desperately not to lose focus on him. He felt her body shake and squirm, but he held on tight while he continued to make love to her with his tongue.

Beautiful sounds exploded from her mouth as she came, and she came hard squirting everywhere. Remy still held her tight as she shook uncontrollably, sending her into orbit. She couldn't tell if she was still screaming or not, for sound was no longer audible; she could only feel. She saw stars and comets shoot behind her eyelids. Tears trickled down her face from the intense feeling that enraptured her body from head to toe.

Remy softened the grip that he had on Rogue and caressed her hips and thighs. He lapped at her juices as she came back down from her high. He then pulled his tongue out of her and trailed it up her body, kissing and sucking on her breasts, then balanced himself with one hand and touched her face with the other. He stroked her lips with his thumb and bent down to kiss her tears from her face and eyelids.

It was as if Rogue was wrapped in a warm cocoon, completely dislocated from the outside world. She heard the faint sound of her husband calling her but was still audibly challenged to hear him clearly. She slowly opened her eyes to find him lovingly watching her.

"Y' came without me chere. Dat aint fair," Remy said while kneading her breast. The hunger in his eyes from wanting her never abated. Rogue was dazed and still shuddered from coming so hard. Her sense of hearing and comprehension had not been fully restored yet, so she had to pay close attention.

She could see Remy's mouth moving, and felt his sweet caress, but she couldn't hear him. "Come again? What?" she asked in all honesty. She then saw Remy's eyes become intense with passion. His red iris's glowed like the burning embers in the fire place. They burned as if the sun took the moon's place in the night sky. "Oui bebe, come again." He said.

Rogue felt the tip of his cock rub against the swollen folds of her pussy. Her legs pulled up alongside his hips and widened for entry. Remy pushed in slowly and shuddered as he felt the warm, silky depths of his wife. Rogue writhed beneath him and moaned as she felt him push all of his thick length deeper until it felt like he touched her womb. He grabbed her hip to angle her and rocked deeper inside her with forceful strokes.

Rogue raked her nails down his back and grabbed his butt to pull him deeper inside her, if that was even possible. Her clit rubbed against him with each thrust of his hips. The pressure continued to build inside, so she drew her knees further toward her and moaned as she tightened around his cock.

Remy was completely lost in her. He felt her emotions wash over him and he pumped faster. He went crazy with the feel of her pussy milking his cock, so he pulled her up, caused her to sit in his lap and straddle his hips. He put his hands on her back to steady her as he gripped the side of her hip, forcing her to take his full length upright. She cried out and he muffled her cries with a hungry kiss. He broke away from the kiss to concentrate on her. "Look at me, Anna…feel me come in you…I…want…t'feel y'come bebe," he managed to pant out.

They held each other's gazes as they rocked into each other with a need so great, they both felt that they would liquefy together and evaporate into the Paris night air. Remy's whole body grew tense. He felt the sensation deep within him as his balls rubbed against his wife's ass. They both turned to watch their images in the full length mirror. They were deliriously euphoric at the sight and sounds of their lovemaking. "Oh, Anna...Anna. Look how beautiful y'look riding me…Mon Dieu!" he shouted out. He gave a guttural groan as he came hard inside of her.

Remy shivered.

Rogue instantly felt the warmth of his come jetting inside of her, filling her up. The warm feeling pushed her over the edge, and she screamed out her orgasm. They clung to each other, both out of breath and slick with sweat. Rogue pushed back damp hair from Remy's forehead, to place kisses all over his face. He slowly lay back, bringing her down to lay on top of him, with him still inside her. She kept him inside, never wanting him to pull out, but reluctantly shifted so that he was no longer in her. "Oh Remy, that was amazing."

He used both of his hands to smooth her hips and legs out on top of his. The ability to love her is wonderful. The ability to make her come is pure ecstasy. He tucked his wife under him for a close embrace. He felt her arm come across his waist to pull him in close to her. She was still shaking. He kissed the top of her head, and then pulled the covers over their exhausted bodies.

Remy managed to reach over the bed and pick up the vibrator. He looked at Rogue, shook his head, and smiled down at her flushed face.

"What?" she asked. He looked at the device again and said, "I can still feel this." Rogue's eyes grew a little worried so she reached down to caress his butt. "Oh no baby, did Ah hurt ya?"

"Non, not at all."

"So, you still feeling it…is that a…good thing?" Remy dropped the vibrator back on the floor and stared down at her. He smiled at her, watching her brace herself from anything he might say to her in regards to their lovemaking. "Oh, it's definitely a good thing. Although I still can't believe y' took me like dat." Rogue lifted her head to kiss him on the lips. "And ah can't believe ya took _me_ like that. It was amazing." He put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "Oui, mon chere," he whispered, "Amazing."

Rogue turned on her side and scooted her butt and back towards Remy so he could spoon against her. He caught on and pressed himself against her, possessively holding her, and kissed her shoulder before sinking them both deeper into the covers like a warm cocoon. Fatigue quickly overtook them as they lie together and surrendered to a peaceful slumber.

XXX

A/N: Thank you guys for your patience, and I hope you guys like enjoyed reading this.

JasminBella: I just didn't have it in me to ruin their wedding. I figured that the will be enough issues for them to fight through, so I gave them some happiness for now.

Fostersb: I was really searching around to find just the right dress I had in my mind for Rogue and I just lucked up with that one. Of course I made some minor changes from what you saw, but the overall style of dress remained the same. I think that it was time for the newlyweds to have bedroom fun time in this chapter, so I hope I met that goal.

Dixie with sweet tea: thank you for the review. I too had my grandmother in mind when writing Tante Matte, so of course she's was a joy to write. I also wanted to reflect on the possibility of Jean-Luc and Tante Matte forming a relationship after years of being together. As for Scott…all I can do, is shake my head at him at this point in my writing.

Please be patient with my guys as I push out new chapters to you. Being in nursing school is challenging, so I am trying to write as I handle a full workload plus clinical hours as the hospital. Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews, and let me know what you all think on this one.


	14. Chapter 14

Ahmed Hasani sat on the couch in his late friend's New York penthouse trying to read the newspaper. His attention to the finance section waned to the sound of Phaedra shuffling through her corporate investment reports. Watching her intently, he thought heavily about her parents—his friends who were murdered all those years ago. Although he assumed the role as her parent, he was certain that she never got over the death of her mother and father, not even with all the money in the world at her disposal, and no matter how much love and support he tried to give her.

Sometimes when she thinks he's not watching, he'd see her true heart that often radiates through her eyes, and what he perceives on most days is a deep sadness—an emptiness that's masked by bitterness. This pained him because he knew that that wasn't what her parents wanted for her, a life of loneliness and a heart full of sadness and hate. That kind of emotional combination never boded well for a person, especially a leader who is responsible for the direction of such a powerful society.

Phaedra was in charge of the order now, taking on such a heavy burden in stride, but he wondered if this kind of power was too much for her; making it too easy for her to do more harm than good. Phaedra Collamore literally had the world at her beck-and-call, which made her the most powerful woman alive.

She has the authority to persuade world leaders and dignitaries to do her bidding, which was sometimes not in the best interest for the order's direction. For that very reason, he chose to stay close as her adviser, mentoring both she and Farouke. He wasn't confident that his nephew would be able to reel her in from time to time, so he stayed close, making sure that her decisions were the best decisions made for the order and for the people who served in the order. Being her advisor was becoming more of a challenge due to the fact that they considered his advice to be outdated. That was one of the downsides of being an old man.

Sometimes he was successful, and sometimes he was not, and he feared that her temper and ruthless behavior would destroy her and Farouke too, due to the fact that Farouke backed her interests regardless if it was right or wrong.

Ahmed glanced down at his watch, noticing that it was almost time for the meeting. Heaving a heavy sigh, he folded the newspaper and looked over at Phaedra. Karen, Phaedra's assistant, came into the office giving her what appeared to be the agenda and report for the meeting.

XXX

Phaedra leaned against the edge of the desk flipping through the monthly investment reports and other corporate contracts. All of her business affairs could be handled by her corporate team, but there were projects that she wanted to handle personally, and those interests, that were near and dear to her, were interests she inherited from her parents. The penthouse she also inherited on the Upper East Side of Manhattan was one of her favorite places to be. It allowed her the luxury of experiencing tranquility in a world full of noise.

Outside Farouke and Mr. Hasani, Karen was her most trustworthy assistant. She always knew what was needed and when, proving herself to be a valuable asset to the order because of her impeccable research and follow-through with whatever Phaedra needed.

Karen took the reports from her, switching them out with tonight's meeting agenda. Phaedra's brow wrinkled at the action.

"I wasn't finish looking through those Karen."

Karen, thinking about the time of the meeting, looked at her watch, and then at her boss.

"Ms. Collamore, we have to go. You have a meeting to attend in less than thirty minutes that you need to be ready for."

"I'm ready Karen, there's no need to go over the agenda again."

"Okay then. So you're aware of the induction of new members to the society?"

"Of course I am." She pushed herself off the desk to reach around and look for a piece of candy from her candy jar. Remembering how she used to search for candy on her father's desk caused her to shut her eyes.

"Are you okay Ms. Collamore?" asked Karen.

Phaedra shook off the painful, yet fond memory and cleared her throat. Images of her parent's dead bodies on the floor were as vivid now as it was twenty years ago.

"Yes, yes, of course," she replied tersely. Why wouldn't I be?"

Karen and Ahmed notice Phaedra's sudden cold demeanor.

Just then the phone rang as Farouke came in the office, adjusting his pants. Phaedra took one look at him and frowned, shaking her head while Karen grunted in disgust. They knew exactly what kept Farouke so long and Phaedra made sure to point it out.

"We're late as is, and you're just now turning off of that slut in your bed to come join us?"

Farouke just grinned at his friend before replying.

"We won't be late. And even if we are, so what, nothing will start until we get there anyway."

"All I know is that you better make sure that the slut you just screwed better be out of this house before we hit the front door."

"Already taken care of."

Karen hung up the phone and checked her watch again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the doorman advised that our limo is waiting downstairs for us," said Karen.

Phaedra grabbed what she needed off the desk as she continued to berate Farouke on his player ways. As they walked out the door and onto the elevator, Farouke tried to play up to her by hugging her and kissing her on the forehead, but she waved him off.

"Don't even try to kiss me Farouke. I have no idea what you did with your mouth last night, and I don't want to catch anything."

Farouke made a face, and then sighed incredulously.

"What the hell is with you Phaedra? Do me a favor and lose the bitch attitude alright, because I don't want to hear it today. Pass the bitch torch to somebody else okay?"

"Bitch torch? _Oh wow Farouke, that's a good one_. Maybe I'll pass it on to you, along with the man-whore badge you carry around all the time."

Farouke snorted at that comment.

"Hey, it's my dick and if I want to stick it in as many women I want to I can, and"—

"Okay, that's enough you two! Show some respect for your uncle and this young woman, whom you two seem to have forgotten that we're riding the elevator with you."

The elevator door slid open, showing the lobby. They walked out but Ahmed touched Karen's shoulder in order to get her attention. "I'm sorry about what you just saw in there…they sometimes forget that they have to carry on like adults sometimes."

Karen patted the old man's hand, and looped her arm under his as they walked to the limo. "It's one thing that you should never have to do Mr. Hasani, and that is to apologize for an adult's behavior. You should only do that with children. I understand that no matter how grown up they are, they are still your children. But as for me, you don't have to apologize on their behalf." She looked on as Phaedra and Farouke squabbled amongst themselves. "I know under all that bickering they love each other to pieces."

Karen kissed his cheek before helping him into the limo. She then looked to Phaedra and Farouke. She narrowed her eyes at Farouke due to his continuous ogling. She snorted and rolled her eyes at Farouke before turning to Phaedra.

"After you boss."

"Thank-you Karen."

Before she bent over to join Phaedra and Mr. Hasani in the limo she pulled a face at Farouke and shook her head, knowing that he would be running his eyes all over her backside.

"What dammit?" asked Farouke "I'm a guy, I gotta look."

Inside the limo, Karen handed her the profiles of the inductees with the separate agenda to the order's meeting tonight.

Everyone the world over, who had heard of the Ancient Secret Order of Maat has heard of, but never seen the leader. But they will tonight. Those who could not be physically acquainted with her will have the opportunity to see her by way of teleconference.

Phaedra thumbed through the guest list for the meet-and-greet session of the summit. She noticed two names that were crossed out and looked at Karen for answers.

"Why are Charles Xavier and Henry McCoy's names crossed off the list? I would have liked to have mingled with them to find out what they'd have to say about the mutant community this year."

Karen gazed out the window as she spoke.

"They canceled due to other engagements." She then focused on her boss. "But I've managed to pull up information about their current stance on mutant rights along with the current research Mr. McCoy is doing concerning the X genome."

"Ugh…that sounds boring," said Farouke.

"Boring but necessary," said Phaedra, with Karen in agreement. "We need to stay abreast with the mutant community; being aware of the civil rights they strive for and the government policies that affect them…you should know that Farouke."

"I do know, but that doesn't mean that it isn't still boring."

"Would you prefer the information be published in a pop-up picture book for you?" asked Karen.

"That would never do," interjected Ahmed. "We don't have time or the materials to draw it up for him."

The three of them looked at Mr. Hasani. Karen and Phaedra giggled while Farouke looked on incredulously. "What's this? My uncle has jokes for me too? What's the world coming to?"

"A much better place Farouke…a much better place," answered Phaedra.

XXX

Craydon Creed felt a sense of belonging during the meet-and-greet part of the meeting. Being amongst the most powerful and influential people in the world made him heady with excitement. Outside, he displayed the most reserved expressions when he mingled with world leaders, but inwardly, he was ecstatic; mentally dancing in place from such a great opportunity. Looking around the ballroom, he noticed flags standing on the table as centerpieces, representing each country in attendance today. This would be just the thing he would need for himself and the Friends of humanity. Once he's a member of the order, it would put the Friends of Humanity in a different playing arena this time. They would be a force to be reckoned with, and the mutant community, with the support of the order, will go by way of extinction the world over, just like the pre-historic dinosaurs.

It was a shock to him when he was approached by the Order's leader personally, but he was still leery of the invite due to the fact that no one had ever seen nor physically heard of the leader of the order. However, he, along with everyone else will find out tonight just who this dynamic leader was. From what he's been told and from what he's heard so far within the confines of this banquet hall is that the leader was the most powerful person on the planet.

Craydon Creed huffed at that thought of one person having that much power. After all, this leader is just another man right? He is just another person who is capable of bleeding just like anyone else who's human. From what he has researched about the Order, is that for centuries the Ancient Order of Maat has been shrouded in mystery, making it almost impossible to believe if there was such an order at all that could reel so much power. Mystic legend or not, tonight he would find out the true secret of such a legendary society.

Every policy maker and powerful world figure were in attendance, mingling with one another and talking about the important issues of facing the world today. Craydon listened and also offered his opinion about the matter as he too moved around the room, making sure that he left an impressionable mark amongst the elite.

Craydon and everyone else in the room watched a couple of servers walk across the floor and open two doors that lead to a smaller room. The spouses or significant others of the members were advised that they should continue to have a good time while the rest of them would have to suffer another business meeting.

Inside the room was a large flat screen television on the wall with the symbol of the Order on the screen. He looked around to find that the only exit to this room was the door that they just came through. The huge sleek cherry wood conference table stretched from one end of the room to the other. Each seat had a country flag sitting in front of it on the table to represent each member. He looked for his country's flag but had no such luck. Disappointed at that slight brush off, Craydon took a couple of steps back until his body felt the crown molding that ran along the wall.

He watched the faces of all the leaders and it appeared that they too were curious as to who the leader was. Craydon was willing to bet that within this crowd, one would never know who would be that person to sell their own soul just to be the next leader of the Order.

"Have a seat sir?" one of the servers asked Craydon. He saw the man's hand gesture to a seat that sat against the wall. He felt a little slighted of the fact that he wasn't allowed to sit at the table with the rest of the grownups. He leered at the server but held his tongue of anything that may come out derogatory, because he didn't want anything ruining his chances of becoming a part of this elite group. He simply nodded his head, and said "Thank-you" and took the seat respectively, and watched as the other members did the same with their chosen seats.

The small room was filled with small chatter. One server stood next to the door while the other server made a few adjustments to the controls for the T.V. screen and teleconference speaker that sat in the middle of the conference table. The flat screen T.V. came to life as it displayed a four-way split screen of other dignitaries that could not physically make the meeting, but yet managed to be in attendance by way of teleconference.

Just then the server opened the door and a man with coal black shoulder-length hair come in with an elderly man. The members of the order all stood up at his presence, so he too stood up, making sure to follow protocol. They watched as the man took his time with the elderly gentleman, making sure to support his slow gait.

"Good evening everyone," greeted the old man.

The members offered their salutations as well, as they watched the man be seated comfortably in an expensive chair that sat against the wall. The man that helped him enter the room stood next to him as if he was his body guard.

The door opened a second time by the server, causing the members to continue to look with curiosity of who would grace their presence next.

Craydon's eyes locked in on one woman in particular, because she was the woman who approached him during his Friends of Humanity rally…

XXX

_Craydon shook hands with his fellow members of the FOH, and encouraged his members to continue the fight of human rights and justice. Several of the chairmen of the FOH congratulated him on the wonderful speech he gave._

"_You're doing a fine job Craydon, a mighty find job," said chairman Roberts. "Humans need to know that they have someone like you supporting them in a time where mutants pose an ever increasing threat to our way of life. I'd say with your continued leadership and sure fire speeches, you'll be able to take the FOH to the next level son!"_

"_I couldn't agree with you more," said an unfamiliar voice._

_Craydon and chairman Roberts turned around at the sound of the voice of the woman who leaned against one of the tables that stood against the back wall of the classroom. She pushed herself off the wall and walked up to him, offering her hand to introduce herself. _

"_How do you do, my name is Karen Tuley"—she extended her and—"your speech was quite impressive." _

_Craydon's eyes followed the delicate hand, trailing up the young woman's arms, finally meeting her eyes. _

"_Thank you Ms. Tuley. It's funny, but I've never seen you around before. How long have you been a member of the FOH._

"_Oh, I'm not a member. I've been out of the country, but I've seen a lot of your videos on the internet, and visited the FOH website, and so far I like the message you give."_

_Chairman Roberts excused himself before trailing off to speak with other members of the group. _

_Craydon was impressed. He listened to Karen intently as she spoke about is past speeches. She talked about her views of the mutant dilemma and how to go about being more effective if he had the right support feeding his agenda. That's when she gave him a card with a strange symbol on it, with a number written on the opposite side of it. No name or address was on the card…Just a card with a symbol and phone number._

"_What's this?" he asked. _

_With a sly grin, Karen held his gaze. _

"_Your support…I'll be in touch Mr. Creed" she answered. _

_Craydon watched the tall blond woman walked past him to the exit door, and out into the street where her driver awaited her, holding the limousine door open until she was safely inside, and then drove away._

XXX

Craydon blinked twice when he saw a stunning brunette stride in after Karen. All the members were at a loss as to what was going on, with him included. Their inquisitiveness was finally satisfied when this beautiful and confident woman came to the head of the conference table with a smile. With a nod of her head, the members took a seat while she remained standing.

She was tall and slender like a runway model with jet black hair. Her eyes were as blue as the bright open sky, with a hint of storm brewing in the distance. She wore a small cross around her neck along with the symbol of the Ancient Order of Maat. One thing was for sure, is that he did not expect the leader of such a powerful society to be a woman. The power and influence that exuded off of her at this moment spoke volumes to him. It was then he realized that this remarkable woman had the power to put you in riches one moment, and have you six feet under, setting fire to your grave the next, with just a stoke of her pin, or a few words spoken from her mouth.

XXX

Phaedra looked carefully around the room at her subjects. It was her job to know everything about the people in front of her, so she wanted to make sure that they understood the overall purpose of the Order and what it stood for. She took her seat at the head of the conference table to begin the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming. I hope that the previous gathering was to your liking, and you all got a chance to meet new faces and catch up with old acquaintances."

The members nodded their head in agreement, but it did not take away their interest to know her and how much influence she had in this very prestigious society.

Phaedra crossed her fingers together and neatly put them on the table in front of her. With a smile she spoke with great authority.

"I brought you all together today to get the chance to finally meet me, so that the mystery on who's running this society is finally solved." Phaedra looked to the members of the large conference room and smiled. "My name is Phaedra, and I am your head mistress of the Ancient Order of Maat."

She listened as her members murmured either amongst themselves or to one another. The looks she received from some members she knew to be of doubt, while others looked on with admiration.

"The reason for this get together is to inform you of the direction that the Oder of Maat will be taking, in regards to the influence that it will have on your country's policy on the mutant community."

The members looked on with concern. Some eyes narrowed in confusion, while others looked on with eagerness, waiting to hear what their mistress had to say about such a controversial topic. Knowing that she had their full and undivided attention, she moved on with purpose.

"I know that all of you should be aware of the ancient prophecy that has yet to be fulfilled." She turned her head to Karen, who used the remote to split the screen on the television monitor so that a picture of Egypt showed; from the ruins to the surrounding cities.

Phaedra explained the prophecy of the need to find the mutant mother and child before the child is born, and explained how the fate of the world and the safety of human kind is at stake because of the birth of this child.

"The mutant child will be a threat to our human way of life," added Phaedra. "The child will grow into full power and become an unstoppable force, which is why we have to neutralize this problem before it even begins."

If she didn't have their attention then, she most surely had it now, with the look of shock on their faces. The prophecy was rarely spoken, but it should not have been a secret that was held back from the members of this ancient society, because anyone who wanted to join the Ancient Order of Maat pledged it's allegiance to the Order and all of what it stood for, including the belief of the prophecy. However, not only was Phaedra aware of their shock to see her, a woman, with such power, she will also be aware of who has joined the society with true belief in the Order, or with just an opportunistic way to network and service their own greed.

"Excuse me Mistress, but how do you suppose we find the mother and child? There are thousands of babies born every day—every second, all over the world. How are we to know if we have the right pair?" asked one member.

"The global health care system will be used to set the mandates for each countries health care system with the task for finding the mother and child by screening each mutant woman during her pregnancy."

Phaedra lifted her hand, gesturing them to look at the monitor at the latest X genome research. The screen showed the difference between DNA sequences of the mutant genome from the human genome.

"This is the latest research published by Doctor Henry McCoy, explaining the X genome. With this knowledge you will be able to screen both mother and child the same way you would when you collect blood work when you need to find out a patient's blood type. If mother and child is mutant, you will order that they be injected with this serum." The T.V. monitor showed an image of a vial containing thick pale yellow fluid inside.

"What would this do to them?" asked one member.

Phaedra looked at the woman with interest. "The serum is another form of birth control. If the mother and child are mutants, than this serum will make the mother miscarry and quite possibly become sterile."

Gasps were heard throughout the room. Mr. Hasani dropped his head and rubbed his tired old eyes in disgust at what he just heard. '_She has chosen her fate…damn_,' he thought. He then raised his head to listen to more of her poisoned thoughts that continued to ooze out from between her lips.

"If the fetus is far along, than eventually it will become stillborn within the uterus."

There were mixed emotions amongst the members. Some nodded their heads in agreement of their mistress, while some were at a loss of words. Other members showed no emotion if they agreed or disagreed with Phaedra's agenda to control the mutant dilemma. One member could not hold in the astonishment any longer. He stood up and put his hands in his pants pockets before he voiced his opinion about the whole matter.

"I'm sorry, but what kind of thing is this to do to a group of people"—he looked around for any ally's—"do you all actually agree with this?" He shook his head and then focused intently on Phaedra. "This is wrong mistress. This mandate that you are enforcing is genocide…all mutants are not bad, what about the ones that are productive members of their community? Should we allow them to share the same fate as the ones that are far less deserving?"

There was a dead pause as Phaedra held his gaze until he slowly sat back down in his seat. She then slowly got up from her chair and sauntered around the table to him. When she looked down at the member sitting beside him, which was her signal to scoot aside and give Phaedra room to lean on the table, looking down at the outspoken member. Phaedra looked at Karen, silently advising her to change the channel on the television. The channel was changed to what appeared to be live surveillance of a mother and three small children playing in their pool in the back yard.

The member who spoke his opinion suddenly didn't look well when he saw his family on the screen. Neither he nor his family had any idea that they were being watched. Soon the other members realized that they and their families could also be watched. His chin and lips trembled slightly at what this could mean for him if he did not comply with this mandate. He looked in Phaedra's eyes and saw dead, unadulterated fury deep within, but yet she smiled down at him and then looked at his family on the screen.

"Carlos Vega, you have a wonderful looking family. I see little Rosa and Juan are growing like weeds." Phaedra mentioned. "I see the pride in your wife Sonya's eyes as she dotes on her children and her beautiful home in Coasta Rica"—she sighed a dreamy sigh—"that must make you proud too."

Phaedra got up and moved around the room as she spoke.

"I see that some of you have joined the Order of Maat with a lack of knowledge of just what this society stands for, so let me educate you."

Phaedra looked at all of the members collectively.

"The Ancient Order of Maat is as old as the ancient pyramids, even older as a matter of fact. Through the centuries its members, along with the temple priests, has ensured that balance be kept between mutants and humans. But, when prophecy tells of a future society where the balance has shifted on one side, creating mutant domination, there are things that _must _be done to insure that it does not take place, and sacrificing a few thousand mutants in the process in order to maintain the balance is the best course of action to take"—she looked at Mr. Vega's family on the screen—"if you want to continue to live life without being crushed."

The members stared at their mistress, after they watched the family play and relax in their pool. The silence was palpable, with the weightiness of the matter. This woman was deadly and to challenge her meant that you and everyone you loved will suffer.

Now that she had their undivided attention; ensuring that they completely understood the life and death agenda, she had Karen switch back to the small vial of "mutant birth control," and hand out the mandates needed for the members to carry out as ordered.

"I want private and public hospital policies implemented with this mandate. There will be a six month window provided. That will give you and your countries time to implement this new mandate, and don't worry"—she stretched her arms out—"the serum has already formulated and is ready for distribution as scheduled. And remember, this serum is to be injected after blood tests have been run to determine the mutant genome," explained Phaedra. "Are there any questions, comments, or concerns about this?"

There was no protest of the matter from the members.

"Then enjoy the rest of your evening ladies and gentlemen, and it was a pleasure to finally meet you all face-to-face…Farouke?"

Farouke nodded his head and went to open the door for the members' exit.

Craydon still sat in his seat in amazement at the power and control that transpired here in this room from this beautiful young woman. He was certain now, more than ever, that the FOH will do well to be connected to this powerful society. Sure, their member numbers have spread internationally now, with the help of some of the elders, but with this connection to the order, the FOH will be even more influential.

He saw Karen whisper something in Phaedra's ear, causing Phaedra to turn and focus her attention on him.

Phaedra pushed a wall panel in, and a bar slid out of the wall.

"Would you like a drink Craydon?" she asked as she poured herself a class of red wine.

"No thank-you," he answered back. He decided to just get on with the reason why he was here.

"I'm here because"—

"I know why you're here Craydon…I know of what you seek and the reason you seek it." She took a sip of wine before she continued. "I know that you are the son of two very dangerous mutants, and that you seek to have your little organization supported by the Order so that you can wipe out all mutants, starting with the X-men…am I right?"

He was again floored at how much she knew. He realized she was good about knowing everything there is to know about people, and giving nothing about herself in the process. This was quite unsettling, but he continued on.

"That is correct mistress."

"I'm not your mistress. I have not decided if it would be feasible for the Ancient Order of Maat to take you on as a member. We still believe in the balance between mutants and humans, not total destruction of a group of people because of a few run-ins with a selected few."

Craydon considered this and stood up to leave, but not before he noticed Karen speak to her in another language. Phaedra nodded her head and spoke back. She then stood up from her seat as well.

"Apparently my assistant Karen has taken a liking to you, so it is on the strength of her alone that I will even consider you, because frankly, I see your methods on handling the FOH as barbaric as they come." She looked him over. "You lack"—she waved her hand up and down—"finesse."

Phaedra drained the rest of her wine from the glass and placed it back on the bar. She knew her uncle was watching her carefully but she didn't care. This was business and personal for her and she would see to it that as long as she was over the order, there will be order, balance, and finally retribution for her parents.

She turned back to Craydon and smiled. "Farouke will get you ready for the induction ceremony…Okay Farouke, he's all yours."

"Yes mistress," answered Farouke. He waited for Craydon to reach him at the door before warning him. "I strongly advise you not to mention anything of what you saw and heard to today. Don't mention about your induction either. You will treat this day as if it never existed. Failure to comply with this request means death."

"Y-yes, of course," stuttered Craydon. He quickly hurried out the door, causing Farouke to laugh at the sight of him. Mr. Hasani didn't think it was funny at all. He is convinced now more than ever that the Ancient Order of Maat has been tainted by corruption, and his own family is the reason behind it.

The prophecy is sound and true based on events that have occurred already. He's been around long enough to know that you can't change fate, and now his children, thinking they can change prophecy, don't realize that they are part of the intricate texture of the prophecies tapestry, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it.

XXX

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I was on cloud nine when I read them

Starla1979: Thank you for finding my story. I know it was like finding a needle in a haystack, but I am so glad you did…Oh, and there's nothing wrong with Twilight…you like what you like, so rock on with it!

Dixie with sweet-tea: I wanted to make it as hot as possible with Rogue and Remy. I figured we've seen enough of them dancing around their issues, and not taking advantage of their opportunities to just enjoy one another w/out any problems.

JasmineBella: Thank you for your review. My point-of-view with Romy in this aspect, was to be free to feel and enjoy each other like newlyweds should, and I'm glad I did not disappoint

Fostersb: Rogue, in my opinion, is sometimes written as a walking contradiction, and I wanted to portray her a little different here. Sure she's a southern girl, but southern girls can get down too, and I wanted something that would shock the hell out of Remy because usually he's the one that is…experimental to a certain degree. But, he's not the one that's sex starved, so the aggressive response in the beginning should be coming from Rogue.

Oh, and I want to thank all the new readers that have added me and my story to their alert/favorite list. I really appreciate it. Another thing, I'm sure you all know by now but I'll mention it anyway that Phaedra, Mr. Hasani, Karen, Farouke, Laura, Stephanie, and Edmond are my own made-up characters for this story.


	15. Chapter 15

Remy and Rouge spent most of their honeymoon locked away in their hotel suite enjoying their newlywed status. They were entangled in the sheets, making out like it would be their last time being together. Remy broke away from their heated kiss and stared down at his wife.

"What?" asked Rogue, still trying to catch her breath, "what's da mattah?"

"Not'ing…I just love y' bebe." He reached over Rogue's head for a strawberry and dipped it in warm chocolate to feed her. She giggled as she licked the chocolate off the strawberry first before sinking her teeth in the succulent sweet fruit. Remy's whole body tingled at the sensual site.

"Y' see chère, dat's why we can't get outta dis hotel room, with you doing things like dat…y'makin dis Cajun crazy."

He continued to watch her as she slowly chewed and licked her lips while she trailed her fingers along his chiseled arms, down the side of his body, and landing on his tight ass.

"Y' want something from me chère?" he whispered.

"Ya know what I want Remy." She watched him look at the clock that sat on the fireplace and sighed.

"I don't want to go back just yet," she said.

"I know, but we have to. Don't y' want t'see Henri and Mercy's new bebe girl?" he asked.

Rogue's eyes grew big with excitement. It was just two weeks ago when no sooner had they stepped off the plane in Paris, Remy got a call from Henri that Mercy was in labor at the mansion. She smiled at the thought of being a new auntie and looked at Remy. She rolled him over and straddled his lap. She peppered his face with tiny kisses before landing on his lips for a passionate kiss. She didn't think that she could ever get tired of kissing and touching him. If she didn't get to use her powers any time soon it would be fine with her, because she just couldn't keep her hands off him. She broke the kiss to answer him.

"Of course I want ta see her"—she nibbled his bottom lip—"but I'm still not ready to leave this place yet." Remy saw her look away before focusing back on him again. He rubbed her back, somehow knowing what she was thinking but wanted her to say what was on her mind at that moment.

"What's going on in dat pretty lil head of yours chère?"

She looked down at him as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Ah know it's too early to think about it, but do ya think about wanting a baby with me?"

Remy smiled at her.

"Of course I wanna have bebe's wit y' chère". He tucked a white streak of her hair behind her ear. "I mean, it ain't like y' on da pill or anything…from all the lovin we been doin in here de past two weeks, y' probably pregnant now."

Rogue reached around and grabbed a strawberry and served it to Remy.

"When we get back, we'll talk to Hank about it and see what he thinks. Ah mean, I've just gained control of my powers recently, and that's dealing with people outside my body…Ah don't know if Ah have the same control when it comes to carryin a child"—she licked the juice from his lips—"plus we gone need a place ta stay if in fact I am able ta have kids."

"Don worry about where we gone stay chère, we got plenny o options…but…I do worry…"

"About what?"

"If I got what it takes t'be a good father. I mean I love Jean-Luc and all, but he won't de best father sometimes…I don't have de best template to work from y' know?"

Rogue kissed his lips before speaking.

"Y' think ah got a good template ta work from? Hell, everybody knows how my damn momma is. At least ya father knew that he messed up with ya a couple of times, and he is genuinely sorry about it and made amends with ya. I've never had that happen with me and my momma. She's the biggest opportunist I know. She was always using me for something. I think you have more of a template to use than I got and…oh my-" was all she managed to get out when Remy slowly pushed his hard cock inside of her. Rogue closed her eyes and placed her forehead on his as she slowly gyrated on him.

"Oh is right Chère," he whispered. "Let's not talk about it no more. I want to do you before we get t' packin up."

They both moaned at the wonderful feeling of being so intimate.

"I thought ya wanted to get ready now."

Remy looked at the clock and then there suitcases on the floor

"We still got time t' pack up and catch our flight, but der ain't no way I'm gone let y' get up from me right now bebe, so come on, let's come together."

"Why sure sugah, anything ya want." Rogue picked up the pace, causing them both to moan with pleasure.

XXX

The mansion was buzzing with awe and excitement for the past two weeks since the birth of Henri and Mercy's baby girl. The professor and Hank had to keep some of the children away so that Mercy and the baby could rest. Jean-Luc, Theoren, and Emil hugged their women and said their good-byes, making promises that they will return soon. There was work that needed done in New Orleans, and they had to see to that it was taken care of. Tante Mattie stayed behind to help take care of the baby, knowing that it will be another four weeks before it was okay for them to travel back down south.

Storm walked the halls of the mansion on her way to check on Mercy and the baby when she saw Edmond, Stephanie, and a few other children running her way to go outside and play. Storm caught Edmond as he tried to run pass her, causing them both to laugh.

"Slow down Edmond, where's the fire?"

"We bought t'play tag-freeze outside."

"Well have you seen your parents and little sister today yet?"

"Non, not yet."

"Are you going to take time to see you baby sister?"

"I will, but I want t'play first."

"It is starting to get dark outside so do not be out there too long."

Edmond looked up at her.

"Cant y' do something about dat?" he asked.

"Edmond, I can manipulate the weather, not the time sweetheart."

Storm turned him loose when she saw Stephanie waiting for him at the end of the hall. She smiled and shook her head at those two. They've been inseparable since Edmond arrived here. She resumed her walk down the hall to Henri and Mercy's room and quietly knocked on the door and peeked her head inside the room. She found Mercy rocking back and forth nursing her baby, while Tante Matte and Henri were out on the balcony talking.

Mercy looked up and smiled at Storm when she saw her come in. Little Aimee detached from her mother, allowing Mercy to fix her shirt and give her baby to Storm to hold and possibly burb. Storm made googley eyes at the tiny infant and mouthed 'she's so beautiful' to Mercy.

"Thank y' chère?" answered Mercy.

Storm sat on the edge of the bed as Tante and Henri walked in quietly. They found Storm holding the baby and smiled as they sat down with her.

"Thank-you for taking care of my boy chère," said Tante Matte. "It jus warms dis here ole woman's heart t' know Remy is okay and has found someone."

Storm shook her head in slight disagreement. "It was nothing Tante, really. We took care of each other. He's my brother too"—smiling at Henri—"I would not feel right if my family was not content."

Matte and Henri kissed Storm on the cheek and thanked her again. Their attention was then shifted to the baby's small grunt, followed by a burb and sigh.

They all chuckled quietly.

"Speaking o'Remy, who's gonna pick em up from de airport?" asked Mercy, "or is he and Rogue gonna come home on dere own?"

Storm gave the baby back to her mother before answering.

"Jubilee and Bobby volunteered to do pick them up." She answered.

XXX

The plane ride was the only relaxing time they had since having a two week sex fest in their hotel room. Remy promised that they will return to Paris some day and will actually see the sights. It didn't matter one way or the other with Rogue, as long as she got a chance to take a break every now and then. They both got a chance to get rest before their flight landed in the states.

Remy was poked in the side by Rogue as she tossed and turned in her sleep. "Merde" he said as he turned to try and wake her up. He looked around to the other first class passengers who were starting to stir in their prospective lounge seats. The flight attendant came with a glass of water, handing it over to Remy, and stood there until Rogue opened her eyes.

Rogue opened her eyes with a gasp, and blinked several times to try and focus on where she was. She heard Remy speak softly to her in French. As she began to calm herself, she looked around sheepishly at her husband, the flight attendant, and the other passengers.

Remy brushed her hair behind her ear and gave her the water. "Was it dat dream again Chère?" Rogue nodded her head in confirmation. Remy sighed and looked to the flight attendant. "t'anks for da water. She'll be fine…sorry bout de disturbance." The flight attendant gave a small smile and looked at the newlyweds before moving further down the cabin to attend to the other passengers.

Rogue saw Remy's head cock to the side and shake it slightly. His brow wrinkled with worry. One look at his face and she knew that she couldn't dismiss the issue this time. The look on his face told her directly that this was the last straw.

"When we get back, you will talk wit de professor about dis, and see if he could help y'…y' understand me Chère?"

Rogue looked as if she were about to object to his demand, but was quickly intercepted by Remy's glowering eyes. She's seen it directed at others before, but not at her. Her stubborn streak started to show, and she began to verbally chastise him on trying to boss her around but before she could part her lips to speak he cut her off.

"But Remy-

"Non, no buts Chère. You will see de professor and dat's dat." He picked up his cell phone and sent the professor a text message just to let her see that he wasn't bluffing. After he pushed the send button he looked and found Rogue glaring at him.

"And y' might as well fix dat glare of yours too, cuz dat don't scare dis Cajun not one bit…y' seem t' forget how long we've been battling each other over da years, and dat face don't mean noting t' me at all bebe. Dis time I ain't askin y' chère, I'm tellin y', and y' know damn well it's for y' own good non?

"What de hell ever swamprat…y' can't tell meh what ta do."

"Well I sure as hell doing it dis time, and try me it ya want to Chère, cause I will drag y' pretty little ass in his office kicking and screaming."

She snorted and scrunched her face, folding her arms defiantly. She felt Remy touch her arm but she yanked it away. That's when he got up, maneuvered his body directly in front of hers, and placed his hands on both sides of her head to force her to look at him.

"Dis aint no game bebe. Something is wrong, and we need t' find out what it is. I fear its gone take y' away from me, and I won't stand for it."

He rubbed her face with his thumb.

"I need y' healthy here"—pointing to her head—" and here"—pointing to her heart—"so stop blowing me and dis shit off like it don't matter cause it does."

Rogue considered her husband's words and reluctantly agreed with a nod of her head. She closed her eyes as Remy peppered her face with kisses before he sat back down in his seat. She grabbed his hand and rode the rest of the long flight in silence.

XXX

Kitty moved with purpose down the halls in the attempt to look for Storm or Betsy or anyone that could help her find Scott. She decided to check Storms room when she saw Storm and the LeBeaus coming out of the guest room. They noticed her urgency and wondered what was going on. Storm grew concerned and tried to calm Kitty down.

"What's going on? What is happening?"

Kitty held up one finger, gesturing them to wait for her to catch her breath first before speaking.

"Where's Scott?" asked Kitty.

"I don't know, I have not seen him, why? What's wrong?"

Kitty took a deep breath.

"It's Jean, she's in labor!"

They looked at one another and headed their way to the medlab to see Jean. Storm looked at Kitty.

"Will you and Bobby still be able to pick up Remy and Rogue from the airport?"

Kitty almost forgot about them with all the excitement of babies being born and all. "Yes"—she looked at her watch—"but we still have a few hours before their flight lands."

"Okay den…lets go see a bebe be born folks" said Tante Matte rubbing her hands in anticipation.

XXX

Jean slowly rocked from the strong contraction that started to build up. "Uuggh… oh my God, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this."

Hank looked at his friend and at the monitors to determine if it would be too much for her.

"The first pregnancy is always the hardest my dear. Just keep breathing through your contractions," He advised. Jean began to breathe really fast instead.

"NO Jean, take deep slow breaths. Breathing fast like that will cause you to hyperventilate." As the contraction past she was finally able to catch her breath. Jean smiled weakly when Storm came in dressed in scrubs. She smiled down at her.

"Are you ready to meet your baby?" Jean nodded 'yes' before she grabbed Storms hand when another contraction rippled through her body.

"Jean where is Scott?" asked Storm.

"In the pool house," answered Jean. Storm looked at her and noticed Jean struggle with more than just with her contractions, and she was getting concerned. She appeared to be more wiped out than usual. She turned around to find Hank watching her closely too.

"What is going on Jean," whispered Storm. "There is something else wrong here" she looked from Jean to Hank and back to Jean again.

"Kitty, go get Scott. He's in the pool house," yelled Storm.

"What's he doing in the pool house?" she asked, but there was no answer to that question. She just did what she was told. "Man, nobody tells me anything around here."

"No!" cried Jean. I don't want him here." Storm leaned down to her friend and whispered in her ear. "I know that it is rough Jean, but you cannot go through this alone, he needs to be here…he's your husband."

Jean shook her head.

"No…I have you and I have Hank, I don't need him here…Uggh!" Another contraction gripped her body, almost making her pass out from the pressure.

Hank bustled around the room. After watching her vital signs and assessing her appearance, he decided to give her something to take the sting out of her contractions.

"Moira, I need your assistance please," said Hank.

Outside of the Jean's room, Moira excused herself from the conversation she had with the professor and the rest of the x-men that were waiting outside. "I guess I'm up gentleman. In a few more hours you'll have another newborn baby ready to be doted on so hold on to your seats."

Moira scrubbed in and situated herself behind Jean's bed. She looked down at her and smiled. "How we doing here darling?"

Jean didn't answer; she just grunted and writhed in the bed from the pain. Moira furrowed her brow and looked at Hank who appeared a little unhinged.

"What do you want me to do Hank?"

"She needs relief from her contractions, so I have to give her an epidural." He looked at Jean. "Jean. I'm going to give you some medication that will take the edge off of these contractions, so you can rest for a while, is that okay?"

Jean, with her eyes still shut, nodded her head in agreement. She then moaned loudly from another contraction. She kept her eyes closed as she listened to Hank and Moira give her instructions. She sat up and bent over, exposing her back for the epidural shot. Hank prepped the area before inserting the needle in her back. Jean gasped and gripped Storms hand from the incredible discomfort.

"It's okay Jean, this is almost over my friend."

XXX

Kitty ran to the pool house and looked inside where she found Scott sitting on the chair with his head in his hands. Instead of knocking, she phased through the wall, causing Scott to jump.

"Goodness Kitty, knock much?"

"Not if your wife is down in the medlab trying like hell to give birth to your baby."

"What?!"

Kitty looked at him in astonishment. '_What is going on with these two? Why is he living in the pool house? Well whatever it is it can be good_' she said to herself. She watched as Scott bolted to the door and towards the mansion. He's scared to death that she might not let him be there for her and for the birth of their baby, but he continues to move swiftly towards the medlab.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Kitty.

XXX

Time has passed since their flight has landed with jet lag already creeping up on them. With bags in tow, Rogue and Remy finally decided to catch a chauffeured car to the mansion instead of waiting to be picked up.

"Ah can't believe they forgot to pick us up," said Rogue. She looked at Remy who was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette as their bags were being placed in the trunk of the car. Using his foot to push himself off the wall, he dug into his pants pocket for his cell phone. He wanted to check if he got any missed calls.

"Who did y' say was pickin us up?" He asked. Rogue uncrossed her arms and heaved a heavy sigh. "Kitty and Bobby."

"Dat aint like dem t'be late or show up hein?"

"Right, so ah'm guessin somethin's goin on for them ta forget that we're comin home tonight, especially since she texted me and said that she wanted ta be the first one ta know if she won the bet."

"What bet," asked Remy.

"The bet ah told ya about sugah." She looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. "The one I told ya about how long it would take for ya to get me out of the lingerie I wore on our wedding night."

Remy pulled a face at her out of sheer confusion. He racked his brain to remember her telling him about a bet, and then he shrugged his shoulders with indifference. He figure she could tell him that she saw a dog shit out a cat and he'd nod as if he was paying attention just so he could have his way with her. He gave Rogue a devilish grin and dragged his eyes down her neck to her breasts and wiggled his eyebrows. When he reached for them, Rogue slapped his hands and made her way to the car.

"Come on ya pervert, I wanna find out just how and the hell someone managed to forget about us." she said flatly."

Remy watched her get in, but not before he swatted her ass, causing her to yelp. "Anything ya say Chère…anything y'say."

XXX

The ride to the mansion was peaceful. Rogue and Remy talked about his family and their friends, and how everything turned out great. They made an agreement with each other that no matter what happens, or how bad it gets, they would still communicate and be incredibly honest with each other no matter what.

"I'm okay wit dat chère. Ain't nothing wrong with starting a marriage off on the right foot. De way I figured it, we've had plenny of times to be on de wrong foot of things non?"

"Right," answered Rogue.

The car pulled in front of the large gate where Rogue punched in the code, making a mental note to change the code as soon as she gets a chance to do so. The car then pulled up in front of the massive steps and sat idle while Remy and Rogue pulled their bags out of the trunk. The chauffer honked his horn after Remy tipped him generously for his time and effort in dropping him off.

They both looked at the mansion and pulled their brags with them, making their way inside and up to their room.

Once inside the house, they looked around for any signs of life and there was none. "Something's not right Remy," said Rogue. "Where is everybody?"

"Donno bebe." He walked to the rec room and found a couple of kids playing air hockey. "Hey you two"—they both looked up—"where is everyone?"

The young girl smiled at Remy with a big toothless grin. "In tha med lab with professor summers." Remy looked behind them at Rogue who started to smile and make her way downstairs already. Seeing her reaction gave Remy understanding of the young girls reply. He turned around to the young children.

"Why aren't y'guys down der?"

The young boy wrinkled his face and gave an unpleasant sound, while the girl got mad at him and shook her tiny fist at him for being rude. Remy couldn't tell what the young girl was saying, since she didn't have any front teeth to help her form the words she needed to fuss the little boy out. '_In a couple more years, they gone be lovin each other_,' he thought as he left the young kids and followed Rogue down to the med lab.

XXX

Everyone in the med lab sat waiting for the birth of Scott and Jean's baby. It's been hours since the start of her contraction and people have been betting how much longer it will be. Wolverine leaned against the wall with his arms folded and his head down, trying to keep from panicking from the muffled cries he's heard from Jean. He looked over to find Betsy sitting in Warren's lap whispering to him, and found Kitty and Jubilee looking at Mercy and Henri's baby. He noticed that with every cry Jean made, it made everyone cringe just a little before they resumed their present activity. Moira was seen going back and forth within the room, coaching Storm and Scott on what to do and look out for. That's when the elevators opened and all heads turned to see Remy and Rogue step out of the elevator holding hands.

Wolverine grunted and nodded his head while everyone else rushed over to them. They were filled in on what was going on and was asked about their honeymoon to Paris. Remy and Rogue kissed and hugged everyone and managed to hold their new niece. Kitty sheepishly apologizes for her and Bobby not being there to pick them up.

"It's okay sugah. We see why yall forgot to pick us up. It looks like baby central in here," said Rogue. She continued to hold little Aimee as the professor came to her and Remy's side, making a point to address them telepathically.

"_Rogue? Remy? When you two get settled in, come by my office in the morning so we can talk. I want to address your concerns that you texted me about earlier today_. _But for now, welcome back you two_."

They both smiled at the professor as he looked down at little Aimee and rubbed her little feet through her blanket before hovering off to the other side of the room to talk to Kirk and Amanda. Everyone looked towards the room when they heard Jean scream.

"AAAAHHHH! I c-can't…HANK!"

Jean held Storm's hand tightly as she arched her back from the bed in pain. When she lowers her body she whimpered from agony and exhaustion. Hank walked in and checked her cervix, noticing that she was fully dilated, and also noticed her struggle with her powers to keep her fatigue at bay.

"Okay jean, on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can, and hold the push on your contractions for ten seconds okay?"

Jean shook her head in agreement.

"Okay here we go," said Hank. "One, Two, Three, push…"

Jean pulled all the air she could get inside her lungs and pushed with all her might until she heard the ten count end. Afterward she opened he eyes and flopped back down on the pillows.

"You're doing fine Jean," assured Storm.

Scott rubbed her arm.

"Okay Jean. Give another go at it lass," said Moira. She sucked in more air, held on to Scott and Storms hands, bore down, and gave a long hard push. Her eyes grew wide as she felt her baby move. That's when she felt her baby twist out of her and belt out an angry cry for all to hear.

"Here's your baby girl," said Hank as he laid the baby on her stomach while he clamped a portion of the umbilical cord for Scott to cut.

With nervous hands, Scott cut the umbilical cord and watched in awe as his daughter screamed to the heavens. "Is she alright," he asked. Moira used receiving blankets to lightly scoop the newborn and place the baby in her father's arms. Scott tried to get Jean's attention, but she simply closed her eyes and turned her head. Sensing that it was he she was shunning broke his heart. Storm, Hank, and Moira picked up on the gesture too. Hank patted Jeans leg for comfort before focusing his attention on the baby.

"Scott, follow me…I want to do a complete check up on your daughter before she sees her mother again. Moira? Can you help me get her cleaned up?"

"Of course Hank." Moira gave Jean and Storm a faint yet sad smile and kissed Jean on the top of her head before leaving. "Rest now lass…you did a fine job there. We'll get her all cleaned up for ya in no time."

"Thank you," replied Jean as tears spilled over the rims of her eyes. Moira didn't know what was going on, or what to say to comfort the young woman, so she followed Hank and Scott to the next room with the baby. Scott looked over his shoulder at the pain that he caused his wife, and felt utterly shameful because of it.

XXX

Outside the delivery room Kitty and the other women nagged about Rogues honeymoon and who actually won the lingerie bet.

"Yall are too much, ya no that?" said Rogue. "If ya must know." Rogue shook her head as she watched the women lean into what she was about to say.

"We have to know, we placed betted money on it," said Jubilee.

"10 minutes," stated Rogue. Her skin flushed a deep red from embarrassment. She glanced up at Remy and found him chuckling at the whole ordeal. Henri too was a little tickled.

"And de say us men got it bad. Seems like de ain't no betta den us are de Remy?" asked Henri.

Remy winked at Rogue. "No de ain't."

"Yes!" exclaimed Kitty as she pumped her fist in the air in triumph. "Pay up ladies."

"Whatever love…Storm has the money remember?" reminded Betsy.

"And I ask again. Just what in the hell went on at that bridal shower?" asked Bobby.

"Well let's see," said Warren. "We know they betted on how fast or slow Remy can take off lingerie."

"True," said Bobby.

"And we know that they all came back pissy drunk—oh with the exception of Jean and Mercy."

"But oooh how we really want to throw back a strong one," interjected Mercy, looking up at the ceiling. The men looked at Mercy in question. Mercy just shrugged her shoulders and gently rocked her baby. Henri reached for Mercy's cell phone that he had in his pocket and turned it on. When Mercy realized it was hers she panicked.

"And I know der was some poll dancing der too," added Henri.

"Ooooh, let me see," said Bobby as he shot up and went over to where Henri was. The rest of the men were right behind him eager to see the event. Kitty and Jubilee tried to get the phone from Henri, but it was no use. The phone was already tossed to Remy with the live video of Rogues poll dancing already in play. They covered their laughter as they saw Rogue dance on the pole like a professional, then she fell off the stage into a strong man's arms.

Remy raised an eyebrow at the video, and then looked up to find Rogue covering her face in embarrassment. They all looked at the video and saw Tante Matte stuffing money down the pants of a bulky stripper. "What de hell?" asked Remy. "Tante, you—"

"I what Remy?" I know yall ain't trying t'have some fit over dat video, especially when I remember countless times I had t' drag y' ass out of them little stripper holes you went to when you know you were under age." Tante Matte looked to Rogue who looked like she was going to faint from the embarrassment. "Rogue Chère, don't y' dare feel bad about what y' did, which was have a whole lot of fun. Hell, y' husband oughta be glad y' know how t' work dat damn pole." Rogue lifted her head at Remy's aunt and noticed the woman smile and wink at her. Remy walked over to her and bent down to whisper in her ear. "If I get a pole for our bedroom, y' gone dance for me too chère? I'd love for you t' put on a show like dat for me," he asked before he kissed the side of her face.

"Ah thought you'd be mad."

Remy looked at her quizzically. "Why would I be mad? Y' had fun—which apparently was something dat y' needed, and it's over; although, I do think dat y' should let y' hair down more often."

Rogue wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. That's when they heard the door to Jean's room open and Storm stuck her head out.

"The baby is in the next room if you all wanted to see her…Rogue and Betsy, Jean is asking for you," stated Storm. Rogue and Betsy looked at one another as the rest of crowd made their way next door. They found Jean sitting up looking tired, smiling weakly at them.

"How do ya feel sugah?" asked Rogue.

"Not so good Rogue…not so good. Jean sighed heavily before continuing. "I just want to tell you two what is going on with me and Scott right now before any rumors start. Scott has agreed to move into the pool house." She looked at her dearest friend's puzzled faces. "Scott has been cheating on me so I've decided to separate myself from him…he'll be staying in the pool house." Jean laid her head back due to her signs and symptoms of her disorder starting to creep in. She was so exhausted from using her powers, she didn't realize that she projected the whole conversation to the rest of the group outside and quite possibly to the residents in throughout the mansion. This fact was known due to how quiet the hallway was.

Tante Matte looked at everyone and how they struggled with the mixed emotions that were presented to them. "Don't yall fault her for dat," she said. Everyone turned their attention to her, before she continued. "She did what she felt was right for her, and dats it…dats all, so just support her and dat baby in there." She then took a seat next to the professor's chair and crossed her legs. "And if her husband needs supportin, than yall have t' support him too."

The professor looked at Matte with admiration and respect. "You are incredible Tante Matte, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Non, but I keep tellin these young ones t' stop sleeping on dis old woman, cause I got a lot to teach, but they just don't listen, but do y' think de listening now?"

The professor grinned at her. "Yes, I do believe they are now Matte."

"Dat's what I thought."

A/N: Hello everyone, I am so sorry about the lengthy delay with this chapter. My course work took precedence, and I wanted to make sure I ended up with good marks with my nursing courses (7 courses)…so far so good, because finals was tough, but I got threw it.

Thank you all so much for your reviews. In regards to the last chapter, I wanted to give you an antagonist that you would love to hate, yet have a little understanding for the reason why she has chosen the path she is on in regards to mutant affairs.

As always, show me love by posting a review. I would love to know what you guys think so far with my story, and I truly appreciate how you all have been hanging in there with me on it. I don't know if I stated this or not but there will be a sequel to this story, and I am nibbling on the plot and structure of that already, so bear with me as I start to bring motives and rationales to fruition with this story and the story to come.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a work of fiction. I am not getting paid for this story by Marvel. This is just for fun so enjoy, and sorry for the delay in updates. Again, this story is for grown folks.

Two months had passed since Rogue and Remy's wedding. It was business as usual with wrapping up the school year, and more training sessions in the Danger Room with new X-Men recruits. The teachers developed their lesson plans for the coming school year and still managed to enjoy the summer, providing that there were no major issues with mutant hate groups and terrorists.

Rogue got out of the shower, ready to get downstairs to go have breakfast with Remy and the others. Lately it's been a late start for her each morning, with her not wanting to get out of bed. She chucked it up to her body finally forcing her to slow down, with all the past mental strain from the wedding to Jean's health and marriage being in trouble. She knew that Jean used her health issue to keep Scott at bay and it saddened her to see her friend go through so much, especially having to arrange time for Scott to even see baby Rachel when Jean wasn't around. Of all the marriages that she thought would make it, she was sure Scott and Jean's would. However, Rogue realized that shock is always the end emotion to experience when you put someone on a pedestal that often shouldn't be put on one to begin with.

She shook her head at the thought, and wondered if she and Remy had what it took to stay married…with children even. Her mind drifted to the conversation they had when they went to visit Hank about wanting to start a family…

"_Do ya think now that Ah can control my powers I can carry a child? Ah mean, Ah know that it hasn't been that long since Ah finally gained control, but me and Remy were wondering if there's a possibility that Ah can become pregnant." _

_She and Remy were on the edge of their seats, as they watched Hank rub his chin and looked at the young southern couple with interest._

"_To tell you the truth my dear, I really don't know if you can…that is, not until you actually become pregnant" he advised. "Am I to assume that you two aren't having any problems in coupling?"_

_Remy chuckled as he shuffled his cards with ease. "I t'ink we okay in dat department Hank." _

"_Um, yeah…we're okay there Hank," added Rogue with embarrassment._

_Hank smiled at them and raised his hands. "Then the only way you can know if you can carry is if you get pregnant. But if you still have concerns about it, then I suggest you don't use your powers at all while you're pregnant."_

"_So y' t'ink dat if she used her powers while pregnant, dere's a chance she could miscarry?" asked Remy. _

"_Well I could see where that could be a possibility, but again, I can't confirm it one way or the other…the only thing I can advise at this point is that if you feel that your powers will hinder you from carrying a baby full-term, then keep your powers turned off. Plus, give yourself some credit my dear. You've come a long way, and if in fact you do become pregnant, rest on the fact that the child is an extension of you both, and it's being created from what you provide it to begin with…does that make sense?"_

"_Yeah, it does," said Rogue, "but it's better ta be safe than sorry."_

"_There's always that," replied Hank. _

_Rogue slid off the bed and placed her hand in Remy's as they made their way out the medlab. "T'anks for y' help Hank," said Remy._

"_Well I don't feel like I did anything, but you're quite welcome…" _

Rogue brought her thoughts back to the present and finished blow drying her hair. After she put her uniform and jacket on, she grabbed her boots and went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. As she walked down the hall on the plush carpet, her cell phone rang. She recognized the number and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello Tante Matte, how are you?"

"Fine Chère, just fine, and how are you?"

"Ah'm good…So what's up?"

"I was calling t' see how Jean and Rachel are doin?"

"She's okay. Ah haven't seen her or the baby yet, but from what ah know from yesterday, see's doing fine. She's been advised to rest a lot more, and we've been helpin her and Scott with Rachel, but for the most part, she's doing fine."

Rogue went inside the kitchen to the smell of corncakes, sausage, grits and eggs being laid out for everyone by Remy and Storm. "Oooh," she said.

"Oooh what," asked Matte.

"Remy and Storm made corncakes and sausage."

"Non…I made de corncakes. All Storm did was make de grits and sausage," corrected Remy.

"Let me speak t' dat husband o your's Chère. I got a small bone t' pick wit him."

"Yes ma'am." She put her boots down next to the door and walked over to Remy and handed him the phone. "It's ya mama/Tante, and she want's ta talk to ya sugah." Remy kissed her lips as he took the phone from her, and listened as Matte spoke in rapid fire French.

Rogue watched as he replied back in French, and then laughed at whatever his Tante said. She shook her head and then focused her attention on the breakfast food in front of her.

Storm handed Rogue a plate, then began to fix a plate of her own. Kitty, Amanda, and Jubilee had already eaten and were off getting ready for the group Danger Room session. Betsy and Warren came in with their noses open at the smell of the delicious food Remy and Storm prepared and they too grabbed an empty plate and began to serve themselves.

Rogue sat down and eagerly dug into her mountain of food. She closed her eyes at the delicious combination of tastes and swallowed the contents down. That's when she felt something was a little off. Her mouth and eyes began to water and her stomach did a few flip-flops. She immediately got up and ran to the back door and threw up.

"Damn," she said after she dry heaved. She went back inside the kitchen to bypass the rest of the breakfast and aimed for a cup of orange juice and dry toast instead. She gulped the orange juice as if she just finished a 5k run in the Sahara Desert. She noticed everyone in the kitchen staring at her with a mixture of concern and disgust. She saw Remy still talking on the phone, but he ended the call and walked over to her with concern.

"What's wrong Chère?"

Remy placed his hand on the side of her face, but she shrugged away from him to put the glass in the dishwasher.

"Nothin I can't handle Cajun. It's probably a bug going around or something, I'll be alright."

"You think you're going to be up for the Danger Room Session Love," asked Betsy.

"Yep, Ah sure am," she answered. "I feel better now since I threw up." She went to grab her boots, and then carried the rest of her toast with her out the door to the lower levels of the mansion. "See yall down there."

"Okay," they all said in unison. Then they looked at one another. "Watch out for her okay? She's too damn stubborn t' let anybody see dat she needs help, so we got to do it wit out her knowin it," said Remy.

They shook their heads in agreement and started eating their breakfast again.

XXX

The Danger Room was starting to fill up with students who were designated to participate in the weekly session. Rogue directed her students to use the observation room for now until she was ready for them. She straightened herself after fastening her boots and suddenly felt dizzy. For the past couple of days her body has been sluggish and tired, followed with frequent headaches from lack of sleep. She ran her fingers through her hair, took a deep breath to let it out, and walked over to where Scott, Piotr, and a few students were warming up.

Logan, Remy, and the rest of the X-men came in, ready to get the session started.

"Okay folks, let's get goin. If you don't know already, this will be a rescue training session. The objective is to rescue civilians from mutant terrorist attacks." Logan nodded to Remy to start separating the students and instructors into two groups.

"One group will be allowed to use their powers, and the other group won't"—Logan looked at Remy, Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee—"you guys can't use your powers, so you and the students will be the ones rescuing the civilians. You folks are gonna have to be resourceful in rescue." He looked at the rest of the group. "The rest of you are going to be with me, Storm, Cyclops, and Colossus."

The rest of them nodded in understanding. Scott looked up in the control room and saw Jean holding their baby Rachel while conversing with Forge, Betsy and Warren. "You ready boy scout?" asked Logan.

Scott turned his head to look at Logan with irritation and yelled out "simulation number twenty, downtown shopping mall," and the danger room morphed into a mall where people were screaming and running for their lives from mutant Magnetto and his mutant terrorists.

XXX

Jean got up to walk over to the observation room where the other students were, to make sure they were paying attention. As she walked in, she heard one of the students ask why everyone couldn't use their powers. Jean sat down with the rest of the students while answering.

"There will be times when using your powers won't be necessary, or may cause more harm than good." She draped a receiving blanket over her shoulder and repositioned Rachel in her other arm. "When you have to deal with civilians in situations like this"—she nodded her head to the action down below—"you have to think about the best way to get them to safety without causing more fear and hysteria, and using your powers in front of a non-mutant who is already in fear of you won't make the rescue mission successful."

"So why are the other teachers and students allowed to use their powers," asked one student.

"Because they have to fight off the mutant terrorists so that they won't cause more chaos, and harming more civilians."

The students proceeded to observe the activities below. The danger room shook with the rumblings of half the four story mall being crumbled by Magneto. Scott and Storm worked together to contain Magneto while Logan and Sabertooth tried to rip each other to shreds in hand-to-hand combat. Colossus held back large cement walls and steel beams so Jubilee can get some of the civilians to safety. Remy, Kitty, and some of the students ran and surveyed the stores hoping to find more civilians that may have been trapped and needed to be rescued. They stopped abruptly due to a large part of an outside wall was missing, which exposed all four levels of the mall to the outside parking lot.

"Do you see anybody else?" asked Kitty.

"Non"—he looked at all of the destruction—"if we do, den der ain't nothing we can do from dis angle, cause we ran out of room…we have to turn back." Kitty looked over at the four level parking garage and saw Rogue fighting a civilian. "What? Why is she fighting?" Remy followed Kitty's line of vision and saw Rogue brawling with a man who immediately morphed into Mystique.

"I didn't know this simulation can change like that," Kitty said.

"Forge must have put some finishin touches on our work when we left," Remy replied. They both noticed Rogue struggle trying to defeat Mystique. They watched as Mystique gave a roundhouse kick to Rogue's head, causing Rogue to stagger and become disoriented. When Rogue straightened up, Mystique then delivered a powerful front-kick to Rogue's chest, knocking the wind from her, causing Rogue to fly off the fourth level of the parking garage and finally crashing on top of the debris below.

"Oh my goodness," said Kitty.

"Merde," added Remy. He waited for Rogue to get up, but she didn't, and that's when he and Kitty heard it. The cement beams that held the levels of the garage started to shake and crumble.

"ROGUE!" yelled Remy. Kitty grabbled Remy and quickly tried to phase them down to ground level to try and make it over to Rogue before the whole garage fell down on top of her. Steel cables snapped and ricocheted from its foundation and back again. Large masses of concrete crumbled down to the rest of the debris.

XXX

"Bloody hell," said Betsy as she jumped up at what was going on in the danger room. Jean handed Rachel to one of the students and pulled Betsy to the front of the observation room. They looked down with both hands stretched out to hold the falling garage. Betsy sent a telepathic message to Forge to end the simulation. Gasps were heard from the children as they looked on in horror as Remy and Kitty dodged around the cables and chunks of cement. They finally reached Rogue, noticing a deep gash in the back of her head, and another beam about to crumble down on top of them. Kitty prepared to phase them through the beam when she realized the mall and the destruction started to disappear as the simulation ended.

XXX

Emily Parone sat across from the Professor, Hank and Moira as they asked questions and looked over her resumé. It's not every day that an ordinary nerd such as herself would have an opportunity to sit before such distinguished people and not be nervous. She considered herself to be an exceptional nurse practitioner with fifteen years of practice, research, and development under her belt. Emily was shocked that she was called for the position, because no one knew about it; the candidates were considered carefully before they were discreetly notified that they were being interviewed. She knew that being able to work for Dr. Henry McCoy and Professor Charles Xavier would be a lot of work, but the payoff would be phenomenal.

Emily uncrossed her legs to adjust herself in her seat. She watched as the three interviewers placed her resume aside and considered her for what felt like hours before they spoke.

"Your resume is quite impressive Ms. Parone," said the professor.

"Thank you, and please call me Emily."

"I saw in your resume that you've been a nurse practitioner for fifteen years," said Hank.

"Yes," replied Emily.

"Tell us how that's been for you."

Emily furrowed her brow. "In reference to what, the patients I've cared for or the nursing profession as a whole?"

"Both," said Moira, with the professor and Hank nodding their heads in agreement. Emily then realized that they weren't looking for her to speak her resume, because they already had that information. They wanted to know more about her as a person and how she handles day-to-day experiences.

She smiled, took a much needed deep breath, and slowly let it out before she relaxed and told them everything about herself and how she felt. She disclosed stories of herself when she had to endure conflict with patients and their families, and how she felt about it. She shared with them her joys and frustrations of being a nurse, and how truthfully draining it could be, but yet can be very rewarding as well.

It was hard to read their reactions when she was finished, so she just sat there stoically waiting for them to make their decision. If she didn't get the job, she decided that she would be proud of herself anyway, seeming as how difficult it is to even be considered to work for them. A person would have to be living under a rock in the stone ages if they didn't know Charles Xavier, Henry McCoy and Moira McTaggert and what they stood for.

"Thank you for sharing yourself with us Emily," said the professor, as he moved around the large table. "From what we've read about you, and what you've told us, it's quite clear that you've earned every bit of the accolades that your name carries."

_Here comes the however part, or the but part…he's going to throw a but in there somewhere I know it_, she thought. She stood from her chair and straightened out her pant suit before shaking their hands ready for them to end the interview when she noticed the professor smile at her as he offered the position as the X-mansions new nurse.

The four of them talked as she was showed around the mansion and introduced to some of the children. The tour continued down in the lower levels of the mansion where the medlab was and she was given the rundown of all of hanks work with the X genome research. "You don't have clearance yet to look at patient files put here are all of the supplies that we have on hand." Emily looked around in awe at the equipment and supplies that they had. It was as if she died and went to healthcare supply heaven, with all of the stuff they had. Some of the supplies she hadn't even recognized as being used in healthcare at all. She was startled from her thoughts when she heard a few people yelling for Hank. She turned around to find a very attractive yet distraught looking man holding someone in his arms, with a couple more people following behind him. He looked in their direction and quickly moved toward them. Emily looked around for the equipment she needed to take the young woman's vital signs.

"What happened?" asked Hank. Remy laid Rogue down on the gurney as she spoke.

"We were in the Danger Room going over a search-and-rescue simulation when she fell and hit her head after fighting off"—he looked over at Emily—"who are you?" he asked. Emily cleared her throat and swallowed before answering. "I'm Emily, the new nurse here, and I heard you being addressed as Remy right?"

"Right," he answered. He looked over at the professor, Hank and Miora and then realized that they did say they were getting Hank some help with his research and work down in the medlab. He was still skeptical about Emily, yet he and the others watched in awe as she worked with Hank concerning Rogue.

"Remy, who are you to my patient here?" asked Emily

"I be her husband and she ain't your patient chere?" Emily looked up at Remy's glare. His red-on-black eyes were startling, but she held his gaze and spoke with a calm authority for reassurance.

"I understand how you feel right now, and I totally get the fact that I am a stranger to you at this point, and that touching your wife draws apprehension for you"—she removed the blood pressure cuff and pulse reader—"but I can assure you Remy that I'm only here to help, but I need you to help me do that."

Hank moved to her side to help alleviate the situation, but the professor sent a mental message advising him to watch and see how his assistant will handle it. Hank continued to work with Rogue, concentrating on the gash in the back of her head but said nothing. Moira escorted the rest of the X-men and students out of the room and closed the door behind them, drawing the curtains closed for more privacy.

"What's your wife's name?" Emily asked.

"Rogue," said Remy.

"Okay, well Rogue's blood pressure, respiratory rate, temperature and pulse are stable." She turned the monitor towards Remy for him to see. "Is that where her numbers _are_ usually?"

"Yes."

"Look what I'm about to do." she pinched the skin on the back of Rogue's hand. "Now you do it." Remy did the same, but didn't know the reason for it. Knowing this, Emily gave the explanation for the gesture. "This little test tells me that she is dehydrated, because the skin does not bounce back in place, so we're going to have to run an IV to get some fluid in her to rehydrate her."

"She threw up her breakfast dis morning."

"Which more than likely made her more dehydrated than she already was."

The professor and Miora looked on as Emily moved with ease around Rogue, explaining every procedure, and teaching Remy things he should be looking out for. He gauged Remy's reaction to her, learning that he became more at ease with Emily helping Rogue, and also letting him be involved with caring for her. She asked the questions pertinent to Rogue's health while she gave hank the vials of blood he needed to start testing.

They were pleased with her performance.

Emily used a dual Stethoscope so Remy could also listen to Rogue's heart beat and breath sounds, while Hank and the professor checked Rogue's head and mental state. The professor was well aware of Rogue's recent struggle with the dream she's been having and wanted to make sure that while unconscious, she won't struggle with the reoccurring nightmare.

Emily finished with Rogue's physical examination and documented her findings. Hank handed her the paperwork with the test results, and he walked out the room with the professor following behind. That left Emily alone with Remy to tell him the news.

She read the results, and everything appeared to be fine. "Remy"—she handed him the paperwork—"look at the last test result at the bottom of the paper, and read it to me."

"Hcg positive…What de hell is hCG positive?" Emily smiled at him.

"It means that you're going to me a father. Congratulations."

Remy closed his eyes and nodded his head, then smiled. He was still concerned about Rogues condition, but Emily put his mind at ease.

"She'll be okay"—she looked down at her sleeping form—"she's exhausted and is in need of some much needed sleep. The wound in her head is not as deep as we once thought so she won't need any stitches." Remy responded while still looking at his wife's face. Emily adjusted the IV back and tubing so the normal saline used to rehydrate Rogue would flow properly. Emily then watched as Remy murmured to her in French while rubbing her hair and stomach.

She was in awe at the display of affection. _That woman is very lucky to have a man and family like that to care about her_, she thought. She moved around the room and retrieved a blanket and pillow for Remy, dimmed the lights, and prepared to leave the room to give the couple their privacy. Just before she closed the door she heard her name being called.

"Emily," said Remy.

"Hmm?"

"T'anks for y' help Cherie."

Emily smiled at him and nodded her head. "You're quite welcome Remy. Thank you for allowing me to help her and thank you for your assistance."

And with that she quietly closed the door.

XXX

Phaedra stood in her underwear looking for something to wear inside her large walk-in closet. Her thoughts raced a mile-a-minute wondering when Karen will be back to give report on the Global Health Council mandate. She needed to know that the mandate was effective in all territories, regions, and countries. It was imperative that they find the mutant mother and child that would bring an end to human rights and way of life.

She sifted through countless racks of clothes as if she were looking for a bargain at a department store when she heard her bedroom door open. She stepped halfway out of her closet to find Farouke lying on her bed with his hands placed behind his head against the headboard. He ogled her body with enjoyment, which caused her to roll her eyes at him.

"Get the hell out of my bed Farouke. You're going to mess up my covers." Farouke was about to have a snappy comeback when Karen walked in with a couple of folders, handing one to both Phaedra and Farouke.

"That isn't all he'll mess up. He'll put crabs in your bed too," added Karen.

Farouke pulled a face then huffed. "You think you're so funny don't you?"

"It's not a matter of thinking it playboy, but knowing it."

"Well, I know that you're a bitch."

"I can be, but not 24/7. Although, I make an effort to be a total bitch to _you_, because you deserve it 24/7."

"Okay that's enough from the both of you," interrupted Phaedra. "Can you two to go back to your corners for now, or go ahead and sleep with each other already and get it out of your systems, because you both are getting on my damn nerves with this going back-and-forth shit."

"Sorry sis," said Farouke.

"I apologize as well mistress," added Karen.

Phaedra took a deep breath and blew out slowly. She opened the folder to inquire about the information that Karen gave her. "Okay what's this," asked Phaedra.

"It's the confirmation report showing that the global mandate for vaccination has been set up and is being administered starting today. All countries are on board and all healthcare systems are well stocked and supplied with the vaccine."

Phaedra filled through the paper work and then looked at Karen and Farouke with a small smile. There were times when she thought that her decisions were a little extreme, but in the end they awarded huge payoffs for the good of everyone. Deep down she knew that her parents wouldn't approve of how she ran the order. She already knew how her Uncle Hasani felt about most of her decisions. However, she figured that in order to find the needle in the haystack, you have to first burn the haystack.


	17. Chapter 17

Emily swiveled back in forth in her chair as she read the information packets about the new mutant vaccine development. She looked down at the new shipment of vaccine that arrived yesterday and was eager to open up the box as if she was a kid on Christmas day, ready to open up the biggest Christmas gift under the tree. She looked inside to find the vials filled with the bright yellow fluid, reminding her of sunshine in a bottle. She chuckled at the thought of Hank coming up with that color, the color that conveyed hope, or a bright and shiny new day.

It had been two weeks since Rogue's accident. She and Hank both decided that it was okay for her to rest up in her room instead of staying down in the medlab only if she was able to follow doctors' orders and take it easy, keeping off her feet and getting plenty of rest. With her excitement about the new vaccine, Emily headed to Rogue's room to check on her patient's status.

XXX

Storm lay on Logan's body, and traced the lining of his mouth with her tongue, as he lazily ran his fingers up and down her back. This was the best part of the day for them. To be alone, and talk about things that is the most intimate between lovers. However, with Logan being a man's man in every aspect, being intimate was a rarity, and there were very few people that got a chance to see the softer side of the Wolverine, but when it is seen or known, it is most exquisite. Storm reached down between them to massage his cock, causing Logan to give a low growl.

"Easy there Ro, you wanna get in trouble again?

"Perhaps." she replied. Storm maneuvered her body to position Logan's manhood at her entrance. They both groaned as she slowly impaled herself onto his hard cock and slowly rocked herself back and forth. She continued to lick Logan's lips and playfully tugged at his lower lip. "Will you spank me again," she whispered against his lips, "or will you tie me up?" He flipped her over and began thrusting powerfully inside her. They were both insatiable. With the demands of holding training room sessions, additional classes, and helping Jean with babysitting, it was hard to find time for themselves.

Storm grimaced with a pout when Logan slowed down to a stop. She opened her eyes to inquire of the sudden cease of coupling; all of this done without her being able to cum. Logan looked down at her with a smirk.

"No. This time, I'll just torture you." He began to increase his movements, using his hands to push Storm's legs up and open further just to the point of pain as he slammed into her with strong and lengthy strokes. Storm quickly grabbed the headboard to brace the impact while she and Logan moaned, groaned almost to the point of climax.

Logan knew his woman. She was on the verge of having another organism, the one of many orgasms she's had since their all night sex marathon. Just as he felt her pulsate around him; he pulled out, kissed her on the forehead before he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Storm was left panting in surprise. "LOGAN!" she yelled.

"What?" he said.

She looked on incredulously as he came out of the bathroom, and went to his closet for clothes to wear for the day. The weather immediately changed. Dark skies and clouds were in the sky as Storms demeanor changed.

"Come back and finish what you started that is what," she said.

Logan looked over his shoulder with a grin and gave a grunt. "I will, but later. I'm hungry. He threw a bath towel over his shoulder and stalked over to the bathroom completely naked, ready for a shower. "I'll be out in a minute, and then you can jump in after me." He saw Strom scoot off the bed in a hurry to catch him before he closed the door. With a chuckle, Logan shook his head and closed the door and locked it behind him just before she was able to cross the threshold. She banged on the door in a panic. "Logan, open this door right now."

"No," said Logan from the opposite side of the door. "You're being tortured remember. You'll get the bathroom when I'm finished. The weather called for clear and sunny skies today Ro, so you need to put it back the way it was."

Storm sucked her teeth and paced back-and-forth in front of the door. "That is what you think," she murmured to herself. She looked at Logan's dresser where some of her hair items laid. She grabbed a couple of hair pins and walked over to the door to pick the lock.

Logan leisurely lathered his body with body wash. He paused and listened as Storm picked the lock. Most people didn't get the chance to see Storm lose control. She was always so calm and poised. But when she became unhinged, like she is now, it was the sexiest, the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. It instantly turned him on. What she didn't realize while in her most frantic state is that, while she hasn't had the opportunity to cum, he too was suffering from a massive case of blue balls. He slid the shower door back just as she barged in looking crazed, pissed, and aroused. He smelled her arousal immediately, causing his own animalistic nature to come forth.

"Get out Ro," he said.

"No," she replied as she walked loser to him. "This cruelty must stop Logan. You have to finish what you started, or I will make you."

Logan raised one eyebrow. Warm water still beat down on his muscles. His cock became erect as he eyed Storm up and down, and dragged his eyes back up to meet her intense gaze.

"Make me?" He tilted his head to the side and smiled down at her. "How are you gonna do that?"

Storm looked down at his hard-on, and how it bobbed heavily as he moved aside to let her step inside the bathtub. "This is how" she said, as she grabbed him with love, confidence, and determination. She closed the shower door and pushed him to the shower wall aggressively, and started at his neck and worked her way down his body.

"Oh Shit…That's how," he said as his hands slapped against the wall in an urgency to brace himself.

XXX

Jean lay on her side on the bed with baby Rachel and watched her daughter nurse at her breast. There were times when she was so tired she didn't have the energy or the strength to hold her baby. Storm and the others have been great with helping her out, but it saddened her that she couldn't take care of her own baby most of the time. She stroked her daughter's soft scalp as her little jaws worked up and down due to the sucking motion at the mother's nipple.

She and Scott have been separated with him moving out the day of Rogue and Remy's wedding. There was a mixture of relief and sadness. Relief that she was able to make a clean break from Scott, and sadness because they wouldn't be together as a family. That's what made it so heartbreaking. Not to mention the fact that the feeling of inadequacy invades her mind when she thinks about his infidelity. What was it about her that didn't make him stay faithful? Questions like that could drive a person mad, and she was tired of being mad at the whole ordeal.

Jean heard the bedroom door open and saw Scott standing there. She watched as his gaze fell on her breastfeeding Rachel, so she gently detached Rachel from her nipple to pull her nightshirt over her breasts. Rachel squirmed from the interruption, but her mother quickly recovered when she sat up and offered the other breast for Rachel to latch onto.

Being more discrete about the matter brought Jean comfort in knowing that her body was no longer exposed to the man that was apparently no longer interested in caressing it. Once Rachel was secure, Jean looked up at Scott with a look of indifference but wanted to know about his sudden presence.

"Why are you here," she asked.

Scott sighed and moved over to the chair that sat closest to his side of the bed.

"I'm here to talk to you Jean," He answered.

"There's nothing to talk about," Jean replied. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh as she shook her head. "I honestly don't feel like having any kind of conversation with you, especially since we've been communicating more with actions instead of words."

Scott grimaced at her words. He relaxed his form and placed his elbows on his knees, laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. His objective was to talk things through, not to have a tit-for-tat conversation which leads to nowhere. Scott took in his wife's appearance and he wasn't pleased. She seemed often weak and tired, even more so after the baby was born and it gave him something to be concerned about. He just came right out with it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick Jean?" he asked.

Jean, being caught off guard at his question, grew offensive and became protective of her privacy.

"It wasn't your concern—none of what I go through now is your concern," she answered.

Scott sighed and pulled out a piece of paper and began reading the information. The information was all about jean's visits with Hank, from her pregnancy and her current disorder. When he looked up from the paper, he watched her reaction to the private information he now had in his hand. To say that she showed complete and utter rage for him right now was an understatement.

Jean's vision blurred with anger. All she managed to feel was her own rage building within her, knowing that a since of release will be found if violence was committed right know in this moment to the man she once adored to know end. With their baby still in her arms, she walked to the door and looked out to see if there were any children walking in the halls.

"Melanie," she managed to call after one of the teenaged students.

"Yes professor Summers?" Melanie replied.

Jean smiled gently and handed Rachel over to her.

"Will you be a sweetheart and take Rachel over to Professor LeBeau's room for me? Tell her I'll be there shortly, I just have to take care of something for a minute…Oh, wait a minute." She quickly grabbed a fully stocked diaper bag from the corner of the room and draped it over the young girl's shoulders.

Melanie looked on in confusion. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut. Grimacing, she nodded her head just before Jean quickly shut the door. She looked down at Rachel and sighed.

"Your family is so weird"—she repositioned the crying baby in her arms—"come on, let's take you to your aunt's room so you can cry in her ear instead," she said as she made her way back to the opposite end of the hall towards the second floor.

Jean stalked over to Scott, snatched the paper from his hand and slapped his face. She knew that it was bad for her to become this distraught but she couldn't help herself. She was tired of feeling betrayed, violated, and helpless. How Scott got the information she didn't know, nor did she care, all she wanted to do was to not feel the way she felt right now, which was hurt.

"You have no right to inquire about my personal life Scott. Like I said before, what I do is no longer your concern."

"You are my concern, Jean. I'm concerned that our child is in the middle of your rash decisions of keeping us from at a least communicating with each other for—"

"For what Scott? I've made no rash decisions when it comes to the welfare of our child. As a matter of fact, this has nothing to do with Rachel, but about YOU once again, finding the need to reach out to someone that should no longer be of interest to you, and that someone is me.

"As for my illness, that's my concern and my concern alone, so I don't need your constant inquiries about my health. You forfeited that the moment you decided to stop being my husband."

"I've never stopped being your husband Jean," he said with pleading eyes. He stood up and walked to her but stopped as she backed away from him as if he was harboring a deadly plaque. It was gut-wrenching to hear her laugh in such disbelief. It was in that moment that he knew that it would never be the same between them. The look in her eyes was evident of that.

Scott closed his eyes and nodded before looking up towards the ceiling in defeat. If there was a way to turn back time and undo the damage he caused to himself, his wife, and his family he would, but there was literally nothing he could do. He slowly lowered his head and looked at the love of his life.

"I know that I can't come back from this—I see that now. I don't know why I did what I did sweetheart, and to ask—to demand things from you is Ludacris. I love you with everything that I am and that I have within me, and I don't think I will ever have a clear answer to why I threw away our marriage the way that I did. I know now that I was selfish and cold and I know that no amount of sorry will change the way you feel about me—about us. I just…w-when I discovered that you were sick I panicked, and I became worried. Then I got angry with you."

He heard her snort at that last part but continued to speak. "I know I had no right to be angry with you because you chose to withhold information about your health from me, but I could not in good conscious, not try to be there for you when you need me, and—"

"That's the problem Scott," interrupted Jean, "you think that I need you. The only thing I _needed_ from you was to be a husband to me and only me, not to some other women who didn't go through half of the things we went through together. I see I couldn't change your mind about her now, no more than you can change my mind about how I feel about our marriage. The only thing good between us was just handed to a teenaged girl, who is on her way to Rogue's room right now to be looked after until I get there." Jean shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at Scott.

"That's not the only thing good between us Jean," replied Scott.

Jean shook her head and continued.

"The only interest we share is the interest of our baby girl. Anything other than that, is irrelevant—we're irrelevant…I want a divorce."

"No."

"No?!"

"You heard me Jean, I said no. I'm not letting my marriage go without a fight dammit. What do you want me to do here Jean? Tell me—anything save this marriage—to save us."

"I want you to let me go, because our marriage is over Scott."

She watched as Scott let out a low groan and ran his fingers through his hair "I can't believe this," she heard him say.

_Neither can I_ she thought.

XXX

The Professor and Hank spent the majority of the day on a conference call with the global health organization about the mutant vaccines that were approved and distributed.

"The vaccine that was approved and mandated Mr. Reynolds, was approved without our knowledge," said Hank with concern," and it would have been better if we had a chance to test the vaccine and make sure that it was viable before it made the final approval and was disbursed to mutant communities worldwide."

"I assure you Dr. McCoy that the vaccine formulated is safe and ready to be received by the mutant community. With your latest published work concerning the x-genome, the vaccine was created based on your findings, and furthermore, the organization doesn't have to wait on you to make a decision when it concerns healthcare."

Professor frowned at this information. "Dr. McCoy's latest published work was published eight months ago. Since then, there has been vast new developments concerning the x-genome and it's correlation to the mutant vaccine. What you've done—or allowed to happen—is approved massive distribution of a vaccine based on now outdated research."

"And with that being said," added Hank, "the vaccine that has been mandated may not even be effective." Hank sat down and rubbed his temples. "I don't suppose you know who ordered this mandate?"

"No I don't, that information is way beyond me Dr., I'm sorry."

"I don't think you are sorry Mr. Reynolds."

"Hank," said the Professor, trying to get his attention but Hank was beyond annoyed with the whole ordeal. Hank put up a hand to the professor as he spoke to Mr. Reynolds.

"This vaccine has been distributed under the umbrella of published research that at this point is outdated…what makes this so disturbing Mr. Reynolds is that the public won't know this information. What you and those colleagues of yours have done is masked a product under my good name and well suited efforts to protect the mutant community without my or Charles Xavier's knowledge. Now with all of the meetings we've had with formulating this vaccine has—"

"Professor look!" yelled Kitty as she barged into the office looking as pale as a sheet. Without apology, she grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. She tuned into the news program that showed the latest breaking news. Hank and the Professor muted the phone conversation and advised Kitty to turn up the volume. The news reporter spoke in disbelief about the number of casualties that have been reported so far.

"Again, the mutant death toll has risen to now eight hundred so far in the U.S. and more than fourteen hundred internationally."

Hank and the Professor looked at the screen in horror before they turned to look at each other. They listened more as the news reporter spoke.

"The new healthcare initiative concerning the mutant vaccine has been questioned. Since the induction of the new vaccine, the mutant community has been plagued with devastating mortality rates across the globe. The mutant vaccine was inspired by Dr. Henry McCoy's latest research on the x-genome."

"Oh my stars and garters," said Hank.

The professor angrily pushed the mute button to connect back with Mr. Reynolds.

"This is precisely what we were afraid of Mr. Reynolds. Mutants are dying because of the plunder of the global health organization. We will definitely get back to you so that this can be rectified. This mandate needs to be lifted and the vaccine to be banned at once." The Professor disconnected the call without another word to be heard from Mr. Reynolds.

They listened on in horror as the news reporter gave more information of the latest death told of mutants; countless miscarriages and infant deaths were reported. The professor turned to hank in question.

"We did get a shipment of the vaccine. The students haven't been given the vaccine yet right?"

"Right, as far as I know. I haven't been down to the medlab since this morning. I'm sure that Emily signed for the package and is looking over the contents," answered Hank.

"Make sure that she doesn't give the vaccine to anyone. We need to make phone calls to the parents to make sure that they don't take the vaccine nor give it to their children. Where's the rest of the X-men?

"Remy's in the garage with his students. Warren, Betsy, and Jubilee are in their classes too," answered Kitty.

"Thank you Kitty," said the Professor. He touched his temples to send a mental message to all of the X-men.

"Is Emily downstairs," asked Hank.

"No," said Kitty, "she went to check on Rogue earlier."

"Oh dear," said Hank.

"Oh dear? Why oh dear? Kitty's eyes got wide. "Oh that oh dear!" she yelled as she looked at Hank. She phased through the professor's office door and raced to Rogue's bedroom.

XXX

"Is this Hank's new vaccine He's been so secretive about?" asked Rogue as she thumbed through the packet of information while holding Rachel in her arms. She and Emily were oblivious to what was going on in the world around them at the present.

"It sure is, and it's about time too, although I hardly think he kept it a secret. His work is well known in the healthcare community. You know I always thought that mutants were getting kicked around for no reason," said Emily.

"Tell meh about it," replied Rogue. "I'm proud of Hank and the professor for doin what they do ta make sure mutants have rights too. It's hard tryin to convince pigheaded people to see reason sometimes." Rogue looked at Emily as she prepared to extract the vaccine from the small vial.

"Pigheaded people never see reason regardless if you're a mutant or not," added Emily. She looked at the needle then looked back at Rogue. "You aren't afraid of needles are you Rogue?"

Rogue snorted at the question. "Sugah I've seen plenty of labs and needles in my lifetime, that this needle ya got here will feel like a lil ole mosquito bite at best."

Emily chuckled and injected the vaccine into Rogue's arm. She heard Rogue wince and looked up. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no you didn't. It just burns like hell." Rogue poked out her lip and pressed the gauze over the puncture site to stop the pleading, then nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Kitty phase the door yelling.

"STOP!"

Emily Jumped in fright and held up her fists in self-defense. "Stop What?" she asked. Rachel began to squirm and cry from the sudden jerking movements and noise. Just then Emily and Rogue felt a tickle to their brains as the professor tried to communicate with them about the vaccine, but it was too late. Kitty, looking around frantically and saw the small vial and needle on the bedside table.

"It's poisoned!" yelled Kitty again.

"What's poisoned, asked Emily.

"And keep ya damn voice down, ya scarrin tha baby," said Rogue through clinched teeth.

Kitty picked up the vial and took the remote off the dresser and turned on the television. Every network station played the breaking news of the continuous rising toll of mutants. They listened and watched as hospital staff worked on mutants who were either coding or were being moved because they were already dead. It had now reached a point where it didn't matter if you male or female mutant, the vaccine proved to be deadly regardless of gender.

The three of them slowly tore their eyes off the television and looked at the vial in Kitty's hands.

"That can't be right"—Emily shook her head in utter confusion—"no, it can't be right." she took the vial from Kitty. "This is Hank's latest research, this couldn't possibly be right, what they're saying—what you're saying."

The three women looked up as the door flung up with Remy standing in the doorway. He saw the chaos on the television screen and slowly turned his head to his wife's arm, then looked at Emily in rage. His eyes flashed bright red, almost masking the black sclera. With his nostrils flaring, he stalked over to Emily, grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall.

"REMY!" yelled Rogue and Kitty. The professor, Hank, Jean, and Scott came in followed by Logan, Storm, and Jubilee.

"Remy let her go! Stop this," shouted Rogue. Kitty went over to touch Remy, causing Emily to finally be pulled away from his vice grip with the help of Jean and Storm.

Remy noticed Kitty and stared her down. "Let me go Kitty," he bellowed.

Kitty took a big gulp and shook her head. "No, not until you calm down."

"Remy, sugah ya gotta calm down. Please," said Rogue, "look at me."

Remy calmed down a little and his eyes softened as he looked at his wife. Everyone stood around Rogue and Remy's bed as the news ran repeated segments of the mutant catastrophe. Rogue gave Rachel back to Jean and Scott and held out her hand to Remy. Remy took her hand and sat on the bed and stared at her. Tears streamed down her eyes, allowing Remy to wipe them away with his thumbs.

The anchor man gave a grim announcement about the latest news. "This is a sad day for all mutants around the world. So far no mutant has survived the adverse effects of this deadly vaccine.

Logan growled at the television and Beast took the remote and turned off the T.V.

"What have I done," asked Emily. "I'm so, so, sorry."

16


	18. Chapter 18

Remy kissed his wife's eyelids and gently scooped her up in his arms to take her back downstairs to the medlab for close observation. He noticed Rogue's skin was cool and clammy and she was floating in and out of consciousness. The mood in the room was solemn as they watched Remy carry Rogue out of the room.

Outside the bedroom he saw Emily standing by the stairs shaking like a leaf. She gasped for breath as if she were in pain. Remy checked his shields to make sure that his own emotions did not bleed out into everyone else, so he was sure that Emily's emotions were her own. He met Emily's eyes with a cold hard gaze.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," she said with conviction.

"Der ain't nothing y' can say t'me dat will make dis right girl. I took a chance de first time when she was in trouble, but now I don't want y' near nothing dat belongs t'me. For all I know, y' could have been planted here t' kill us all, cause y' definitely tried t'do it today wit my wife and unborn chile."

Emily's blood ran cold at his words. She felt as if she was beginning to hyperventilate. More tears blurred her vision as she watched Remy move quickly with Rogue back down to the medlab with Hank and the others following close behind. Emily covered her face with her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. She almost didn't feel Kitty and Jubilees hands on her shoulders.

She wiped her eyes and stared down at her feet. She was sure that she would be fired after this. She will never forgiver herself if Rogue died. "If Remy forced me to swallow a charged card I wouldn't put up a fight to stop him, because I would deserve it. This is all my fault."

Emily looked up to find the Professor watching her. "Kitty, Jubilee, will you settle the children down first and tell everyone to meet me in the medlab within an hour? There are some things we must discuss." he then looked over at Emily.

She hugged herself tightly as if the temperature dropped to thirty below zero, and it pained the professor to see her in such a state.

"I'll get my things and be out of your way first thing in the morning," said Emily.

"Why?" asked the professor.

Emily looked at the professor incredulously. _Was he not just there with all the shit that went down?_ She thought.

"I'm very aware of—how did you put it—_the shit_ that went down." The professor surprised himself at his choice of words. "But you must get a hold of yourself."

"I just injected poison into his wife's arm!"

"Did you intentionally do it?"

Emily's eyes grew wide as saucers at the question. "Of course not! It was with all intents and purposes to keep her and their baby safe and healthy."

The professor put his hand on her arm to calm her down. "I did not ask you the question as if I speculated that you had malice intent to harm Rogue or anyone here. I know you didn't do it on purpose…follow me." The professor maneuvered around Emily to the elevator and pressed the button. Once they were down on the first floor they went into his office to talk.

"Emily, I'm not going to fire you," he assured.

She looked at him in amazement.

"I understand that you had no way of knowing that the vaccine would give such a deadly adverse reaction, but you still have work to do, and I would be happy if you stayed on and helped with finding out what lies beneath the surface of this killer vaccine."

Emily sniffed and leaned down to use her hands as blinders. "I don't know how much help I can be here, I mean look at what I've done. My first patient and I've already jeopardized her life."

"She's not your first patient in your career, and although the mistake you've made was life-threatening, it's a mistake nonetheless. It is a mistake that you can redeem yourself from I'm certain."

"You heard what Remy said. I can't go anywhere near Rogue."

"No you can't right now, but you can help us in other ways." he then chose to speak with her telepathically. _Will you stay?_

Feeling awkward with communicating mentally, Emily responded normally. She smiled faintly before answering "yes, I'll stay."

Pleased with her answer, the professor nodded his head. "Good, now we have work to do."

XXX

Karen sat on Phaedra's couch in the large family room painting her nails as she focused in on the news channels that conveyed the carnage that spiraled out of control in every mutant community around the globe. She noticed Mr. Hasani's look of dismay as the body count continued to rise in the thousands. He was outraged, he was hurt, and he was ashamed of his family for this heinous act.

"Are you okay Mr. Hasani?" asked Karen. He turned to look at her with pleading eyes, but he didn't give her an answer. He slowly got up from his chair and walked across the room to the door. "Tell Phaedra, that I'm going to bed. I'm a little tired."

Karen continued to watch him. "Okay."

"Tell her I also want to see her, so have her stop by my room when she's finished working out."

"Okay," she said again.

Her eyes followed him as he shuffled out the door. She softly blew on her nails and focused her attention back to the television screen. Looking at the terrible events unfolding, the plan to find the mutant mother and child didn't seem like a good plan. Karen wasn't even sure if the plan would work, but it was nothing she or anyone else can do about it now, because there was nothing she or anyone could do to stop it.

"Maybe they're just not strong enough," she said to herself.

Karen was shaken from her thoughts when Phaedra walked in sweaty and out of breath. She unscrewed the cap off her bottled water and took large gulps, crushing the bottle in as she drank. After a huge sigh, followed by a belch, Phaedra plopped down next to Karen and leaned her head back in exhaustion.

"How was your workout?" Karen asked. Phaedra opened one eyelid popped her mouth.

"Oh it went great. Farouke had moves I didn't even think he had."

"That sounded a little too sexual for my taste, Especially thinking of Farouke being the one in this conversation."

Phaedra sat up and looked at her friends nails in appreciation. "I wasn't thinking about anything sexual Karen, but apparently you were. You know I was clearly speaking about our martial arts training." She observed Karen briefly before turning her head to the t.v. "Why don't you admit the fact that you are attracted to him, let him know it so you both can get on with your lives."

Karen ignored the suggestion and began fanning her hands so the polish would try faster. Her attention went back to the news channels. People who didn't have an opinion about the issue before had one now. Religious groups, hate groups, politicians, and even sewing-circle groups shared their opinion about the event to what they now call The Mutant Cleansing.

Phaedra too noticed the information that unfolded on the screen.

"Have any survivors been reported yet?"

"No," answered Karen. "It's still too soon to tell. They're still trying to keep count of all the dead mutants. The hospitals and clinics aren't the only place where mutants are dying."

Phaedra nodded her head and rested her head back on the couch. A small part of her was remorseful of what she'd done. It's still shocking to know that she had such a powerful influence to where the whole world shouted for better or for worse with the current events, knowing that it was by her hand that these events took place. Every time she thought about her parents and the prophecy, this was just another necessary evil to take place so that future generations can be safe from oppression.

With her eyes closed, she listened as Dr. McCoy's name was mentioned in connection to the vaccine.

"I'm sure Craydon Creed is loving this right now," said Karen.

"I bet he is."

"Oh, by the way, your uncle Hasani wanted you to stop by his room. He wanted to speak with you before he went to bed."

"I have no doubt that it's about all of this havoc going on."

"You better believe it."

Phaedra sighed out her exhaustion and dragged her body off the couch. She gave a long stretch, arching her back like a cat that just woke up from a daytime nap in the window seal. She really didn't want to hear what he uncle had to say, because she was tired of having to defend her decisions as head mistress of the Order. As far as she was concerned, the old ways of doing things in a traditional sense that the Order wanted it done didn't suit with today's demands.

She looked over and read the headline "three thousand total," she commented. With a soft chuckle she shrugged her shoulders and headed toward her uncle's room, not aware that Karen watched how she was so nonchalant about what was going on.

"Report to me as soon as you know of any survivors, and contact Craydon Creed. Let him know I don't care what he does at this point. He's more your headache now since you wanted him to be in the Order. I don't want him in my way when it's time to move forward with my plans, understood?"

"Yes mistress," replied Karen.

XXX

Hasani sat in his chair looking at the old black and white photo sitting inside an antique frame. The photo was of him and his wife Raina sitting on top of a boulder with Farouke during one of their many outings; James and Gloria where with them, holding Phaedra.

He heard a knock on the door and granted permission for his niece to enter. He was still looking at the photo when Phaedra came in.

"You wanted to see me Uncle?"

Hasani placed the photo back on his night stand as he motioned for her to have a seat. He was tired and he wanted to have his say before he went to bed.

"Yes Phaedra."

"What's up?"

Hasani smiled faintly. He knew long ago that in order to deal with Phaedra, being blunt and to-the-point was the best approach to take. Although it was the best approach, it still didn't prove effective when dealing with a person who is set on a path that will be utter destruction.

"Phaedra, you're insight on finding the mother and child is gravely flawed. This is not what the Order wanted and you know it child."

Phaedra stared at her uncle. She loved him more than anything and anyone, and she would always be grateful that he took over as guardian and raised her alongside Farouke, but she couldn't understand why he couldn't see the necessity of the situation. She looked over at the framed photograph that sat on the nightstand. She picked it up and traced the frame, remembering times when she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders, no mutant disturbances, no prophecy to know or do anything about, and no uncles to face because of disappointment.

"I know you are dissatisfied with me about how I handled things, but to be honest with you uncle, I don't care."

Hasani nodded his head.

"Frankly, I don't see why _you_ can't see how important it is to change the course of this prophecy. Why can't you see that the human race will be facing a serious threat?"

"Do you know what lies at the very core of the prophecy? Or were all those years wasted because you didn't care about truly learning about the prophecy and the Orders part in it? I think you have been on this self-serving journey to avenge your parents"—

"Of course I know about the prophecy"—

"But were you _listening_, and more importantly, do you have a _true understanding_?"

Phaedra looked at her uncle incredulously, and then her eyes narrowed; her anger growing every second. She was sick and tired of having her uncle question the decisions she's made as the leader of the Order. The elder priests were getting on her nerves too, advising and telling her what she should do. The Ideas and suggestions were flat, old, and pointless because they never got anything done. Her methods proved that it will make a lasting mark and prevent a major future catastrophe from happening. So what if a few thousand mutants had to suffer for it now, that's the unfortunate side of preventing an upcoming horror; sacrifices had to be made for a better present and future.

"I understand fully what the prophecy is about and what will come, that's why it's important that some sacrifices must be made now in order to ensure a better future for us. My parents would have wanted me to protect our future"—

"Yes, your parents would have wanted you to protect your future, and the future of the Order, but not this way, not by being a…a"—

"A what uncle? I'm being a what? Go ahead, you can say it. nothing's ever stopped you for saying whatever you needed to say to me before, regardless if it hurt my feelings or not."

"Fine then. Your being a power hungry tyrant, abusing your power to avenge your parents!"

Phaedra didn't know she was squeezing the picture frame before she heard a crack. She looked down and saw she cracked glass. The thin line cut across her parents brilliant smiles, and halfway through her body. She looked up at her uncle with a storm bruing in her eyes.

"You know, you of all people should be helping me instead of coming against me at every turn. They were your closest friends—hell practically your family even, and you just sit back and do nothing. all the things that I suggested in order to save our people, and possibly the mutants, have been shunned by you and some of the priests"—she through her hands in the air—"thank goodness not all the priests of the Order feel the same way you do."

"You don't know all of what or how I feel child."

"So tell me. Tell me how you really feel and don't leave anything out. At least that would give something to go on about how you truly feel about me."

Hasani slowly rose up from his chair and walked straight to her. He cupped her face in his hands and looked directly into her eyes. His heart ached for his niece to get herself together. He could see the loneliness, the vengeance, the cruelty, and the love mixed together within her, which made for a dangerous person—an out of control person. As much as he tried to change her fate, the path she chose became more pronounced in her part in the prophecy. It was like trying to stop a runaway train from running out of track. He held her gaze until he saw that she was calm before speaking.

"I love you with all of my heart. You are my daughter…my niece…my child, the same as Farouke. But sweetheart you are going about this the wrong way. I fear this will end badly for you, and it will kill me if I lost you too."

Phaedra's eyes were blurred with unshed tears. She placed her hands on her uncle's wrists and gently pulled his hands from her face. Her expression was slack. With wet, dull eyes, she backed away from her uncle. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You worry too much uncle Hasani. You'll see how wrong you are when the mother and child are found and all will be right in the world. I have to go take a shower because I feel nasty from my workout, and when I'm done we can have dinner together."

"I already ate, so I'm going to bed. I just wanted to talk to you before I turned in early. So I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked to the door and opened it. She was halfway out the door when she turned around at her uncle. "Don't worry Uncle Hasani, everything will be alright in the end. Trust me, you'll see."

Hasani stood in the middle of his bedroom and watched as she closed the door behind her. The images of all those mutant bodies being found flashed through his mind, and it sickened him. It reminded him of the same incidents that happened long ago and how he and his wife were caught up in such an awful time.

He walked to the bed to pull back the covers and settled down comfortably in the bed. Today's events were taxing on his brain and he needed relief by falling into a peaceful slumber. Maybe he could dream about happier times when he, James, Gloria, and Raina where together and didn't care about things that really mattered in the world. Sometimes, being oblivious wasn't a bad thing.

XXX

The Professor took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he entered the medlab. Everyone there looked worried, and rightfully they should have been. Rogue finally succumbed to unconsciousness and was being observed by Hank. Remy sat next to her, holding her hand and watched as Hank ran all tests available to help them to understand the vaccine.

Other factors about the health of the baby were considered now. He found that both Rogue and the baby were still fighting the effects of the vaccine due to the results from the ultrasound, blood work and vital signs collected and recorded for observation.

The Professor looked at everyone in the room and decided that the meeting should be held down in the medlab surrounding Rogue and Remy. Emily followed closely behind him, not wanting to cause any more trouble for the residents of the x-mansion.

Remy sensed her emotional presence and turned his head to look at her. His eyes narrowed as they trailed her body up and down with disdain. With the professor's keen observation of this he advised Emily to take the package of vaccine in Hank's office.

"I'll need for you to back track the contents of the package, where it came from and who is backing the manufacturing and distribution. Kitty you go with her and see what you can come up with. See if you can make connections with the different manufacturing plants."

"On it professor," said Kitty.

"Scott and Jean, contact Warren, see if Worthington labs can help and over some insight."

"Warren and Betsy are already heading to Worthington Labs to see about the outbreak. His fear is that his father may have something to do with it so he gave himself a head start to find out," advised Scott.

"Okay," said the professor. He turned to Jubilee.

"I need you to contact all the parents and find out if they've given their children the vaccine or if they themselves have taken it. You can do that in my office, the directory is in the bottom filing cabinet."

"Okay professor," she said. She made her way to the door, but stopped and turned around to give Rogue a peck on the forehead before she left to do her part in this huge mess of events.

"Where's Bobby?" asked the Professor.

"He's helping Piotr with the kids. They were a little rowdy and upset with what's going on, so he and Piotr have them down in the danger room working off a little pent-up frustration," answered Logan. "What do you want me and Storm to do?"

The professor turned to Remy who was now stroking Rogue's belly with his head face down on her shoulder.

"I want you two to stay here until Kitty has something to go by, but in the meantime, Remy and I will take a little mental journey in Rogues mind to see how she's fairing out mentally."

Remy's head popped up at the Professors suggestion. He then looked down at his wife while asking, "do y' t'ink it will bring her back t'me?"

"I'm not certain of that Remy, I just want to see if she's faring well since she took ill"—he nodded at Hank—"Hank, Logan and Storm will be with us, plus I'll know what is going on here as well."

With tired eyes, Remy nodded his head in agreement and allowed the professor to maneuver himself behind Rogue. He motioned for Logan to provide a bed alongside Rogue's so he could relax while the professor pulled himself and Remy into Rogue's mind. Hank attached electrode pads on Rogue, Remy, and the Professor's head. Professor Xavier relaxed back in his chair and closed his eyes. Taking deep breaths, he mentally pulled Remy's mind with his to merge into Rogue's mind.

The professor and Remy stood in the middle of dark hallway, surrounded by rooms. Sounds of painful moaning were heard. "Can dat be Rogue?" asked Remy.

"_I'm not sure. I don't know what these doors lead to. Only Rogue will know for certain," he answered. One door opened and they were faced with the child version of Remy with keys to the door where the sound was coming from. He tried every key on the ring but none of them worked. He began to panic and swear in Cajun French. _

"_What is he saying Remy?"_

"_He's saying, or I'm saying 'don't you fuckin touch her. I will kill you asswhole.'"_

_Remy watched himself struggle with the door; his hands were too small for the large knob that refused to turn. The sound of gagging was also heard from the other side of the door. Suddenly the surrounding doors opened and bright sunlight streamed in. The light shone so bright that the professor and Remy had to cover their eyes, yet the sounds of gagging, struggling, and moaning grew louder. A large thud was heard and finally the door gave way, allowing the professor and Remy to rush inside. The only person inside the room was Rogue lying on the floor covered in bruises and cuts. _

_They rushed to her side, but couldn't reach her. She appeared as if she was shrinking in the distance, in the darkest part of the corner until she disappeared. The sound of laughter was heard; the kind of laughter that taunted a person continuously and mercilessly. The sound filled the room; they looked to find where the laughter was coming from but could not find the source. _

_The ten year old version of Remy turned to them both and looked passed them at the bright light that crawled across the floor and up their backs to fill the room. They followed young Remy's gaze to notice a shapely figure walking towards them but they couldn't make out the whole face from the bright light. _

_The light grew brighter and warmer as the figure approached. "What de hell is dat?" asked Remy. The professor shook his head but did not answer. _

"_Should we be worried?" asked Remy._

"_I don't know the answer to that either," answered the professor. _

_The light beamed brighter and warmer as the shapely figure drew back her sword and the light flashed. They immediately turned around to the room Rogue was in and saw it crumble away and then a large pop sound was heard, followed by a swooshing sound and everything went black._

Remy and the professor blinked their eyes lids rapidly as they awoke from Rogues mind. Remy looked around in a panic and found Logan, Storm, and Hank at his and the professor's side.

"What did you see?" what happened?" asked Storm.

"I-I don't know," answered Remy. He looked at Rogue and saw her still unconscious.

The professor watched her curiously and looked up at everyone else.

"Is she alright?" asked Logan

"Yes, and no," answered the Professor. "Right now, I can't understand what just went on, but there are some things that I need to share with you all…well, Remy should share with you what's been going on with Rogue so far." he turned to Remy.

"Rogue will be fine here. I'll get forge to get a connection into the war room so you can keep an eye on her condition. Logan? Storm? get everyone else to the war room.

XXX

Everyone was in the war room with the professor and Remy entered. Emily was immediately spotted by Remy, and he felt her fear pour down his body like warm butter. "What de hell are y'doin in here? dis ain't got noting t'do wit you so get de hell out!" yelled Remy.

"Remy, she's here to help. She's just as valuable as anyone else here that is trying to figure out what's going on. I believe she meant no harm and deep down you know that. She is still employed here by me and will continue to help us. Please remain calm and we'll make sure she stays away from Rogue and out of your way."

The room was silent and thick with tension. Remy was known for his rage, especially when it came to Rogue, and being in the same room with Emily to some, thought was still too soon but Remy broke off the intimidating gaze and sat down at the opposite end of the room. He pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling them to keep his hands occupied.

The Professor let out a small breath and proceeded.

"Remy, please begin with what you've been told about Rogue's recurring dream."

Remy began the dark tale of Rogue being assaulted. He brought up the two people in her dream but mentioned that Rogue never understood the meaning of it. The Professor followed by sharing with them what he and Remy encountered while in Rogue's mind.

"And you think that Rogue is connected to what is going on?" asked Jean.

"Yes, but that's why we're all here to piece this together somehow."

They sat for hours trying to connect the dots with all that has happened. Remy turned his head at the monitor that showed Rogue's still form and wondered how he would be able to keep his wife safe when he didn't know how to save her or who to save her from.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks have passed since the Mutant Cleansing occurred, and Rogue's life-threatening experience with the vaccine. The X-men were no closer to solving the problem then when it first started. This dilemma further cemented the fact that there were greater powers and authorities working that the professor, Hank and the other's had no clue of. Although the vaccine has been banned from distribution and administration, its effects were still longstanding.

One of the patient rooms in the medlab was turned into a mini-sized war room. There was no convincing Remy to leave Rogue's side, or Hank to keep 24 hour observation on his patient, so it was necessary to have everyone together in the same area. With everyone's general concern about Rogue and the baby, everyone's mind would be more at ease to see if any signs of improvement in her condition were made.

Emily still wasn't out of the dog house with Remy, but managed to gain a little favor back with the rest of the residents of the mansion. She apologized profusely for her folly in the whole matter, almost to the point of annoyance, but they continued to except her apology all the same. She found it therapeutic to keep herself busy with working diligently with Hank, the professor and everyone else, eager to find out about this nasty turn of events, so that she wouldn't feel so guilty.

Emily took the long pamphlet of information that came with the vaccine and read if from cover to cover repeatedly, including studying the example of the molecular structure that was posted as a reference. "I don't even know why they bother to add this to the drug information for the consumer to read. You'd have to be well versed in chemistry to understand the molecular shapes anyway." She said this more to herself than to kitty, but kitty listened anyway.

the molecular shapes represented a recipe for the vaccine, like reading the ingredients on food labels. Emily picked up one of the vials and examined it. She rubbed her fingers across the label

"What are you staring at," asked kitty. "You've looked at that box and information for hours and it's still the same. I don't think there's anything there Emily."

Emily could hear the slight pain in Kitty's voice and it made her even more ashamed. The only thing she could do at this point was continue to work with her head down until she could uncover anything that might be hidden in plain sight from them.

"Im just making sure that I don't leave any stone unturned." she picked at the corner of the label and noticed that it had a perforated line. She peeled the label back to find more of the same drug information as in the original packet. With it was consumer's pocket/wallet size information about the vaccine and another diagram of the molecular structure of the vaccine.

"What the hell?" said Emily as she focused on the molecular structure. The formula was hard to read so she got up and went to examine the small structure with a magnifying glass.

"You gotta be shittin me."

"What?" asked Kitty.

"You gotta be shitten me," repeated Emily.

"What, what, what?" What did you find?"

"A clue that will get us farther than where we are right now," Emily answered. She took the vial and packet information and went to Hanks office computer with Kitty following closely behind her. Emily's heart began to pound at what she may have discovered. She handed the vial with the information to Kitty while she turned on the computer.

"Here, can you put this information in the computer and blow up theses molecular structures? There's something that I have to see." Kitty nodded her head in agreement. Her fingers flew across the keypad to the computer as she inwardly prayed that Emily found something for them to work with.

Emily went to the filing cabinets to pull out Hanks original work on the vaccine, all the way up to the most recent information published by him. "Shapes" said Emily, more to herself than to Kitty. "It's all about the shapes."

"What do you mean?" asked Kitty, as she continued to pull type data into the computer. Emily didn't answer her just yet. She wanted to make sure that what she thought was going on was really what was going on.

Kitty pressed enter, and the molecular structures sat side-by-side on the split screen monitor. "Like, I seriously don't know what you're looking at Emily."

"I'll be da…." Said Emily. She starred at the screen wide eyed. Kitty, out of confusion and frustration, blew out an exasperated breath. "EMILY!" shouted Kitty. Emily tore away from the monitors and looked at Kitty. Her mouth was agape as she slightly shook her head in disbelief. The lump in her throat slid down slowly as she swallowed.

"We have to go. We have to have everyone see this." She pointed to the computer. "Can you print and transfer all of that information to the computer in the war room?"

"Yeah sure, but what's did you find out."

"I'll explain it to you when everyone is in one room."

XXX

All of the X-men were in attendance. They all were puzzled at what they saw on the screen in before them. As soon as Hank saw it he too was in disbelief. "Plastic," he murmured, but Emily and the others heard him; it was just that quiet in the room.

"What do you mean Plastic?" ask Jubilee.

Emily cleared her throat and looked at everyone before boldly focusing on Remy.

"These molecular shapes appear to be identical, and they as well can be mistaken as such to the naked eye, but if you look closely"—kitty clicked the zoom button—"you'll see where one structure is missing one single molecule."

"Okay? So what's the big deal?" asked Jubilee.

"The big deal my dear is that in chemistry, switching, adding, or subtracting a single molecule away from a structure can turn that structure into something else" answered Hank as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Something that I know I've taught you in chemistry class."

"Ooooh Yeahh," remembered Jubilee. "Well that explains a lot then."

"I still don't get it. You said plastic Hank. What does plastic have to do with any of this?" asked Bobby

The stress in Hank showed immensely as he starred at how his most cherished work was tampered with. With Emily understanding this, she answered. "It's just a reference to the molecular structure between margarine and plastic."

"Meaning if margarine had one more molecule added to it, then it will no longer be margarine. It will then be plastic," added the professor.

Emily handed Kitty a disc of Hanks previous research on the mutant vaccine to be showed. All of the reactions and products of Hanks mutant vaccine was made evident in all of the test subjects. Pictures were shown to display the true benefits of the vaccine, starting out with the immune system.

Kitty then pulled up autopsies of mutants that were known to take the deadly vaccine, leaving gasps to be heard all around the room. The insides of a young man were obliterated. There was nothing there but what looked like dissolved bone and sticky red and black goo.

"Mon dieu," murmured Remy as he looked at the screen. All eyes shifted in his and Rogue's direction. Worry was etched across their faces as they regarded Rogue's sleeping form.

"And this has happened all around the world?" Asked Storm as she tore her gaze from Rogue and Remy and focused on the screen.

"Yes, and we have to find out who's behind it and the reason," answered the professor.

"All of this just to try and discredit Hank?" asked Logan.

"I don't think so. I think Hank's work was just the key to get things going, and if he got caught in the crossfire of it all then so be it," reasoned Emily.

"This hit globally, and what better way than to bring down a world renowned chemist/geneticist, while committing acts of genocide too," added Scott.

"Professor, are you aware of any anti-mutant demonstrators in high levels of government that could have pulled this off?" asked Jean

Not that I'm aware of Jean. The government is a cobweb of departments and sub departments that the public isn't aware of unfortunately. While things are being played out in the news, discussions and decisions are made when the public is unaware.

"What about Craydon Creed?" asked Betsy

"Non," said Remy. "He's not big enough t' pull dis off."

"I agree," said Logan.

"Well…the reason why I asked is because of his involvement with the FOH. I mean he's the most well-known anti-mutant demonstrator we know of, and when Warren and I went to inquire info from Worthington Industries we found old warehouses and plants that used to be owned by Worthington labs were sold months ago to a private buyer, but that's where our trail stops cold."

"And the package of deadly vaccine that we received came from this warehouse?" Asked Emily

"Yes," answered Betsy and warren.

"Hank and I will go to Washington to talk to a few people we know that can help solve this. This has affected more than the mutant community, but humans everywhere," said the professor. "I want someone to infiltrate the FOH and find out their position in all of this."

"I'll go," volunteered Emily.

"Like hell y' are," said Remy. "How d' we know y' won't tip our hand on the matter. Y' could be workin for dat hate mongrel. I'll go."

"We can't go," Said jean. "None of us can go. They know who we are. Emily has to go."

They argued back and for the about the matter which caused Rogue to stir. Remy felt the squeeze to his hand and looked down at it, then followed the length of Rogue's arm up to her face.

"Chere?"

Rogue smacked her lips and moaned. Her body felt like a bolder pinned her down, preventing her from getting acclimated to her surroundings. Hunger pains cemented deep in her belly and reached all the way up through her pasty mouth. Everyone but Emily rushed to her side. She was scared of how Remy would react if she got too close to his wife again so she stayed back.

Rogue shifted slightly to the sound of Remy's voice. She blinked several times to gain focus of the people in the room surrounding her, but finally relented and let her eyes remain closed as she focused on hearing who was around her until the foggy haze mentally evaporated.

"What's goin on? Where ya goin?"

Remy's heart soared when he heard the sound of his wife's voice. He bent over and placed tiny kisses all over her face, causing her to chuckle softly.

"Nowhere Chere. I'm stayin right here wit you," said Remy as he rubbed her stomach. Although he and everyone in the room was relieved that Rogue had finally awakened, they knew she was not out of the woods yet; there were tests that needed to be done and questions to be asked before she would be released from Hank.

The rest of the X-men smiled down at her and gave her kisses on the cheeks and hands before giving her and Remy privacy. Rogue however wanted to inquire about someone else. She finally managed to open her eyes, blinking several times for a clear focus before looking at Remy and asking, "How's our baby sugah? She or he still in there?"

Remy nodded his head before answering "yeah, de bebe's still in der chere, and still growing strong." Rogue let a sigh of relief. She placed one hand over Remy's that laid softly on her stomach, and the other hand on the side of his face. She knew that look in his eyes and was saddened that her condition put the worry there. He looked haggard.

"What am I gone do with ya swamprat?" she rubbed his jaw. "You ain't shaved in days huh? Ya trying to go for the mountain man look or something?"

Remy chuckles softly, causing the worry within him to finally abate some. He too released a huge sigh of relief and smiled down at her. "De mountain man look is in now Chere y' didn't know?"

Rogue smiled up at him and let him kiss her on the mouth. "Ah guess Ah know now." She reached for the controls on the bed and pushed the button that allowed the head of the bed to be raised. She looked over at Hank as he silently observed her and wrote notes down before coming over to her.

Hank patted her hand as he told her how glad he and everyone else was that she finally came back. "Do you hurt anywhere my dear?" He carefully removed the IV from her arm and palpated her throat for any signs of swelling.

"No, I'm fine," she said

Hank lifted her gown to expose her stomach. He listened and palpated there until he heard the sounds he wanted to hear.

"Will my baby be okay? will….will my baby suffer from this?"

Hank pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"As of right now, the baby is fine. All the tests I've ran, and have been running since you've awakened, comes to a remarkable point that you and your baby are healthy"—he heard the grumble of Rogue's stomach—"but I take it that you need to eat, so that's the only thing I will prescribe to you"—he pointed a finger to Remy—"and you too Remy. I usually don't get bossy, but this time you leave me no choice." He looked Remy in the eyes. "Get up, go take care of yourself, and don't come back down here until you have something to eat for yourself and my friend here."

Remy's eyes flashed with anger then soon softened at the sound of his wife's soft giggles. He mumbled something in French while leaving.

"And don't forget to get me something too," Yelled Hank.

"He sat round tha clock with me didn't he," asked Rogue. Hank didn't say anything, yet he gave a look that gave her the answer she already knew.

XXX

Business was always good at the River's Bend Casino and Lounge, and Laura couldn't be more content. She walked around the casino to make sure that her customers were treated well. It was always important to her that the customer service she provided was most exceptional. With the drinks and sounds of bells and whistles going off from someone's lucky hit, or the sound of someone luck running out, all was as it should be in this well invested establishment.

She'd been thinking long and hard about expanding the business—maybe even moving the business down south to be closer to Emil, but something deep down always kept her from starting that process. Long distance relationships were hard. Doubt was always a part of her, especially when it came to being in a relationship. Flying down to New Orleans every other weekend and speaking to Emil every night never got boring, but it was still something she was not certain of. Maybe it was some things about herself she needed to figure out first, before she uprooted her business and her crew to another state.

"Excuse me, said a woman from behind Laura. She turned to the sound of the woman's voice.

"May I help you?"

"Can you show me where Mr. Creed is located? I would try to find him myself, but this place is huge and considerably packed from wall-to-wall tonight."

Laura gave the woman and the older man with a cane a look over.

"Sure, I can show you"—she extended her hand—"my name is Laura, are you a part of his party?"

"Yes we are," answered the old man. Laura turned slightly to meet his gaze. She was accustomed to men of all ages—even women peering at her for one reason or another, but something about this older man, who could clearly be old enough to be her grandfather, was unsettling. He looked at her with a kind of intrigue, as if he knew her. It still was unsettling to her. Maybe it was because they were affiliated with the likes of Craydon Creed and the FOH that made her uneasy. The old man extended his hand first, never breaking his gaze.

"Ahmed Hasani"—he gestured towards Karen—"and this is Ms. Karen Tuley."

Laura plastered on a smile

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" she nodded her head in the direction of the VIP area. "If you could follow me I can personally walk you to where Mr. Creed is."

"Thank you, said Karen.

"You're quite welcome, replied Laura. "He finally chose to try his luck at the crap table tonight."

"Oh well, let's hope he wins big."

Laura shrugged her shoulders. "When you're in a place like this, anything can happen—anything is possible."

"It sure is," said Karen. Laura felt the old man's eyes on her as she walked with them while smiling to the patrons and her employees. When they reached the crap table where Craydon was surrounded by people because of his winning streak, he threw the dice again, causing a roaring of laughter and excitement as he hit again.

"Are you trying to clean me out tonight Mr. Creed?" asked Laura.

Craydon grabbed the dice and slowly lifted them up to Luara's lips to blow. "You my dear are indeed lady luck. Laura gently took the dice from him and blew on them for good measure. He thought she was going to give them back when instead, she threw the dice for him, causing the dice to roll and hit against the wall, stopping at a winning number. The crowd roared. Some of the people patted Craydon on the back while he starred at her wide eyed.

Laura knew that sooner or later his luck will run out. Everyone who gambled knows that the house always wins. With that knowledge cemented in her being, she gestured for Karen and Mr. Hasani to join Craydon in what appeared to be a fun filled night, even if it was with the spokesman of the FOH.

It was hard to believe that people can get so high up in there thinking on what they perceive as right and everybody else was wrong. That was the bone-headed thinking of the Friends of Humanity and the people who chose to join the group. Having pride in yourself and believing in yourself is one thing, but twisting your views to where it harmed others was bullshit. Mentally Laura wanted to grab this woman by the shoulders and shake some since into her, there's no telling how far gone her mind was about this small minded group.

Laura smiled. "If you will excuse me, I'll be leaving you all to have a good night." She motioned for one of her employees over. "Tony is here to service all of your needs."

"Thank you, said Karen. She turned to focus her attention on Craydon when a business card fell from her pocket. Laura looked at the card and was about to let her know she dropped he small item when she took notice of the symbol that sat in the center of the card. She stood there and stared at the symbol in puzzlement. Her whole body felt light suddenly, as if butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She looked up to stare at the group, and then walked off to her office not realizing the curious gaze of Ahmed Hasani that followed her.

"Mr. Hasani, what's the matter? Why were you staring so hard at the woman?" Asked Karen.

Mr. Hasani, still looking in the direction of where Laura walked off to shrugged his shoulders. "She just looks like someone I knew a long time ago." _A striking resemblance too_, he thought. Karen caught the side view of him and nodded her head "Oh…okay"

XXX

Laura made it her office which was attached to a studio style apartment. Her quarters were located at the very top of the casino. It was a place to lay her head when business hours stretched long and steady into the next evening.

Laura rarely became flustered. In fact, that was one of the qualities that Emil said he was intrigued with. However, after peering at the symbol in front of her, being flustered was appropriate at this point. She immediately went to her closet for something that was near and dear to her. She kneeled down at her small floor safe and gently worked the dial. The click of the lock was heard before the door slowly opened to display her most cherished possessions; possessions that was given to her when her father died years ago. She reached in to retrieve the necklace. Holding the thin gold chain up to the light to peer at the charm that hung from it, was the exact same symbol that was on the card. The charm came in two pieces but she only had one half of the charm. With her father long gone and her not having any other family members to ask, she was left with only have of the charm. It was one point where she thought about throwing the charm away since she never got the other half of the charm—she always thought it was something that her dad found on the street or one of his many lady friends piece of junk jewelry they forgot about. But now seeing the symbol on the card, and putting her charm next to it to see the comparison, it was without a doubt that what she had in her possession all this time was a symbol to her past and she desperately wanted to find out

Laura stood up and changed her clothes, stripping out of her designer form fitting dress and spunky high stilettos she was known for and donned on a pair of jeans, a v-neck white novelty shirt that read: movers and shakers across the front, stretching over her breasts. She used a rubber band to put her hair in an afro puff, grabbed her keys, biker jacket and helmet, and moved toward the door. Her phone ringed just as she was locking up. She answered it and placed the phone between her shoulder and ear to finish locking her door.

"Hello mon Chere, What's up?" asked Emil.

Laura smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey baby…I'm fine, how are you?"

"Missing you."

"Aww, how sweet…I miss you too." She snapped her finger at one of her security guards to get his attention. She placed a hand over the phone and mouthed "bring me my bike." Sam looked down at his boss and smiled. It was always something to see a hot woman riding a motorcycle, and it was a rarity to see her of all people straddling and controlling such a powerful vehicle. She was always seen around the place dressed to the nines with her high-end taylor-made suites and dresses and high heels with her signature golden honey complexion from her skin to her fluffy hair. It was a treat to see her version of dressing down and he was impressed with it. It made him aware that she was full of surprises even if she wasn't aware of it.

Laura watched as He took the keys from her and moved quickly to get her pearl white and chrome crotch rocket. she concentration was back on the phone conversation.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem preoccupied."

"Only slightly. I'm on my way to see Logan"

"Logan? What for?"

"I wanted to ask him a few questions about my father…something that I think he can help me with"

After their numerous pillow talk sessions, he was well informed about her parents. Her mother died and her father came and went a lot because of military life, and the fact that he couldn't cope with the loss of her mother, so he drank a lot.

"Will you be okay?" he asked

"I'll be fine." She waited for Sam to get off the bike so she can take his place on it. "it's been crazy since all of what's been happening lately to the mutants, and I also want to see how everyone's doing."

"Tell me about it. Tante Matte and Edmond will be leaving, heading your way to check on Remy and Rogue. She's been worried sick about them since Rogue got sick—hell we all have."

"I know, it's been downright gloomy, but we still have to make do and keep going. She looked at her watch and revved her engine. "Baby I'm sorry to but I gotta go…gotta concentrate on the road you know. I'll call you when I get there. I love you."

"I love you to bebe."

She blew a kiss into the phone, placed back in the inside of her jack pocket and rode off to her destination.

A/N:

I'm sorry about the lengthy delay with this story guys. I'm trying to get through nursing school, and it's tough; I had to make sure I pass all my classes this semester first. I am currently working on the next chapter. Thank you all for your patience, and please provide me with feedback, because I'd love to hear from you.


	20. Chapter 20

Laura waited patiently in the grand foyer before seeing Logan. She didn't know if he knew anything at all, but it was worth a shot to ask questions anyway. Mutant children walked pass her with curious faces, wondering who she was. Most of the looks were wary and she couldn't blame them. The horrible deaths that occurred recently from that deadly vaccine was something that will never be forgotten by these kids for a long time.

The smell of cigar smoke alerted her to the fact that Logan was nearby. She smiled at the thought of the rugged man grumbling around the house barking orders, and just like that, that was what she heard. Placing her helmet on the floor, she stood up to meet him.

"Hey Logan"—she hugged his neck—"how've you been?"

Logan pulled back from her embrace, rested his arms around her waist to get a good look at her. "I'm good kid; the question is how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Just wanted to see you…sorry I didn't call first."

Logan locked eyes with her and sniffed. It was a general rule that no one outside of the Xavier institute be shown the lower levels of the mansion, but with Laura, she was not an outsider; he considered her family, and since she was part-family to Remy, Charles would understand his decision on taking her to see the other parts of the mansion. Logan released her and tilted his head in the direction, indicating her to follow him.

"You don't have to apologize," he advised as they walked. "You know whenever you need me I'm here for you."

Logan led her down to the lower levels to where all the x-men were found in the medlab talking in Rogue's room. It was a relief to see her sitting up and talking with everyone. Although she didn't know her well, she felt awful for her, Remy, and their family. She knew that Tante Matte and Jean-Luc were particularly on edge with all of the chaos surrounding Rogue and the baby.

She smiled as she watched Remy cater to his wife's every need.

He must have felt her watching because he looked up as if someone was calling his name, which caused Rogue to do the same. They both smiled at her in unison, and waved their hands, motioning her to come in. All of the X-men at this point became aware of her presence and made room for her.

"Ms. Laura. It's a pleasure to see you again," said the professor. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you? As a matter of fact, how are all of you," she asked, as she finally laid her eyes on Rogue. Everyone responded to her, but the grunt she heard from Logan reminded her of the reason why she came here in the first place.

She dug inside her jacket pocket and retrieved the card and necklace before she removed her jacket. Looking down, maybe it was a bad idea to wear this t-shirt due to the sound of clearing throats and snickering she heard as soon as she removed her jacket to sit down. She gave a half smile and looked over at Remy.

"Your cousin bought it for me…I thought it was kind of cute."

"It is cute Chere." He got an elbow from Rogue. "And it figures Emil will buy something like dat."

"And it's just like Goldie here to actually wear it," Said Logan.

"Hey, I like mixing it up a little, what can I say," replied Laura with indifference. "But I wanted to know if you remember this piece of jewelry my father gave me?"

Logan wrinkled his brow and lifted the piece from Laura's hand to study it.

"Do you know if this was my mother's, His mother's, Some type of heirloom?"

Storm stood up to inquire about the necklace.

"Where did you get this from?"

"I've had it forever. I found it among the rest of my jewelry long ago as a kid. I kind of figured it was something that my father may have found somewhere, or maybe one of his women may have left it and forgot where she left it, and…"

Her voice trailed off, causing them to focus on her.

"And then I found this." She picked up the card from off the table and placed half of the locket over the symbol that was on the card.

Storm blinked a few times to get a good focus on the object as well as get some clarity of what she was actually seeing.

"I haven't seen this symbol in years."

"You know what it is," asked Laura.

"Yes I do. It's an old ancient symbol of the Ancient Order of Maat."

"Ancient Order of Maat? What's that," asked Bobby.

Storm continued to study the object as she talked.

"The Ancient Order of Maat was a secret society where its roots dated back since the first known pharaoh of Egypt. The foundation of the Order was set up on principles of peace and the law that it was better to give than to receive—believing that the more you give, the more you receive concept."

She handed the piece back to Laura, but kept the card.

"Is this order still active," asked the professor.

"Not that I am aware of professor," answered Storm, "But it has been years since the Order has been spoken of. I remember it because a few of the elders of the village back home talked about it back when I was a little girl. It was also part of ancient Egyptian culture, so it was something that was taught."

She passed the card around to everyone else. "How this society has resurfaced after years of being forgotten is beyond me at this point."

Laura looked closely at the microscopic inscription. "There's something back here," she said. "It's written funny…like…like hieroglyphics?"

Hank stood up. "May I see it please?"

Laura gave him the necklace. He went to retrieve his high-power lens glasses. It looked like the kinds of glasses jewelers use to grade diamonds. He then wrote down what he saw on a piece of paper for everyone to see.

"Uhm Hank," said Betsy. "What the hell is that?"

"It means sweet Laura," said Storm and Hank in unison. Rogue shifted a little in the bed and reached for the card. She ran her fingers over the card. "Ah've seen this symbol in my dreams," she added reluctantly. Everyone looked intently at her. "It was fuzzy, and Ah don't remember exactly where it was, but Ah recognize this symbol."

Rogue looked at Laura and the others as she finally conveyed the details of her recurrent nightmares. She was aware that Remy told them about it, but the details of her nightmares would be better told by her.

Laura felt weak after hearing the horrid details of Rogues nightmares. She felt everyone staring at her and she grew defensive. She raised her hands as if she was surrendering. "Hey, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I have nothing to do with any of this."

Logan grabbed her wrists and forced her hands down from the guarded position. "Hold on Goldie. Nobody's here accusing you of anything. We're all trying to figure out what's going on."

Laura shook head while she held herself. She looked at Logan with weariness and frustration.

"I'm sorry Logan but when you know little about the people from your past, it's either because you don't remember, or someone doesn't want you to remember. My parents are dead; I don't have any living aunts or uncles to get answers, that's why I came to you. You're my last family. You're all I got, so when I pick up a card off the floor and it has the same symbol as this thing right here"—holding up the necklace—"it does raise up red flags; in some way I am connected to this whole thing, and I have no clue on how."

"You found in on the floor? Asked Scott. In the casino?"

"Yes. A woman named Karen, Karen Tuley. She dropped it by mistake. I was going to give it back to her when I saw the symbol on it, which triggered me to get my necklace, which brought me here to you"—looking at Logan.

"How do you know? There's no name on the card, only a number," asked Kitty.

"Because that's what she said her name was when she and an elderly man came up to me looking to find where Creed was located."

Laura immediately noticed Logan's demeanor change. Remy's eyes flashed. In fact, everyone in the room grew on edge. They all looked to one another . Laura could almost see the light bulbs flashing over their heads as they pondered at this information.

"Creed, said Logan…as in Craydon Creed."

"Yes that's right, Craydon Creed. He's at my casino right now gambling; he and other members of the FOH."

"Storm, how big was the Ancient Order of Maat? Was it local? How far did it reach," asked the professor.

"It grew to become very powerful back then. It covered the whole continent of Africa." The professor gave her a look. "I will find out more for you professor."

"Thank you Ororo…Kitty, Jean, will you please help Storm with the research? We need to see the correlation between this secrete society and the FOH.

"Emily I want you to stay here and continue to help Hank with this vaccine." He smiled at her. "Good job with the information that you've found for us so far. Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Emily.

The professor looked at Scott. "Please advise Forge that we need his assistance, and have him bring the cameras he used at Rogue and Remy's wedding. They may be of some good use after he makes some adjustments."

"We still need someone to infiltrate Craydon Creed and the FOH Chuck."

"I know Logan, I know." He turned his attention to Laura. Remy and Logan caught it, and immediately went against what the professor wanted to require of her.

"It be too dangerous professor," said Remy.

Laura locked eyes with the professor while she talked out loud. "He's already at my casino, and somehow, some way I'm connected to this whole thing. I have to find out my past."

She broke the Professor's gaze and looked at Logan. "I'll do it, and I promise I'll be careful. I've done more risker things in my lifetime; I can handle a little spying. Besides, my rapport with him is already built and they won't suspect me."

Laura looked at Remy and Logan who were still not comfortable with the situation. Remy swiped his cards from the nightstand and began to shuffle them. "What if y' get hurt? I don wanna have t'explain t'my cousin dat you went and got y'self hurt."

"You won't have to explain anything to him, because I won't get hurt. I'll do what I have to do to get what I need to get."

"And how are you gonna do that kid?" asked Logan.

Laura looked at him in disgust. He didn't return anything back to her but a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes as she rested her hands on her hips. "I won't play the damn honey pot if that's what you mean. "I'll figure it out as I go. That's when I'm at my best anyway."

She looked at the professor who was now doing more than just staring at her. He was looking her over, and then squinted his eyes.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry Laura, but that's not good enough for us. We need to be certain that you can think quickly and that you are not suspected of anything. Craydon Creed is a very hateful man who has no problem with doing anyone harm who he feels that are not trustworthy and goes against his cause," advised the professor.

"The FOH, and the X-Men have history of which is most unpleasant, and this time I fear that he has tentacles that reach farther than what we all have expected."

"How can you be certain of what I can do? You don't know me well enough."

and that's when the lightbulb went off in her head.

"Oh, okay…I see. You want me to prove it to you is that it?"

She looked over to Rogue for help with a little female persuasion, but she didn't get any. Rogue stared at the necklace and the card, and then finally looked at her. "This is something that you gone have to prove sugah. The Professor's right, Craydon Creed and the FOH are dangerous both mentally and physically."

Laura was amazed by this. "I'm sorry, but with all of what's going on right now, and especially with what we've found out just now"—she looked around the room at them—"when will you find the time to…to get to know me better?"

Logan pushed himself off the wall and walked to the door to open it. Remy stopped shuffling his cards and stood beside Laura. "We got de time right now Chere."

She quickly turned her head to look at Remy, then Logan, the Professor, and finally Rogue. With a wary look on her face, she reluctantly asked "how?"

"You still know those few moves I taught you?"

"Logan I was 12 when you taught me and I never kept up with the training."

"Well you're gonna have to use your instincts."

"How will that prove to you that I can handle this task? Why do I even have to fight?"

Rogue gently sat up in bed and moved to place her feet flat on the floor. Remy looked at her like she lost her mind. "Where y' think y'goin Chere?"

"Ah'm going with y'all, where you think Ah'm going Cajun?"

"Are y' crazy? Y' can't go t' da Danger Room in your condition."

Laura's eyes grew big as saucers. "Danger Room…Wait, what the hell is the Danger Room, and why the hell am I going there?"

The Professor placed a comforting hand on her forearm. "It is a training room that we have Laura, there's nothing to be alarmed about."

"Think of it like a karate dojo," added Logan.

Still cautious about the talk of a Danger Room she looked at Remy and Rogue and then looked back to Logan and the Professor. "So if it's like a karate dojo, then why is Remy so flustered right now about Rogue being there? Sounds to me that it's more than just an open room with mats."

"Because it's more to it den dat, and Chere know it," replied Remy. "And for de last time, y' aint goin. y' stayin right here in bed Chere and I mean dat!"

Rogue glared at Remy as if she wanted to take his head off for ordering her around like that. She calmed down slightly so she could find the right words to say. "Sugah…All Ah want to do is watch." she motioned to the wheelchair on the opposite side of the room. "That's all. Ah know what Ah just went through, and Ah know how you feel"—she looked at Laura—"can you bring that wheelchair to me please?"

Laura did what she was asked.

Rogue held her husband's glare and watched as his eyes softened when she reached for his hand. She was tired of feeling so helpless and confused. She knew her husband's worries because they mirrored her own, yet she could no longer lay back while everyone around her does something about the events that know shaped all of their lives; and knowing that she is the center of it rocked her to her core. she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Ah know that Ah can't do anything physically about anything Remy; not right know, but Ah can at least watch and give input and insight where Ah think is needed sugah. You can at least give me that." she slowly got up from the bed, took a couple of steps and gently sat down in the wheel chair. She then regarded Remy. "Ah promise Ah'll stay in this wheelchair, close to the Professor in the observation room. Just let me do this."

Remy just stared at his wife. He knew this is what she wanted and also needed, but she was driving him crazy with worry. The constant worrying turned into irritation and he knew that it would affect them eventually, which is why he needed to end any and all threats made against his family. The most infuriating part about it was that he couldn't stop her nightmares, he didn't know who was behind it, and he hated the fact that he was powerless to stop it. Now he had three lives he was responsible for, Laura's, Rogue's, and his unborn child.

Remy said nothing more. He pulled away from her as if she was at fault, and stalked out of the room towards the danger room, leaving Rogue to stare down at her hands that now rested in her lap. She felt herself being pushed in the wheelchair by Laura.

The silence was so loud and the tension so thick in the room that Laura felt dizzy. She knew that there was nothing for her to do but go through with this so called getting-to-know-you-session they had planned. With continued silence, she and Rogue followed Logan and the professor out of the medlab towards the Danger Room.

XXX

Tante Matte leaned back in the passenger seat and watched as houses slowly passed by the car window. She hated how her family was split up, with Jean-Luc still in New Orleans handling business affairs that for the life of her couldn't understand why he could not post pone it; and Remy and Rogue going through their issues. To say she was worried was an understatement.

"Penny for your thoughts Tante," said Emil.

Matte cleared her throat and sat up. Emil regarded her as he drove. Everyone who knew Tante Matte knew that when she gets flustered, she gets quiet and the gut feelings that she gets always turns out to be true. She told Jean-Luc and the rest of them of the images that crossed her mind the minute she hugged Rogue, and she couldn't figure out if that was something of her past or her future.

"Y' knows what's got me in dis state Cher," replied Tante Matte. "It's like Remy can't catch a break when it comes t' his chere."

"Are y' gone tell Remy about the images?"

"Yeah, I'll tell em."

"Y' tink he gone be mad at y' for not tellin him sooner?"

"He might. He might not…I don't know Cher…I don't know. What about you? did you tell Laura you were coming t'see bout her?"

"Non," Replied Emil. "I know I spoke with her earlier today, but I wanted t' see her. t' make sure she be okay."

Tante Matte nodded her head and looked at her watch. It was late into the evening when they reached the X-mansion. Edmond also sat quietly in the back seat. Tante Matte knew that with all of what was going on in the world, it was hard to try and keep Edmond from such turmoil. He often asked questions about Remy, Rogue, and his friend Stephanie, wondering if they were sick too like some of the mutant children he'd seen back home. Since Rogue has been unable to speak to anyone, she knew Remy would not entertain one thought of giving anyone information that he was not certain of himself; she also did not know if little Stephanie was there at the mansion or with her parents. Without enough knowledge to appease everyone's curiosity, she and Emil decided to take Edmond and fly up to New York so see for themselves.

They finally reached the gate of the mansion. Emil leaned out the window and pressed the button for the intercom. After introducing themselves, and looking into the camera to reassure surveillance that they were who they said they were, they finally got through the gate, and followed the driveway that led to the massive garage port on the side, with Piotr and Kitty waiting patiently for them to park.

Once they got out the car, they were greeted with hugs.

"We didn't know you were coming," said Kitty. "What a surprise!"

"I know bebe, and thank-you," replied Tante Matte. "Sorry t' barge in on y' but we just wanted t' come and see how y'all were doing." She gave Kitty and Piotr a huge and kiss then watched as Emil helped Edmond out of the car. "How y'all holdin up?"

"Okay I guess. I just took a break from doing some research when I noticed your car at the gate from the cameras. Everyone's going to be happy to see you," said Kitty.

Kitty smiled which made Matte and the others smile too, but the smile did not reach Tante Matte's eyes. The woman was worried right along with the rest of them. She could only imagine how she would be when she saw Remy and the rest of them—Remy especially. He was so frustrated, that he was starting to become difficult to talk to.

"We're ready when you are Chère," said Emil.

"Oh yeah, right…sorry guys, come in this way," Kitty replied. They walked through the kitchen and up to the rooms they had when they were first here for the wedding. After they put their things away, they followed Kitty and Piotr downstairs to the medlab to see Rogue.

Kitty telepathically messaged the professor and Rogue that Tante Matte, Emil, and Edmond had arrived.

"_We're down in the observation room kitty, you can bring them down."_ This took Kitty by surprised. It was like an unwritten rule that the only people allowed down in the observation room and danger room were x-men, but do to the current circumstances, she understood the leniency. _"Sure thing professor, we're on our way down."_

Kitty turned to look at Remy's family. "They're not in the medlab, but we'll find them in the observation room, so that's where I'll take you."

"Are you sure Katya?" asked Piotr.

"Uh-huh, that's where the professor and Rogue are, so that's where we'll take them."

Piotr looked at her sideways. "The professor gave his okay?"

"Yes, Piotr it's okay," answered Kitty.

Emil, Edmond, and Matte followed the young couple as they turned corners, and walked down wide hallways that seem to stretch for miles before coming to an elevator. As soon as the elevator door slid open, Edmond was the first to enter. He patiently waited until everyone was inside and looked up at Piotr for which button to press.

"Press the button that says LL," he said.

Edmond did as he was told and the car started its descend.

XXX

Rogue and the Professor watched in awe at the display before them. They were impressed on how skilled Laura was in hand-to-hand combat. "Well ah'll be," said Rogue.

"Indeed," replied the Professor. Just then they heard the door to the observation room slide open. Turning to the sound they saw Kitty and Piotr with Remy's family following close behind. He watched as they looked around the room at the controls, speakers, and monitors, and then finally noticing Rogue in the wheelchair. Edmond quickly made his way over to his auntie and put his hands on her knee. He slowly observed her from head-to-toe and frowned.

"Auntie Anna…y' can't walk no more," he asked.

Rogue bent over slightly to run her fingers through his hair. "Oh sugah, your Auntie can walk just fine. I promised your Uncle Remy that I would take it easy, that's why I'm in this chair; it's better for me this way for now baby. Ah'll be fine in a day or two, you just wait and see, okay?"

"Okay," answered Edmond. Rogue leaned over and kissed his forehead, then looked over at Emil, and Matte, "Where's everybody else?"

Matte and Emil walked up to the window and looked down at commotion that went on in the room. Kitty and Piotr were glued to the window too.

"Jean-Luc couldn't make it just yet, he had some business t' tend to, and Mercy's at home wit de bebe. they said de gone make it in a couple o'days." She tore her gaze away from the fight. "Y' sure y' okay Chère? You and de bebe be okay?"

Rogue rubbed her stomach. "Yes Tante, everything's okay so far. Ah know me and the baby ain't outta the woods yet, but for now we're okay."

Rogue nodded at Tante Matte and glanced over at Emil who appeared to be frowning. His body was stiff as a board as he watched the fight. Rogue didn't know how deep their relationship was, but it seemed to her that this was a new development for him.

Emil was tense from watching the numerous close-calls that his woman had down there. He wanted to question everything that went on, but he knew that now was not the time; he'll get his answers later. For the most part, he watched as she handled herself with one of the top-two fighters he has ever seen. He knew how exceptional Remy was; it has been a long time since he's seen him fight, but he remembered the man's style and calculated accuracy. Seeing Logan down there was something totally new. Watching him handle Laura confirmed why he was called Wolverine; the man was explosive.

XXX

Laura dogged every punch, and leg sweep that Remy and Logan gave. She calculated the split second decisions on when she should fight defensively and offensively, keeping Remy and Logan on their toes. She surprised herself at what she remembered from Logan all those years ago. She manipulated every step, kick and punch to her advantage. She discovered that some decision she made were wrong, landing her to get punched a couple of times, but she learned quick and used the negative momentum to her advantage. With every attack, she counter-attacked.

Remy saw the open opportunity Laura left open and used his staff to swat her on her back, propelling her forward, but not without her counterattack of using a long chain as a whip. She flicked the chain so that it slapped his thigh before wrapping tightly around it. she used the momentum from his attack to hold on to the chain, pulling Remy's leg, which almost caused him to do a split, until Logan broke the chain with his claws, causing Laura to fall and roll out the way just in time for the men's next attack. She quickly got up to put herself on guard again. She saw two of them stalk over to her, then stop.

"Are we finished," asked Laura breathlessly.

Logan asked Remy. "What do you say Gumbo. Are we done with her yet?"

"Non," answered Remy.

"Shit!" said Laura.

She pulled her hands up in a fighting position, focused sharply on her attackers, and concentrated. Logan and Remy attacked, pushing Laura further back into a corner, and that's when they saw it. Unbeknownst to Laura, there was a golden light shining behind her. The light swirled and grew bigger, opening up like a whirlpool-portal of some kind. She noticed Remy and Logan still coming towards while she kept moving backward. When she noticed the golden light crawl on her skin, her eyes got big. Logan and Remy ran toward her to pull her back but it was too late, all three of them got sucked into the portal.

XXX

Everyone in the observation was silent. They watched the wall contort and open up, then go back to normal. Rogue started to panic with Emil and Tante Matte growing uneasy by the minute.

"Professor, what just happened," asked Rogue.

"I don't know. But I'm going to try and get to the bottom of this," answered the Professor.

XXX

A golden ball flashed into the sky, spitting out Laura, Remy, and Logan. They suddenly found themselves falling straight down into the large swimming pool on the mansion grounds. They were disoriented from the fall, and struggled to reach the water's surface. With all of them finally reached the surface and treaded water, Laura was the first to blow up.

"What the Fuck was that Logan, are you crazy?!"

"Hey, that wasn't me damn it. I don't have teleportation powers!"

"Oh so what," Laura asked incredulously "You think I have powers? I didn't do that shit!"

"Yes y' did," interjected Remy. Laura's head snapped in Remy's direction.

"I've never done anything like that in my Life!"

"Calm down Goldie," said Logan. Laura splashed water in Logan's face.

"No, I will not calm down! Don't tell me to calm down!" She glared at the both of them and swam to the edge of the pull and lifted herself out. Remy and Logan looked at each other and followed.

Laura was headed off by the professor, and everyone that saw what happened in the danger room. She was so livid she almost didn't see Emil standing there with them. When she peered at him she found no expression on his face; he just stared at her.

"Laura, wait a minute," said Logan, but she couldn't break her gaze away from Emil.

Remy walked past her to greet Matte, Emil and Edmond. He kissed his wife on the cheek and focused in on Laura, who just like he, was sopping wet.

"Laura, let's go inside and talk," said the professor. "I am sure you have a lot of questions''—He looked at Remy's family—"please join us. If we are going to get to the bottom of what's going on with our families, we need all the help and support we can get I suppose." He looked down at Edmond. "Stephanie should still be up unfortunately. She hasn't been getting any sleep. Maybe you can keep her company in the lounge. do you remember where it is?"

"Yes sir, I do," said Edmond.

"Good"—he looked at everyone else—"let's just all take a break and relax for now. Laura, I'd prefer if you stayed here for the night. There's no since of you going back to the casino tonight."

Laura nodded her head in agreement and slowly lifted her head to look at Emil again. He slowly walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "It's alright bebe. I'm just shocked…surprised even, just like you." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I ain't goin nowhere chère, you'll be fine." He looked after everyone around them. "Y'll all be fine."

She felt his arms around her. Then she saw Rogue get up from her wheelchair, walk over to her, and wrapped herself around her and Emil, not caring if she got wet or not. Tante Matte followed, along with Kitty and Pitor, then finally Remy who probably just wanted to make everyone else wet too. Logan just walked up to her and awkwardly patted her hair. He felt foolish, but he knew she needed all this sappy crap. Laura found herself in the middle of one big ball of love and comfort.


	21. Chapter 21

The following weeks progressed slowly with information regarding the deadly vaccine and the people behind the global distribution. Laura was efficient with Intel about Craydon Creed's connections with the Ancient order of Maat, which followed up with the knowledge of how large the Ancient order of Maat had become. With the modifications that Forge made to the cameras, he built a watch that was used as a tracking device and built-in microphone. The spheres were modified to be used as satellites, able to record video inside buildings from space if necessary. with the device, she managed to get Craydon to confess in a drunken state to brag about how powerful he became since he joined the most powerful society on the planet, and how mutants will finally be eradicated from the earth.

Kurt, Amanda, and Moira arrived to offer their support. Jean-Luc, Theoron, Mercy, and baby Aimee were also present. In the danger room, under the instruction of Kurt, and the other X-men, Laura managed to learn and gain control of her new found powers of teleportation and opening one or more portals at a throwing objects in them to find out where they ended up. She'd been in the danger room for hours trying to focus on maintain the portals and the destination of each ball that went through them, but she failed more than she succeeded.

"Remember it's important to make sure where you or these items end up. You have to know where you going, or where you want to go before you teleport," advised Kurt. "It's the random thoughts that can get you in trouble as you teleport, causing you to lose your focus. You can get trapped in a wall; your powers are a little different from mine because you can also create portals."

Remy watched as the portals closed simultaneously. He turned and ambled over to the other side of the danger room where everyone else was and got directly in Laura's face.

"We just went over dis Laura. Why can't y' get dis right?" he asked frustratingly.

"Calm down Remy," interjected Emil. "She's doing the best she can."

"Be quiet Emil, and she ain't doin de best she can," snapped Remy. Remy's eyes flashed as he looked down at Laura. He hated to treat her like this, but Laura had to understand that time was not on their side; at least he felt that time was against them for some reason. He was getting sick and tired of the black cloud that hovered over his family. The one thing that everyone needed to understand was that he will not be losing his wife and child because someone else decided that their lives were irrelevant.

"Do it again Laura and this time y' focus on what y' need t' focus on hein?"

Laura cocked her head and then shook it. For her it was hard to concentrate with all of the other thoughts floating around in her head. Things like finding her part in all of this, and trying to help Remy and Rogue too was a constant worry.

It was evident that Remy was growing more and more agitate as time went on. Laura felt as if he was on her case at every turn; wanting her to be more efficient with her powers, and her fighting skills. and poor Emily. She'd heard about the mistake she made, and how Remy went after her. Even though he calmed down considerably from the incident, it was clear that Emily was intimidated by him even after she declared herself competent in her research with the deadly vaccine. She understood the situation they were in was precarious, and the sessions with Hank, the Professor, Jean, and the rest of the X-men confirmed it. But with Remy, it was slightly different. It felt has if he was punishing her for something.

She turned her head to Emil. "It's okay baby." She looked up at Remy while still talking to Emil. "Your cousin is right, I do have to focus." She took a couple of steps back as she made large circles with her arms, causing a large golden ball of light to appear out of thin air. The light was so bright; people had to shield their eyes. The light died down to give way to a kaleidoscope of colors in the center, and was placed directly behind Remy.

Remy felt the pull and tried to get out of the way before he got sucked into the portal, but it was no use; the portal sucked him in, but not before he shot a few curse words Laura's way before the portal closed.

Laura winked at Emil, gave a head nod to Kurt, and shrugged her shoulders at Rogue. "How's that for concentration?"

Rogue couldn't get mad at her for sending her husband off, because truthfully, he had it coming for weeks now.

"Where'd ya send him?" Rogue asked

"To his room," answered Laura. "He should be there in about five to ten minutes, depending on the timeframe of the portal. Sorry Rogue, but I didn't know if any other way to get him to back off."

"It's okay Laura, I understand, and I apologize." she pushed herself from off the wall and wen to hug Laura and Kurt.

"I'll go see about him." Rogue drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out and rubbed her growing baby bump. "Thanks for helping us Laura. You gave us a lot of information, and without that, we'd still be chasin our tails."

Laura gave a small smile and head nod. "You're welcome." She looked up to see that Logan and Scott were in the observation room with the professor and Hank. "Are you two going to stand up there and watch, or are you going to help me out…especially you Logan."

She saw Logan bend and grab the microphone. "Just keep going Goldie. I'll come down later to toss you around a little bit, but just keep working down there and pay attention to Kurt will ya?"

Rogue chuckled as she left the danger room, towards the direction of her bedroom.

XXX

Rogue stood outside her bedroom door not sure where the portal will spit Remy out. She knew for sure that she couldn't afford for her husband to land on her un-expectantly so she waited where she thought she would be safe. Flecks of golden light materialized out of thin air, forming a huge ball of light. The ball flashed like a camera, spitting Remy out in the process, causing him to land on the floor with a hard thud. Rogue walked in the room and sat down on the bed. She watched as Remy scrambled to get his barring's, ascertaining that he was in his bedroom and not in the middle of traffic in another country somewhere. When he searched the room his eyes landed on Rogue sitting on their bed rubbing her stomach. He stood up ready to go back down to the danger room and fuss Laura out for that ridiculous stunt, but Rogue stood up and placed herself between him and the door.

"Have a seat sugah."

"Non, Chére, der's no time. Y' saw what she did."

"Yeah, swamprat, and ya deserved it…sit down sugah…please."

Remy did so reluctantly. He rubbed his temples to try and rid himself of the tension headache that slowly formed and decided to permanently twist his nerve endings into a pretzel formation.

"What do y' want to talk about Chére?"

"You, and your bad attitude that's what," she answered calmly.

Remy gave her an incredulously look.

"My bad attitude? My bad attitude? I'm not the one sending people through portals t' only God knows where."

"No, but you're the one that's been hard to talk to, hard to work with, hard deal with, and people are getting tired of it." She placed both hands on his chest and gently pushed at him so he'd walk backward to the bed. Once he felt the bed touch the back of his legs he plopped down on the bouncy mattress. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Rogue saw his frustration and decided to get down to the bottom of it.

"What's your fear Cajun?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, and shook his head as if she'd lost her mind.

"W-what? are y' kidding me Anna? Where have y' been for the past couple of months."

"I'm aware of what's goin on Cajun, but I need for ya ta tell meh what's got ya in such a way that ya isolating yourself from everyone else because of ya awful attitude. We're all stressed. Hell, Y' walking around here like you just discovered that someone spit in your soup and you want to make everyone pay for it. Ya not sleeping, ya not eating, and ya treatin me like all of this added on stress that you're goin through is all my fault."

"Isn't it?"

Rogue's mouth fell open; she fixed Remy with an incredulous stare. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Ya wanna run that by meh again Cajun? Did I just hear you say that all of this is my fault? Like I wanted this to happen?"—he stood up and walked across the room—"don't ya dare walk away from me Remy." she followed after him as he went to the balcony. He tried to close the double doors to keep some distance from Rogue, trying to keep a rational head, but it was no use because his wife was on his heels, kicking the doors open in with great urgency.

Rogue grabbed his arm to try and spend him around to look at him. When he finally turned to look at her, she did not like what she saw. What she saw was…regret?

"It never fails does it chère," asked Remy. "I mean look at us. We try t' be normal and build a life together, but it never ends does it?"

"What are ya talking about Remy," asked Rogue reluctantly. "What never ends?"

"De bullshit! De Danger!," dat's what I'm talking about. It always seems t' follow us…it never lets up." he walked back into the room. Remy stopped and scrubbed is hand over his face. Inwardly he was berating himself for the actions and choices he's made in his relationship with Rogue. "Just once I would like t' have a life that didn't come wit drama."

Rogue watched him pace the floor. Her heart was breaking for the both of them, but instead of sorrow, she got angry. She tried to remain cordial but what he was insinuating was hurtful. Remembering her last talk with Hank regarding stress and pregnancy not being a good combination, especially after the ordeal with the vaccine, she let out a calming breath. She too was starting to have regrets of telling him anything about her nightmares, and also getting pregnant in the first place. She slowly started to feel that maybe they should not have gotten married, or even stayed a couple before that. But there was nothing she could do about it now. The only thing she could do was give Remy his space, because lord knows that she needed her space too.

She walked back into their bedroom. When she looked at him, Remy felt his heart pounding as if it were going to jump out his chest. He hurt her, and he swore that he did not mean to. It is his job to protect his wife, and right now he felt as if he was failing. He closed his eyes briefly, and reached out for her, but she stepped back from his reach.

Rogue shook her head.

"Anna bebe, I'm sorry. It ain't y'fault Chére. I'm"—she held up her hand to silence him.

"From now on, ya stay away from me Remy. Since this is all my fault, then Ah'll take care of it." She shrugged her shoulders. "Ah think ya right that trouble seems to follow us. Silly of me to think that having something special with ya would change anything. Ah mean, after all, we are mutants right? Happiness and normalcy ain't in the cards for us is it?"

Remy suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He could not believe this was happening. He shook his head trying to get her to see clearly what he was trying to express to her, but he was doing a horrible job.

"Chère wait, Dis is crazy. Let me explain."

"There ain't nothing to explain." she walk to the closet and began pulling clothes off hangers. She went to the drawers and pulled items from them and placed them all on the bed before she went to retrieve a suitcase from under the bed.

"Wait, bebe, don't do dis," said Remy. Where are planning to go?"

She turned and looked at him in confusion. "Ah ain't going nowhere. These are your clothes, don't you see that?"

Remy glanced over at the clothes on the bed, letting it register that it was he that would be leaving their bedroom.

Remy snorted.

"I'm not going nowhere Anna. We gone work dis out like we always do."

"There's nothing to work out Cajun. You've told me how you feel, and since this is all my fault, I don't need you to feel burdened anymore with having to clean up my mess."

She jammed all of his clothes in the suitcase, pulled it off the bed, and threw it outside the bedroom door, watching as it hit the opposite wall.

Remy tried to reach for her again but this time she slapped both his hands away, as tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over the rim.

"Don't do this bebe…I'm just so frustrated. You're my responsibility, and for da life of me, I don't know how to come at a threat when I have no idea where da threat is coming from. I know it's not y' fault, and I'm sorry for even saying so. It's just so damn frustrating to fight something that I can't see."

Rogue turned her back to walk around to the other side of the bed. She sat down with her back facing him.

"That maybe so, but Ah can't have ya in this room t'night with me. It's too much Remy, and ah've had enough stress for the day. Ah'm tired and Ah want peace tonight, and Ah fear that Ah won't have it with you being here in the state you're in."

Remy picked up the suitcase, and put it back in the closet. He walked over to his wife and kneeled down in front of her. His eyes trailed down the curves of her face to the small distention of her belly. She just entered her fifth month of pregnancy, and he did not know a more radiant—more beautiful woman than the woman sitting before him. A woman that he'd hurt with this words—words said out of angst and frustration.

Rogue looked down at him expressionless. Her eyes dropped down to see his hands touch her stomach. She later looked at him.

"I'm sorry Chére. I'll stay in one of de empty rooms for a couple of nights if y' want. And I'll make things right wit Laura and everyone else."

He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

Rogue sat there staring at the double doors to the balcony. She felt so helpless and scared about the future of her, her child and her marriage. Even through all the fear and helplessness, she refused to be blamed for all of the events that happened, including the nightmares that she's been having.

With a deep breath, followed by a heavy sigh, Rogue got up, changed into her pajamas and climbed into her side of the bed, waiting for her body and mind to relax from the day's activities.

A/N:

Sorry that this chapter is so short. This is so unlike me, but I felt that this content was enough to keep the story moving forward. Please let me what you think so far. I really appreciate your reviews guys. There is more ROMY to come too, so what out for it.


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING! This story is for adults 18 and over (grown folks only).**

Remy sat in the dark at the kitchen table nursing a glass of bourbon. The last couple of nights have been killing him. He's been so use to sleeping with his Chére that his mind refused to settle down into slumber without her being there. Being in a relationship—a marriage has changed him.

He thought back to the argument they had and in retrospect, he was being an asshole about everything. After he left his bedroom, he took a deep breath and started his way back down to the danger room where he was sure that everyone was still there. When he arrived he saw his Tante and Jean-Luc in the observation room, he decided to come in and sit with them before he had to face the music with everyone else, but that was a bad idea. He got a stern look from his father—a look that showed his disapproval, and the evil eye from his Tante. He suspected to be reprimanded by Tante Matte, but he didn't expect for her fuss him out as bad as she did…

"_I do think dat y' din lost y' mind Remy LeBeau, so let me help y' find it hein? _

"_Tante I"—_

"_Boy don't y' hear me talkin? Dat means y' shut up and listen. Y' knows better than to treat people like dat. And you know good and damn well dat everyone has a huge stake in dis, because if something were t' happen t' Anna and Laura, or anyone under dis roof, everyone suffers not just you. Y' walking around here like y' de only one dat can get things done, but y' aint de only one Remy. Hell, so far I ain't heard nothing come outta dat face of yours but negativity and bullshit dat we all can wipe our asses wit. All y' managed t' do is add more stress on everyone. Now I strongly suggest y' stop wearing y' ass like it's a hat; get y' self where ever y' need t' be; apologize t' everyone y' been a complete jackass to; And start acting like de caring man me and y' père raised y' to be."_

He was all too familiar with his Tante's temper and her choice of words when she got fired up, and what he got from her was mild compared to the people she really let loose on. She rarely swore when she was fussing with Jean-Luc or any of the family members, but everyone knew that there was a different side to Matte Baptiste that could make you run for cover and wish you never met her. He was just glad his père was there just in case she jumped him. Better yet, maybe not because Jean-Luc would probably let her do it.

It has been two days ago since he apologized to everyone—especially to Laura. Now it's late, everyone's asleep, and he's still up trying to figure out how to fix things with his wife. He stood up from the kitchen table and downed the rest of the bourbon in one swallow. He turned his head to see Jean enter the kitchen with her baby in her arms.

"Da bebe need her bottle hein?"

Jean turned around as if he'd startled her. She immediately flipped the light switch, causing both she and Remy to squint and adjust to the light.

"Sorry if I scared y' Chère?"

"It's okay Remy, I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be down here." She reached inside for her baby's bottle. She then looked at Remy and walked over to him.

"Here, can you hold Rachel for me? I have to set up a pot of water on the stove so I can warm her bottle."

Remy gently took the baby from her and looked down at her. She was a remarkable baby with downy soft skin and hair.

"I thought Stormy bought you a bottle warmer."

"She did. I had to get up anyway to get a bottle, and I didn't feel like going back up to my room."

She regarded him then went into a fit of giggles.

Remy wrinkled his nose. "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered the look on your face when you came out of the observation room."

"Oh," he replied sheepishly. "Tante always new how t' set people straight."

Jean's giggling died down when she took a good look at him. "You sure you okay?"

Remy walked to the other side of the kitchen to sit down with Rachel. "I'm fine Chère. The question is how have you been doing? Don t'ink dat I haven't noticed y' strugglin wit y'self, de bebe, and y' husband."

She stared down at her hands and feet. "You picked up on that huh?"

"I have."

"It's complicated Remy."

"I know it is."

She looked up at him. "How do you know?"

"I know what it feels like t' inwardly second guess y' self on every decision, especially after y' been cheated on."

His words took Jean by surprise.

"What are you talking about Remy? Rogue's never cheated on you."

"I hope not, but I ain't talkin bout Rogue"—he tilted his head—"Y' do know dat der's been otha women besides Rogue right?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "Oh my god are you serious right now Remy?"

"Okay, well, y' know I like women, but I was never a cheat."

Jean shook her head. "I find that hard to believe. You're telling me that you-Remy LeBeau-Mr. Charming—Mr. Beautiful, never cheated on a woman before?"

"Non, I haven't." He still saw disbelief in her eyes. "Look, when Belle…y' heard me talk about de woman I was engaged t' back home right?"

"Yes," answered Jean.

"Well, we were dating exclusively, destined to be together. She stepped out on me once, and t'ings changed for me from dat point on." He shifted Rachel in his arms. "I've been in open relationships since then, until I laid eyes on mon Chère upstairs."

"How do you know that you wouldn't want the same thing again?"

"Because after a while I got tired of dat lifestyle. After a while it was either a female later wanting more of me than I wasn't willing t' give, or I later wanted more but the woman didn't. I wanted more of myself, plus I knew dat der's more t' me than just my crotch piece."

"Did you just say crotch piece Remy?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I just made dat up, and I just said all of dat, and y' only picked up crotch piece?"

"I'm listening to you," she said. "So by you being in open relationships with women, that doesn't constitute you as being a womanizer?"

Remy thought about it. "Well in a since I was, but I was never a cheat."

"Yeah but Scott is."

"Well, it seems like you've made some choices that you can live with. De only t'ing I suggest is dat y' talk to Scott, but only when you're ready to."

"I could say the same for you with talking to Rogue."

"Y' can, and dat's why I'm on my way up der now, because enough is enough…I need her wit me." He got up from the table and handed Rachel back to her mother. He kissed Jean and Rachel on the cheek.

"See y' later Chère."

"Bye Remy." She watched as he walked out the kitchen. She felt a little jealous of his and Rogue's relationship yet was happy all the same that they were able to discover themselves and learn from each other in the process. She just wished her relationship had the same sturdy fabric.

XXX

Rogue emerged herself in the luxurious bubble bath that she made for herself. She knew it was late, but this had been the only thing to help to relieve her stress. She slowly rubbed her belly as she stared at the bubbles sliding down her the inside of the tub each time she made small movements in the water. It's been two days since she and Remy shared the same bed. She was starting feel melancholy in a since that her own husband thought of her than a jinx of some sort. She was starting to believe that it really was all her fault and everyone around her had to deal with her and her big fat ball of mess.

She continued to stare at the bubbles until her eyes burned; until tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. More tears squeezed through as she closed her eyelids and laid her head back. This pregnancy was such a burden to her soul that she literally could not compare it to anything in her life that it could equally match. She was just a big weeping emotional wreck. Feeling herself get inwardly hysterical again, she took several calming deep breaths, allowing the warm water and the lavender fragrance to sooth her skin and invade her scenes. That was when she felt hands lightly touch her belly soothingly, and fingers run through her hair to massage her scalp. She opened her eyes and looked up to find Remy kneeling down by the tub gazing down at her with a pained expression on his face.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

They stared at each other for what felt like hours until Rogue spoke.

"Ya gone sleep here tonight?"

"Only if y' want me to." His eyes took focus on the exposed parts of her body before finally looking into her eyes. He felt like a huge jackass for putting uncertainty between them.

"Can I come back t' you Chère?"

Rogue gave a faint smile, touched his arm and kissed his wrist. When she looked into his eyes she saw anguish there. She realized the he too was suffering. She reached for his face to place her forehead against his.

"Come here baby," she whispered. He gently pulled his wife out of the tube and pulled a towel off the rack to dry her off, not caring if he got his t-shirt and track pants wet in the process; it just felt good to hold her. He leisurely dried her skin off, then put the towel in the hamper, and went back to holding her again.

"I'm sorry bebe," he kissed her lips. "I didn't mean t' hurt you."

"Ah know," she replied with her eyes close. She opened them and let her eyes fall on the rise and fall of his chest. She then leaned into him and smelled his clean scent before she kissed his chest.

That simple act caused Remy's manhood to twitch. She didn't know it, but he let down his shield before he entered the room to gauge what kind of mood she would be in. He felt all of her frustration, hurt, longing, and arousal. He felt the slow burn of her arousal and felt the hardness of his shaft to be somewhat painful. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs as he felt her lifting his t-shirt up. Helping her along the way, he lifted his arms to allow her to take it off and drop it on the floor.

It had been awhile since they were intimate, with her being sick and his being stressed-out and displaced from his own bedroom. But that was water under the bridge, his main goal now was to get reacquainted with his woman, and make sure he sleeps beside her every night from now on.

He kissed her eyelids, and then trailed his kissed down to her lips. "I miss dis Chère…I miss"-. Rogue silenced him with a deep kiss. He eagerly yet gently embraced her while they kissed as if they haven't seen each other in years. They were both in great need of each other and they expressed it clearly with their feverish embrace.

Remy cut off the kiss to catch his breath. He had a strong awareness of his own heartbeat from this slow sensual burn between them that threatened to ignite their flesh and incinerate all the way down to the marrow of their bones.

Rogue watched his mouth as she panted. Her fingers reached his lips where he kissed each fingertip. She trailed her fingers from his lips, slowly dragging them down to his stomach, and then his hips, and finally under the waistband of his pants to caress his cock, followed by a caress of his backside. Her eyes where heavy lidded with desire for her husband. She pushed down the waistband of his pants, helping him step out of the unwanted fabric, and gasped as Remy picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

The cool sheets weren't enough to cool down her flushed, feverish skin. Remy shifted his weight to lie on the side of her. He watched as she guided his hand to her breast, closing her eyes to feel his gentle kneading. Her breasts were full and inviting. He noticed her areolas were wider than before since being pregnant. Knowing they were sensitive, he leisurely laved at the tip before softly sucking the tip into his mouth and lightly raking his teeth on her nipple.

Rogue gasped from the heightened sensitivity. "Remy," she moaned as she felt the heat of his mouth on her breasts. The warm-tingling sensation traveled down to her moist center. She felt him pay homage to the one breast while he cuddled the other breast. He was keenly aware of her their tenderness, and with that she was grateful. He managed to turn a feeling that was bothersome into something sensual, passionate, and erotic.

Remy was fine tuned into her moans of pleasure as he took great care with her breasts. He kissed his way down and focused on her stomach. He shifted again to sit on his knees, and looked down at her, and was in awe at her beauty. Her auburn and white tresses fanned the pillows, with her pouty mouth slightly open, watching him watch her. She moved her body in slow motion while her legs gradually spread apart for him. He maneuvered himself between her legs, bent down, and caressed and placed kisses on her stomach.

Rogue ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back from the sweet caress. She felt him travel lower to the junction of her thighs. She groaned his name when she felt his tongue circle her clit.

Remy moaned at the sweet taste of her. With two fingers, he opened her and slipped his fingers inside to gather more of her intoxicating nectar. He pumped his fingers in a lazy hypnotic rhythm, swirling and massaging her, as he continued to encircle and suck on her clit. He felt and tasted her warmth on his lips, and usual he was hooked. "Délicieux," he murmured before he licked his fingers clean. His hands kneaded her inner thighs before sliding down under her, firmly gripping her ass as he lovingly assaulted her pussy.

Rogue tried to writhe on the bed from the pleasure her husband gave her, yet he firmly held her in place as he fucked her with his mouth. Each, lick, suck, and soft bite was as fascinating as the next. She felt his tongue start at the bottom end of her cunt, slide and dip his tongue inside her and swirl it around as if his tongue were a spoon stirring a warm beverage; he was French kissing her cunt.

Remy moaned as she released more of her juices on his tongue. He welcomed it like a severely thirsty man in the middle of a desert on the brink of dying from dehydration. He felt her try to back up, her hips jerked up with each wave of pleasure. She was on her way to climaxing off to oblivion and took great pleasure in pushing her over the edge.

Rogue's back bowed off the bed. She bore her pelvis down as Remy continued with his assault, and let out a scream so loud it was sure to wake up everyone in the mansion. Remy immediately released her, crawled over her, and placed his mouth to hers to swallow her screams. With his mental shield down, her pleasure and joy flooded into him, causing him to moan.

She felt as she was tumbling—even rolling under wave after wave of a warm electrical current that started from her toes to the top of her head. Her whole body tingled. She grabbed her husband's face to break away from the kiss, and looked at him in amazement. She was panting as if she just finished a 10K marathon.

Remy was in awe when he watched her. After feeling the strong emotion of lust coming from his wife, he knew she had it in for him. She wouldn't be the only one screaming tonight, so he braced himself. She shifted her weight to straddle his waist. She was so damn sexy with her swollen lips and wild bed hair. Her breathing barely came down to a reasonable pace before she started placing little kisses on his face and neck.

Rogue licked and nibbled on is collar bone, came back up to the spot on his neck where is neck and shoulder met, and played the vampire by giving him a love bit. "Mon Dieu Chère," he moaned in pleasure. She didn't stop there; she licked, sucked and bit his chest, nipples, and washboard abs. Remy took in deep breaths when he felt Rogue lick the tender flesh on the side of his lower abdomen that angled directly to the tip of his penis.

"Ugh," he grunted when he felt her warm mouth engulf the tip of his dick, using her tongue to lick away the precum from him.

Remy clenched and released the sheets as her warm mouth went further down to the base at a tortuously slow pace. "Merde," he hissed out when he felt the back of her throat swallow down on the tip a few times before dragging her lips back up and suck him at the end.

Rogue listened to Remy's moans as she massaged his balls with one hand, and used her mouth and other hand to work his cock in a slow to moderate stroke. His groans grew louder. She took pleasure in his pleasure by releasing his balls and his dick with only her mouth remaining, feeling Remy bury his hands in her hair and raise his hips to fuck her mouth.

"Merde, merde…merde, merde, ugh! oh merde," Remy chanted. She knew he was close to his release, so she took his wrists in her hands, freed his cock from her mouth, crawled back up his body, placed his hands over his head, and angled her body over his dick to capture it. She slid down his shaft in a slow pleasurable/painful stretch, until her pussy was completely filled.

"Oh my g"—she threw her head back—"Remy," she groaned as she stilled herself from the initial shock of their joining. They stayed like that until they could get their bearings, then Remy jutted up into her slick heat. "Uh mon Chère…bebe," he whispered as he massaged her breasts, then her stomach before sliding his hands down to her hips and thighs.

Rogue placed her hands on his chest to increase her movements. She bounced up and down on his shaft, giving him an extraordinary ride.

The moist sound of flesh-smacking-flesh was arousing and they couldn't stop—they wouldn't stop. Remy met Rogue's ride thrust-for-thrust with the rise of his hips, vocalizing his pleasure with each guttural groan, her with every moan of his name.

Remy reached up to pull her face down over his, and he kissed her passionately as he fucked her. He slid his hand down her back to her butt and made her do a final press down while he pushed his hips up. "Oh yeah," she breathed in his mouth. "That feels so good sugah."

He pressed further into her until he was balls-deep inside, and kept her there as they kissed. "Y' like dat Anna," he spoke against her lips.

Rogue responded by biting his bottom lip, then licking his lips.

Remy growled at the action. He rose up to switch positions, by adjusting the fluffy pillows in a way to that she could lay face down comfortably. He pushed between her knees so she could straddle one of the pillows. With her ass slightly in the air and her face and shoulders resting comfortably, he slowly refilled her and began to pump.

Rogue was loved thoroughly by this man. She felt his hands massage her neck and shoulders, and then work any discomfort in her lower back while he fucked her.

Remy felt her wetness intensify their coupling. "Oh bebe, y' so wet," he said breathlessly. He looked down when he felt their wetness pool around his cock. They were both slicked with sweat from the heavenly activity. They fucked for what felt like hours.

Rogue felt Remy lean over her, whispering words that kept her suspended. "Si bon…Je t'aime mon Cherie…merde, je t'aime!" he expressed against her skin before he licked sweat off her shoulder blades. Then he increased his speed. He softly spoke to her in creole, Cajun and original French.

"Uhhh…yes Remy….don't…don't s-stop," she cried, as she gripped the headboard.

All the resolve Remy had was broken when he too gripped the headboard above his wife, and began to piston in and out of her body with strong forceful thrusts.

The headboard banged against the wall. The sound of wet juicy flesh smacking together filled the air.

Moans and groans were mingled with words of I love you, I'll never get enough of you, and I cherish you being chanted over and over again. This seemed like it went on for ever.

Their coupling was raw. It was feverish. It was needed.

Remy roared as he reached his fill, holding his woman in place as he groaned. His warm seed jetted out of him and pumped into her.

Rogue caressed the onslaught of his cum, causing her pussy to excitingly milk his cock for more. Her body opened up for and explosive orgasm, squirting him with her love in the process

Their bodies slowed and they sank down to the mattress and pillows with Remy still deep inside. Rogue turned her head to look at her man over her shoulder and found him with his mouth slightly open and his eyes still wild with excitement. He then leaned down to kiss her before he pulled out and laid on his side.

Rogue lay on her side facing him. She laid her leg over his and snuggled closer to him. He gently massaged her lower back, trailing over to rub the side of her belly.

"Was I too rough Bebe?"

"No, sugah, ya were perfect. She kissed his forehead. "Are you okay? She asked.

Remy moved the strands from her face to kiss her sweaty forehead. "I am now," he answered. Their hearts were still racing when he pulled her close.

Rogue lifted her head so she could get a better look at him. He met her gaze before stating "We will get through dis bebe…y' believe me?"

She swallowed and licked her lips. "Yes," she answered.

"Again, Anna, I'm sorry if I hurt y' feelings"—he rubbed her belly—"I didn't mean t' at all. I just got frustrated." He kissed both her cheeks which caused her to smile lovingly at him.

"Ah know sugah."

"And I don't want y' to worry bout noting. Let me figure dis out hein? y' just keep y'self with as less stress as possible." He looked down as he rubbed her belly and then looked back up at her. "Take care of my bebe while y' at it hein?"

"Ya got it swamprat."

He chuckled at her reply, and slapped her butt, causing her to yelp. He stood up, pulling her up from the bed in the process.

"Where we goin Cajun?"

"T' de bathroom…I want y' to shower wit me before I feed y' a midnight snack."

Rogue rubbed her hands together at the sound of that suggestion. Remy shook his head, rolled his eyes, and scooted his wife in the bathroom with his body and closed the door.

A/N: Here's another chapter from me to you. Please let me know what you think of it. I wanted to capture the essence of a really good makeup sex.


End file.
